ECW: The Rebirth
by jjgp1112
Summary: ECW comes back as a full blown promotion. Rated M for violence and language. Chapter 15 up! 5 Days until Anarchy Rulez.
1. June 13, 2006

**A/N: I decided to do this just to have fun. I'm not trying to compete with ZeroBen's or anyone else's ECW fics. Read on and hope you enjoy. Also, when submitting reviews, I'd appreciate it if you gave match ratings. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or it's characters.**

**"ECW On Sci-Fi"**

**Episode 1: "June 13, 2006"**

**Live from the Convention Center in Asbury Park, New Jersey**

ECW is officially back. Following an incredible ECW: One Night Stand, which featured Rob Van Dam winning the WWE Championship, ECW debuts on Sci-Fi. The Intro video started, and _Bodies_ by Drowning Pool played. The rabid ECW fans were going wild, as Paul Heyman made his entrance to the usual ECW music. He had a bag in his hands, as he probably had something special in it.

_"Coming off of an eventful ECW: One Night Stand, ECW debuts on Sci-Fi!" Joey Styles welcomed the fans._

_"Yeah, and I can't wait to see what happens!" Tazz exclaimed._

**"THANK YOU PAUL E! THANK YOU PAUL E!"**

Paul made his way to ring as the crowd's chants continued. Tears could be seen flowing from his eyes as he soaked in the crowd's cheers. He finally grabbed the mic. "No, thank you!" Paul said as the sold-out New Jersey crowd exploded with cheers. "The reason why ECW's back isn't because of Vince McMahon, the WWE, and hell, not even me! ECW's back because of your cheers, and your undying devotion! But enough with me, allow me to introduce you to the NEW WWE Champion, Rob Van Dam!"

_One of a Kind!_

RVD came from the entrance set with the WWE title in hands and Bill Alfonso at his side blowing his usual whistle. He recieved mostly cheers, but also some boo's for the title he was holding. Rob made his way to the ring, and showcased his title to the fans. He even spun it to mock John Cena.

"**RVD! RVD! RVD!"**

RVD did his thumbs pose and grabbed a mic. "Like Paul E. said, this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you! First, let me adress something important." Rob turned to Bill Alfonso. "Hey, Fonzie, can you believe that Vince expects me to hold this belt with honor?! This belt, the WWE Title belt, represents 43 years of history. It's been held by the greats of this buisiness: Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund, Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart, Ric Flair, Steve Austin, The Rock, Triple H, the list goes on!" The crowd mostly booed, but cheered when they heard Steve Austin mentioned. "However, it also represents those last few years of history, when Vince stole ECW's concepts and wrestlers when he was getting his ass kicked! Now, Vince trys to make it look like he was someone who only wanted to help ECW! He says that when Eric Bishoff stole all of the ECW talent, he was raiding them, but when he did it, he was merely trying to help us get exposure. If that was true, then how come almost everyone that you _stole_ became jobbers that lost on syndicated shows! Hell, I din't win any truly important title until only two days ago!"

**"FUCK YOU VINCE! FUCK YOU VINCE!"**

_"Strong words from Rob Van Dam." Joey Styles said._

"And now, those 43 years of history are about to go up in flames!" Rob said. Fonzie got a trash can, lighter fluid, and matches from under the ring. The crowd new what was about to happen. RVD threw the WWE Title belt into the trash can and doused the title in lighter fluid! He lit a match, tossed it in, and set the WWE title ablaze!

_"He's burning the WWE title!" Joey said._

_"Yeah, but what will Vince do?!" Tazz asked._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Officials used fire extinguishers to take the fire out. Paul E. gave his usual smile, and opened up the bag that he had with him, and then presented RVD with the ECW title belt!

"Rob, you deserve it!" Paul said.

RVD took the belt, put it around his shoulders, and did the thumbs pose. His music hit, and him and Fonzie left.

_"I know that the ECW faithful probably enjoyed the verbal run-down of Vinnie Mac!" Joey Styles said. "But anyway, we have a great card for you people: first, Kid Kash takes on Little Guido, and that's next. And, then, in our main event, The Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, and Sabu face each other in a three-way dance to determine the number one contender for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship!" Styles ran down the card._

_"Man, what a show this has already turned out to be!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial._

ECW came back from the commercial break, and the crowd was ready for the next match. _Mo' Money, Mo' Problems_ by Notorius B.I.G blasted through the P.A system, and the Notorius K.I.D Kid Kash made his return to ECW to a huge pop. He sprinted around the ring while the F.B.I's music hit. Little Guido, with Big Guido, Tony Mamaluke, and Trinity following him, made his entrance to another big pop, although he recieved some boos from the local New Jersey crowd, who of course hate New Yorkers.

They started off with a collar and elbow tie-up. Kid Kash got the go-behind and went for a german suplex, but Guido did a standing swich and got a waistlock take down and a headlock. He held on to it, and within a few seconds, Kid Kash was fighting to escape. He got a few elbows to the gut and threw him of to the ropes. Guido came back and knocked him down with a shoulder block. Guido bounced off the ropes again, Kash dropped down, Guido came back, Kash leapfrogged over him, Guido leapfrogged over Kash, and caught him with an arm drag. He went for a leg drop, but Kid moved out of the way and went for a senton. Guido moved ou the way, Kash got up and they both went for a dropkick and missed. They got up and then both backed into corners and were at a stalemate as the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

_"I defy any other wrestling promotion to go and let their guys wrestle like this on weekly shows!" Styles said._

They locked up again, and Guido sent Kash to the ropes and caught him with an arm drag. He held onto the arm and locked the armbar in. he moved toward the ropes and turned it into a cross armbreaker, and of course, grabbed Tony Mamaluke's hands for leverage.

_"I knew it wasn't long before we saw something like that." Joey said._

_"Yeah, but this is ECW, so it's legal!" Tazz explained._

Guido let go off Mamaluke's hands and started pulling at Kash's arm to try and hyperextend it. Kash came back and got a surprise roll-up, but only got 2. Guido knew it was time to step up, so he whipped Kash in to the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Kash ducked and got a spinning heel kick that sent Little Guido to the apron. He baseball slid Guido to the outside. He then waited for Little Guido to get back up, and gave him another baseball slide, but this time Little Guido fell into the crowd. Kid Kash bounced off the ropes and got a springboard somersault plancha into the audience!

_"Oh My God!" Joey Styles exclaimed._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"I apologize, but we have to take a commercial break. Don't go anywhere!" Tazz said to the T.V audience._

ECW on Sci-Fi came back on air with Kid Kash in the middle of executing a mexican surfboard stretch. He let go of Little Guido, ran toward the ropes and got his signature double jump moonsault. He made the cover but to know avail. He ran toward the ropes and went for another springboard move, but Trinity pulled down the second rope, causing Kash to fall to the outside. Big Guido gave Kash a vicious big boot as Little Guido exited the ring and gave him the Kiss of Death on the floor! He tossed Kash back in and went for the pin. 1...2...NO! Kash still had some fight left in him! Big Guido handed Little Guido a chair, and he attempted to level Kash with it, but Kash ducked and clotheslined Guido to the outside. He went to the apron and hit the springboard whisper in the wind to the outside and onto the entire FBI!

_"Kid Kash is money!" Joey Styles exclaimed._

**"K.I.D! K.I.D! K.I.D!"**

Kash got up and dragged Little Guido back into the ring. He gave him some stiff kicks. Kash then set him on the turnbuckle and went for the Bankruptcy, but Guido flipped out of it and hit the Sicilian Leg Sweep! He pointed to his head to indicate his intelligence and covered, but only got 2. He grabbed the chair and hit Kash's knee with it a couple of time and hooked a Boston Crab in the center of the ring! After a couple of minutes, Kid Kash used all of his strength to power out of it, and sent Guido to the second turnbuckle in the process! Kash grabbed the chair and threw it right at Guido's head! He lifted him up and hit the Money Maker double underhook piledriver. He made the cover, 1...2...THR-NO!!! Kid Kash couldn't believe it. He climbed to the top rope and Mamaluke grabbed his leg, but he kicked him off and hit the frog splash! Kash hooked the leg, 1...2...THR-NO! Guido kicked out!

_"We are witnessing an incredible show of athleticism from these two!" Joey said._

Kash, fed up, gave him the Dead Level brainbuster on the chair and made the cover, 1...2...3!!! Kid Kash won!!

_"Man, what a match!!" Tazz yelled._

Kid Kash celebrated as the crowd went wild! The FBI escorted Little Guido out of the building as ECW on Sci-Fi went to a commercial.

_"Don't change the channel, because the three-way dance is next!" Joey said._

When ECW came back on. Somewhere backstage young man with short hair, tattoos everywhere, and a small goatee was staring at the camera. "Don't let these tattoos or lip piercings fool you. I'm straightedge, and un-fuck-withable. I'm a man of great discipline. I'm not addicted to drugs...my only addiction is wrestling. My name is C...M...Punk."

_"Whoah, CM Punk's coming to ECW? I can't wat to see him in th action!" Tazz said, excitedly._

_"Yeah, and neither can the fans! They're already chanting his name!" Joey Styles pointed out._

**"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

_"Well, regardless of all of that, the three way dance is now!"_

First _Man in the Box_ by Alice in Chains played throughout the arena, and Tommy Dreamer made his return to ECW to a THUNDEROUS pop. He did the crucifix pose as he made his way to the ring. Then, the lights when off, and then they came back on and Sabu was at the entrance set with chair in hand. He ran to the ring and threw the chair in. And then, Metallica's _Enter Sandman _blasted through the PA system. The Sandman came from the crowd as everyone erupted with cheers. He was the usual Sandman, drinking beer, pouring it into the audience, and of course, busted himself open with a beer can before the match even began. Per usual, he was armed with the Singapore cane. Now all three men were in the ring, and in different corners. Then, surprisingly, the newly crowned ECW World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam made his entrance with Bill Alfonso by his side. He grabbed a chair and sat near ringside. Veteran ECW announcer Bob Artese did the introductions.

"The following match is a three-way dance, and will determine the number one contender for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in tonight at 260 lbs., he is the Innovator of Violence, Tommy Dreamer!!! And, from Bombay, India, weighing in tonight at 222 lbs., he is the Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Deathdefying Maniac, Sabu!!! And, from Philidelphia, Pennslyvania, weighing in tonight at 244 lbs., The Sandman!!"

The bell rang, and the match began. Sabu punched Sandman, and locked up with Tommy Dreamer. Tommy grabbed a headlock, and the Sandman gave Tommy a headlock, and they were now in a double headlock. Sabu pushed both men out and gave dropkicks to both men, and it sent Sandman to the outside! Sabu grabbed his chair and threw it at Tommy Dreamer's head, sending him to the corner. Sabu set up a chair near Tommy, ran, and hit the Air Sabu in the corner! He covered but Tommy easily kicked out. Sabu noticed the Sandman getting up, so Sabu moved the chair, bounced off the ropes, and hit the Triple Jump Arabian press to the outside, taking out the Sandman! He slammed his face into the commentator's table and placed Sandman on it, but Tommy Dreamer was back up and slid out of the ring with chair in hand and hit Sabu in the back with it! He attempted to hit Sandman with it, but he ducked and gave Tommy a front suplex onto the steel gaurd rail. The Sandman climbed to the apron, and gave him the Bitchin' Legdrop! He brought Tommy in to the crowd and went back into the ring, grabed the cane, bounced off the ropes, and then leapfrogged over the top rope, dove into the audience, and hit Tommy Dreamer with the kendo stick! Sabu got up and finished the sequence with a springboard moonsault into the front row!

_"Oh my god!" Styles exclaimed._

**"SA-FUCKIN'-BU! SA-FUCKIN'-BU!"**

_"Man, what a match this is turning out to be, don't leave us because we're coming back!" Tazz said._

ECW went to a commercial break. Upon it's return, Sabu had The Sandman in a corner while Tommy was laying down outside. During the commerical break, Sabu gave him a chair-assisted dropkick off the apron. Sabu then set up a chair and turned around and pointed to the rafters. Little did he know, The Sandman had the cane ready. Sabu ran and jumped off of the chair, and the Sandman damn near leveled Sabu with a kendo stick shot to the head!

_"OH MY GOD!" Styles yelled._

_"He almost bashed Sabu's brains in!" Tazz exclaimed._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sabu was now busted open, and The Sandman gave him the White Russian Leg Sweep! He covered, 1...2...No! Tommy Dreamer inexplicably broke the pin! The Sandman responded by BLASTING Tommy with a cane shot to the head. He then walked to the back. Upon his return, he had a ladder in his hand. Tommy was getting up, so Sandman leaned the ladder against the ropes and smacked it with his hands, causing it to pop up and hit Tommy Dreamer in the jaw! He then bridged the guard rail and the apron with the ladder, set Tommy on top of the ladder, went back into the ring, bounced off the ropes, and gave Tommy a leapfrog legdrop on the ladder! He brought Tommy Dreamer and the ladder back in the ring and got a piledriver. He went for the pin, 1...2...NO! While this was going on, Sabu set-up triple-stacked tables outside. He went back in the ring and clotheslined Sandman. Sandman got up, and they exchanged rights and lefts until Sabu kicked him in the abdomen and got a legdrop bulldog. He placed the Sandman on the the three tables stacked on top of each other and set up the ladder and climbed. He reached the top, but The Sandman rolled off, so Sabu instead gave him an Arabian Press off the ladder, over the ropes, OVER the table and onto the Sandman! He front suplexed Sandman on the guardrail and went for a corkscrew legdrop, but Sandman went into the crowd to counter. Tommy Dreamer got back up and followed them into the crowd, leading to a three-way brawl. Sabu delivered clotheslines to both men and went back to ringside. He got a table and brought it to the crowd. Sabu got a chair from the fans, hit Tommy Dreamer and laid him onto the table. He got back into the ring, set up the chair, and went for a triple jump senton splash, but Tommy moved off the table, causing Sabu to dive right into the table, which basically exploded into almost a hundred pieces when Sabu landed on it!

_"Sabu's dead!" Styles yelled._

_"Did you see how the table broke?!" Tazz asked._

Tommy and The Sandman got back into the ring and got into a brawl. Sandman got a snap DDT and suplexed the ladder onto Tommy! He then climbed up the turnbuckle and hit the Rolling Rock! Sabu limped back into the ring and hit the Sandman with a chair. He set it up, bounced off of the ropes and delivered a picture-perfect triple jump moonsault! He attempted a pin, but only got 2. He got a camel clutch locked on, putting pressure on the Sandman's back. Sandman started fighting out of it, and was now on his feet with Sabu on his back. He dropped Sabu on the ladder, crushing poor Tommy Dreamer! He covered Sabu, 1...2...THR-NO! Sandman set the ladder up and climbed, but Sabu pushed the ladder over, causing the Sandman to free-fall through all three triple stacked tables!

_"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!" Joey Styles screamed._

_"Holy shit!" Tazz yelled._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sabu then dragged Sandman's carcass back in the ring and covered, 1,2,3. The Sandman has been eliminated, leaving Tommy Dreamer and Sabu. Tommy slowly got to his feet and low blowed Sabu. He attempted a Spicolli Driver, but Sabu escaped it and got a dropkick for 2. He grabbed a chair and delivered an Arabian Facebuster and covered. There was a 1, and a 2, but no 3, Tommy still had some fight left. Sabu took the ladder, set it up in the corner, and gave Tommy and Arabian facebuster with it, almost chrushing him! He took to long to cover because his legs hurt, so he only got a 2. He picked him up, but Tommy got a DDT. His face was bloody, and he took Sabu and hung him upside down in the corner in tree-of-woe position. He put the chair in front of Sabu's face and was about to give him a baseball slide, but he had a better idea. He threw the chair out and put a ladder in his face instead! He ran to the opposing corner, ran back and baseball slid the later into Sabu's face! He made a cover, 1...2...THR-NO! Sabu crawled to a corner, and then RVD unfolded his chair and walked into the ring.

_"What's Rob Van Dam doing?" Tazz asked._

RVD threw the chair at Tommy, Tommy caught it, and then Rob Van Dam gave him a Van Daminator! He then dropkicked the chair into Sabu's face!

_"Why is RVD doing this?" Joey styles asked._

He draped Tommy's shoulder over Sabu and the ref counted, 1...2...3. The match was over! RVD then gestured his hands to imitate smoking a joint, and raised the title up high and left the ring with Bill Alfonso.

_"That was odd. What drove RVD to doing something like that?" Tazz asked._

_"Who knows why, but regardless, Tommy Dreamer is the number one contender for the title." Styles explained. "But with that in mind, we here at ECW hope you enjoyed ECW's debut on Sci-Fi. Hopefully, we'll get an explanation from Rob."_

ECW on Sci-Fi went off the air, with the last thing being seen was RVD doing his signature pose.


	2. June 20, 2006

**"ECW On Sci-Fi"**

**Episode 2 - June 20, 2006**

**From the Millenium Theater in Kissimmee, Florida**

The opening theme played, and _ECW On Sci-Fi _was on the air. The fans were waiting for action as Joey Styles and Tazz welcomed the TV audience. A replay was shown of ECW World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam's antics last week when he cost Sabu a title shot.

_"Welcome fans, to ECW On Sci-Fi!" Joey Styles welcomed the TV Audience. "As you're seing on your screens, Rob Van Dam inexplicably gave chair shots to both men and then costs Sabu a World Title Shot."_

_"And now this week, we'll hopefully get an explanation from Rob as to why he did what he did." Tazz said._

Rob Van Dam's music hit, and he made his entrance with Bill Alfonso following him and had the ECW title around his waist. He already had a mic, and he entered the ring. He pointed to himself, and than spoke. "You know, a lot of people have been asking me questions for the past week. 'Rob, why did you do it?', 'Rob what were your motives?'." RVD said as he paced around the ring. "You see, there's a phrase, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' However when your in my position in the wrestling buisness, that phrase quickly becomes, 'Keep your enemies close, and your friends closer.' Your friends can turn on you in an instant. So, I took it upon myself and attacked Sabu before he could pull the trigger on me! It's an other reason why I'm," Rob turned to Fonzie, and they both said it, "The Whole Fuckin' Show!"

Then, Paul Heyman's music hit and he came to the entrance set and stayed on the stage. "That was some stunt you pulled last week! Sabu was furious, and he demanded for a rematch! So I've decided to come up with a plan where both him and Tommy win!" Paul E. explained. "I've decide to put you, Sabu, and Tommy Dreamer in a Three-Way Dance for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship! But it won't be tonight! Oh no, instead, it will be on Sunday, July 9, when ECW returns to Pay-Per-View with ECW Heatwave!" The crowd erupted with cheers!

**"WE WANT IT NOW! WE WANT IT NOW!"**

Paul smiled and left. RVD couldn't believe it! He had a pissed off look on his face. Then, the lights went off, and when they came back on, Sabu was standing behind him with chair in hand as the crowd went wild! Rob turned around, and Sabu threw the chair directly at his head, sending RVD out of the ring! Bill Alfonso left the ring and blew his whistle while he was checking on RVD. Sabu threw the chair down, pointed to the rafters and gestured to the belt!

_"Wow, what a way to kick off the show!" Joey Styles said. "And it just gets better, as the FBI will be facing Kid Kash and the returning EZ Money for the new ECW World Tag Team Titles next! Also, Kurt Angle makes his Sci-Fi debut against Danny Doring, and Stevie Richards looks to make a name for himself, as he's challenged the Sandman to match in the main event!_

_"Don't go anywhere, because we're coming back!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial._

ECW came back from the break, and Tony Mamaluke and Little Guido were already in the ring. They were looking for revenge from Kid Kash's victory over Little Guido last week. Per usual, Trinity and Big Guido were at ringside and ready to interfere at any time. _Mo' Money, Mo Problems _played through the speakers, and Kid Kash and EZ Money made their entrance. They ran to the ring, and were ready to fight. Kid Kash and Tony Mamaluke started off. They locked horns, and Kid Kash got a side headlock and took him over. He held onto it, as Trinity was slapping her hands onto the mat to help Mamaluke get up. He fought out of it, and sent Kash, to the ropes, and Trinity tripped him. Mamulek saw this as an oppurtunity and locked in the Italian Sleeper. Kid Kash fough out of it, and dropped Mamaluke to the mat. He got an armlock, and tagged in EZ Money. EZ continued working on the arm. He stomped on it a couple times, and sent Mamaluke to the ropes. He caught him with an armdrag and held onto the arm. He got and arm wrench, but Mamaluke flipped out of it and got a German Suplex. EZ Money left the ring, and the FBI went on the attack. Guido went for a slingshot plancha, but Money moved out of the way. He got back in the ring and kneeled down. Kid Kash jumped off of his back, and got a springboard somersault plancha onto the FBI!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Kash crawled back in the ring, and Big Guido set up a table outside. Little Guido got back into the ring, but was met with a clothesline by EZ Money. He gave Guido a neckbreaker, held onto him, got a suplex, and then finished with a powerbomb. He covered, but only got 2. He set Guido on the turnbuckle and went for a second rope piledriver, but Guido reversed to Hurricanrana! EZ Money was doubled-over, so Guio bounced of the ropes and got the legdrop bulldog! He covered, but Kid Kash broke the pin. Guido sent Money to the ropes, but EZ Money got the Afterburner! Then, Big Show's music hit, and he walked to the ring.

_"What's the Big Show doing here?" Joey Styles asked._

_"Well, considering what Big Show did at One Night Stand, I'd run if I were any of the F.B.I members!" Tazz said._

Guido looked like he was about to chokeslam Little Guido, but he let go of his neck, and gave EZ Money a big boot! Kid Kash ran over to save him was met with another big boot. He then picked up EZ Money, put him in a cobra clutch, and damn near broke him in half with a bacbreaker! He then tossed Money over the top rope, through the table outside that had been set up earlier! Big Show picked up Kid Kash, and sent him to the ropes. He went to the apron grabbed Kash by the neck, lifted him up, and chokeslammed him into the crowd! The crowd went beserk!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

The match however, still wasn't over yet. Little Guido picked up EZ Money's limp body and covered for the easy win, and we now had new Tag Team Champions. Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke raised the titles up, and Guido grabbed a mic. "Kid Kash, EZ, you think ya had us this time, but we have a surprise for ya - this guy right here, Big Show, is our new body guard! Sure, we may have had our disagreements at One Night Stand, but after some _buisness dealings, _Big Show decided to join us! And if ya keep trying to get us again, the same thins's gonna happen to ya every week!" Guido dropped the mic, and the F.B.I left.

_"Oh man, now the F.B.I has two intimidating big men!" Tazz said._

ECW went to a commercial break. When it came back on, Stevie Richards was sitting in on some stairs backstage. He was wearing a black leather jacket and shorts, reminiscent of Raven. He had an itense look on his face as he spoke. "You know, I've worked for the WWE for 6 years. During those 6 years, I've been extremely loyal to them, but all they do is job me out just so Vince can have a good laugh and say, 'and this guy still doesn't want to quit?'. They've ruined my reputation, and I've had to deal with nothing but bullshit from management, so tonight, I'm looking to resurge my career, and the only way to do that, is by beating an ECW legend. Sandman, I don't care what stops you pull out, I'll be the one standin' tall!"

_"Definately some intense words from Stevie." Styles said. "Stevie definately wants to make a name for himself."_

_"Well that match is later tonight, because next, Kurt Angle make his debut against Danny Doring!" Tazz said._

Danny Doring entered first. He got a good amount of cheers as he paced around the ring. Then, Kurt Angle made his entrance to a mixed reaction.

_"I'm surprised that the crowd isn't taking a liking to Kurt Angle, considering what he's accomplished." Joey Styles said._

_"He just needs to shed himself of his WWE colors." Tazz replied._

Kurt Angle ignored the crowd. The bell rang, and started with a collar-and-elbow tie-up, and Kurt quickly got a waistloc takedown and went for the anklelock, but Doring rolled out quickly. They locked up again, and this time, Doring got a headlock. He synched it in but Kurt Angle got a back suplex to escape. Danny quickly got up and got a running clothesline, and then another, and got a DDT for 2. He ran, bounced off the ropes and went for a legdrop, but Kurt countered and got a leg grapevine. He locked it in, but Doring made the ropes. He got up, but Kurt was on the attack, as he got a single leg takedown and an ankle lock, but Doring rushed to the ropes. He got up, and got the Pearl Necklace out of nowhere! He covered, 1...2...NO! Danny got a neck vice, putting pressure on that bad neck. Kurt fought to his feet and backed Doring into a corner. He then gave him a belly-to-belly overhead suplex and went for the cover, but to no avail. He got a waistlock, but Doring did a standing switch, and then Kurt did his own standing switch, and gave him three german suplexes. He covered, 1...2...NO! Kurt lifted him up, but Doring gave him a shoulder jawbreaker. He didn't go for the pin, and instead climbed to the top turnbuckle and went for the diving legdrop, but Kurt caught his foot in mid-air and hooked the ankle lock! He yelled "TAP!", but Doring was fighting it! He went toward the ropes and reached his hand out, but Kurt pulled him to the center of the ring and got the heel hook. Doring continued fighting, but the pain was too much, and he tapped out! The crowd wasn't completely behind Kurt, but it was an impressive victory nonetheless!

_"An impressive victory by Kurt!" Tazz said. "Don't go anywhere, because Stevie Richards faces the Sandman next!"_

ECW was back from a commercial break, and CM Punk was backstage staring into the camera. "A lot of people have been asking about my tattoos. These tattos all represent who I am, and what I stand for. The Pepsi tatto on my left arm basically emphasises my beliefs. And then, the "Straight Edge" tattoo." The camera focused on CM Punk's stomach, which had "Straight Edge" spelled out on it. "This tattoo is my identity. It means that I'm free of drugs, alcohol, and promiscuous sex. It means that I'm better than my opponents. My name, is C...M...Punk!"

The main event was next. Stevie Richards made his entrance, and was all buisness - no dancing around the ring or anything. Then, _Enter Sandman_ played through the arena, and Sandman made his usual entance through the crowd. He made it to the ring, and stepped into a corner. The bell rang, and Stevie immediately went on the offensive, getting several rights and lefts. Sandman came back and hit Stevie in the ribs with the Singapore Cane. Stevie went to the ropes to re-think, but left his back open, allowing Sandman to unload on him with cane shots. Stevie's was already bleeding and he was screming in pain.

_"Stevie had better step up if he truly wants to make a name for himself." Joey Styles said._

Sandman leaped over the top rope, but Stevie caught him with a surprise dropkick! Stevie pulled of the safety mats covering the concrete floor and went for the Stevie T, but Sandman reveresed to a spinebuster on the concrete! He cleared the announce table and went for a powerbomb through it, but Stevie countered and hit him with a monitor. Blood could already be seen flowing from the Sandman's head, and Stevie circled in like a vulture, scoring straight punches to the head. He slammed Sandman's face into the commentator's table and laid the Sandman on it. He went back in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and went for a splash, but Sandman moved out of the way, causing Stevie to fly through the announce table!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"Stevie might be broken in half!" Tazz exclaimed as ECW On Sci-Fi went to a commercial._

When ECW went back on air, Sandman was working on Stevie in the corner. Stevie was a bloody mess, as Sandman got some blows to the mid-section. He gave Stevie a gutbuster and covered, 1...2...THR-NO! Somehow, someway, Stevie was still fighting! Sandman quickly stopped the comeback with a cane shot to the ribs. He lifted Stevie up, but Stevie got a surprise low blow! He then grabbed the cane and hit Sandman in the back with it! Sandman went to the apron, and Stevie baseball slid him to the outside! Stevie climbed the turnbuckle, and gave him a flying elbow drop! He rammed the Sandamn's head into the post a couple of times and set up a table. He went back into the ring, ran, and got a slingshot body splash through the table!

**"STEVIE IS THE SHIT! STEVIE IS THE SHIT!"**

After a few minutes, Stevie got back to his feet and dragged the Sandman back into the ring. He covered, 1...2...NO! Stevie got up, and gave him the Stevie Bomb! He went for a pin, 1...2...THR-NO! Stevie got up and argued with referee John Finnigan. While this was going on, Sandman slowly got back to his feet, and hit Stevie in the back of the head with the Singapore Cane! He was about to cover, but then the lights went out. After a few minutes, Sandman was lying in the middle of the ring bloody and with a chair by his head! A man wearing a ski mask and nothing but black clothes was standing over him, and Stevie was back n his feet.

_"What the hell is going on here?!" Joey Styles asked._

_"And who's that guy in the ski mask?!" Tazz asked._

The mysterious man lifted Sandman up and placed a chair in front of the Sandman, and Stevie Richards Stevie kicked the chair directly int the Sandman's face! He covered, 1...2...3! Stevie had won the match, and he raised his arms in victory, him and the man in the ski mask left the ring. Even though Stevie had won, the bigger mystery was who was the guy that just helped Stevie get the victory?

_"What has just transpired here?" Joey Styles asked._

_"Who the hell knows?" Tazz said._

ECW went off the air, with Stevie raising his arm in victory on the stage.


	3. June 27, 2006

**ECW On Sci Fi**

**Episode 3 - June 27, 2006**

**From the MassMutual Center in Springfield Massachusetts**

ECW's theme hit instantly and it was on air. Three matches had already been announced on The FBI will defend their newly (and dubiously) won ECW Tag Team Championship against Danny Doring and Roadkill, CW Anderson has challenged Kurt Angle to a match, and in a special Heatwave preview, Rob Van Dam will face off with Tommy Dreamer in a nontitle match. We were also expecting to here from Stevie Richards within the hour.

As if he had Supersonic hearing, Stevie Richards made his entrance being followed by that guy in the ski mask from last week.

_"Just who the hell is that guy?" Tazz asked._

_"Who knows? Does he have some sort of connection with Stevie or Sandman?" Joey Styles said._

Stevie made his way to the ring to hostile boos. He grabbed a mic and smiled.

**"STEVIE SUCKS DICK! STEVIE SUCKS DICK!"**

"I don't think I look like any of your mothers!" Stevie said to loud boos. "But let me get down to important buisness. You see, this guy right here might be familiar to you fans. But that doesn't mean I'll tell you who he is! To put it simple, I had the perfect plan, and the Sandman just cashed a check his ass couldn't cash!" Then Paul Heyman's music hit. He came from the entrance set and stayed on the stage.

"Stevie, do you think you're clever just because you beat the Sandman? Do you think that you're clever for doing some mystery man bullshit?! Well you weren't all that clever if you didn't think that the Sandman would want a rematch!" The crowds cheers became louder. "At Heatwave, you better have another mystery man, because you're gonna face the Sandman in a Stairway to Hell match!" The crowd exploded! Stevie was pissed!

_"That was definately one helluva announcement from Paul E!" Tazz said._

_"Paul's right, it looks like Stevie _will_ need another mystery man!" Joey Styles said excitedly._

ECW on Sci-Fi went to a commercial break. When it came back, the F.B.I made their entrance along with Big Guido, Trinity, and their newest member, Big Show. Then Danny Doring and Roadkill made their entrance, determined for the title match. Little Guido and Doring started first. They locked up, and Little Guido gave him a waistlock takedown, which Doring attempted to escape. Guido managed to keep him on the mat and grabbed a side headlock. Doring attempted to escape with punches, but Guido grabbed his arm, turning it into a stretch. He turned the hold into an armlock, and tagged in Tony Mamaluke. Guido stood up and turned the move into a wristlock, while Mamaluke climbed the top rope and leg dropped Doring's arm. He continued punishing the arm, getting a reverse cross-arm breaker. Doring made it to his feet with Mamaluke still on his arm, and powerbombed him. He tagged in Roadkill, and he went on the attack, getting clotheslines like they were out of style.

Roadkill elbowdropped Mamaluke's back and gave him a backbreaker. He held onto Mamaluke to put pressure on his back. He gave him a bearhug, and locked him in. While still holding Mamaluke, he tagged in Doring, and Roadkill gave Mamaluke an atomic drop. Roadkill held onto Mamaluke, and Doring came in with a lariat, sending Mamaluke to the mat. He covered, but Little Guido broke the pin at 2. Doring stomped on Mamaluke's face, lifted him up, and gave him a full nelson. He taunted the FBI, and gave Tony a front russian leg sweep. He climbed up to the top turnbuckle and went for the legdrop, but Trinity pushed him off of the top rope to the mat! Tony crawled over to Little Guido and tagged him in, and Doring tagged in Roadkill! Little Guido tried to run over to tag Mamaluke back in, but he was laying on the floor resting! Little Guido cowered to the corner and Roadkill stalked him, but Little Guido caught him with a low blow. With Roadkill doubled over, Little Guido climbed the top rope and gave him the Sicilian Slice! He covered, 1...2...NO! Tony Mamaluke handed Guido a chair, and Guido hit Roadkill with a sickening chairshot to the face that echoed throughout the entire arena!

_"Did you hear the that sickening thud?!" Joey Styles yelled._

Little Guido lifted Roadkill up and kicked him in the abdomen and went for a Sicilian Dropper on the steel chair, but Roadkill caught his legs and powerbombed him on the chair! He covered, 1...2...NO! Big Show pulled the referee out of the ring! He attempted a chokeslam on the chair, but Doring charged. Big Show caught him by the throat and was going to give them a double chokeslam, but Kid Kash and EZ Money came from the crowd and hit Big Show in the back with a chair! Big Guido came in, but Kash and Money gave him a double dropkick! Guido and Moamaluke came in, and they got into a brawl!

_"It's friggin' chaos!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"This is a classic ECW-style clusterfuck!" Tazz exclaimed._

Kid Kash lef the ring and slid a table in it. Kid Kash and EZ Money gave Big Show a double brainbuster! Big Guido got up and was met with the same fate! The remaining FBI members attempted to attack, but Doring and Roadkill cleaned house and the four got into a brawl that led all the way backstage! Kid Kash baseball slid Big Guido to the outside while EZ Money laid Big Show on the table in the middle of the ring. Kid Kash climbed a turnbuckle and EZ Money climbed to the top rope in the corner across from Kash's, and they double legdropped Big Show through the table!!!!!

_"OH MY-FRIGGIN'-GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Kid Kash and EZ Money money left the ring, while Big Sho laid in the middle ring unconscious. ECW went to a commercial.

When ECW came back from the commercial break, Kid Kash and EZ Money were backstage being interviewed by Al Snow, who of course had Head in his hands. "Care to explain what just happened?" He asked.

Kid Kash spoke. "Last week, the F.B.I said they had us. So they managed to get some big guy to screw us out of the ECW tag team titles-whoop-de-fuckin'-do! After what just happened a few minutes ago, it looks like we have you guys! So we're challenging you guys to a match at Heatwave for the Tag Team titles, and if you have any nuts, you'll except it!" Kid Kash and EZ Money both had intense looks on their faces as ECW went to the next segment.

First, CW Anderson made his way to the ring to a good reaction from the crowd. He was making his ECW return and was hoping to resurge his career past the indies. Kurt Angle made his entrance, once again getting a mixed reaction. They still weren't to eager to get behind him. The the bell rang, and the match began. Kurt got a quick headlock takedown and a headlock. He held on to it, but CW was able to counter with an armdrag. He held onto the arm with an armlock. Kurt attempted to send Anderson to the ropes, but he countered with a swinging armbar takedown and continued the armlock. Kurt could be heard yelling "Dammit!". Kurt made it to his feet, but Anderson put him in fireman's carry position and gave him a seated shoulder armbreaker. CW decided to step his game up, and gave him the Anderson Tradition. Kurt managed to fight out of it and gave him a drop-toehold into a headlock, earning small aplause.

_"Now, the issue is if Anderson can out-wrestle Kurt." Joey Styles said._

Kurt held onto it, but after a few seconds Anderson was fighting it and stood up. He attempted a back suplex, but Kurt flipped out and took him over, this time really locking the headlock in. He gave him a body scissors, but now Anderson was getting up again with Angle on his back. He rammed Kurt Angle back-first into the corner. He irished whipped Kurt into the corner across from it, and came charging in with a clothesline that nearly crushed Kurt. Angle staggered to the ropes, causing Anderson to give him a big left hand, causing Kurt Angle to fall outside!

_"Fans, don't leave your seats, because we're coming back!" Joey Styles said as ECW went to a commercial break._

When it came back, Kurt was in the middle of giving Anderson multiple german suplexes. He covered, but Anderson kicked out. Kurt lifted him up and went for a belly to belly, but Anderson reversed to a vertical suplex. He whipped Angle hard into the post, causing him to fall. Anderson turned him around, set him up, and gave him brutal back suplex from the the top rope! He opted not to cover, and instead gave him a backbreaker, obviously working the back. He whipped Kurt in and gave him a powerslam and covered, 1...2...NO! Anderson climbed to the top rope, but Angle popped up and gave him his usual suplex from the top rope. He went for the Angle slam, but Anderson reversed to an armdrag. He waited for Kurt to get up, and then gave him a swinging neckbreaker! He went for another cover, and he again got 2.

_"Man, Anderson is pulling out all of the stops here, but he just can't keep the Wrestling Machine down!" Joey Styles said._

A frustrated CW Anderson lifted Kurt up and went for the spinebuster, but Kurt countered with a belly-to-belly suplex! He whipped Anderson to the turnbuckle and charged with a clothesline, but Anderson moved out of the way, sending Kurt to the turnbuckle! Anderson set Kurt to the top, and gave him his signature second-rope stalling suplex! He covered, 1...2...THR-NO!!! Angle was still fighting! Anderson yelled at the referee, and then Kurt popped up and gave him an Angle Slam! He covered, 1...2...NO! Now it was Kurt arguing with the reffere. He turned around and gave him a front facelock in preparation for a suplex, but CW Anderson suddenly countered with the Anderson Spinebuster! He covered, 1...2...3! CW Anderson won! He celebrated and flashed the CW symbol, and left the ring.

**"C-FUCKIN'-DUB! C-FUCKIN'-DUB!"**

_"Wow, what a great match we just witnessed!" Tazz said._

_"And that's not all because Tommy Dreamer vs. Rob Van Dam is next!" Joey said as ECW went to a commercial break._

When it came back, an unexpected theme song played. It was Rage Against The Machine's _Guerilla Radio_. The crowd was wondering who was gonna make their entrance. Then, from the entrance set came ECW's newest wrestler, CM Punk! The crowd exploded!

**"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

CM Punk went to the announce table and grabbed a seat and a headset.

_"Welcome, CM Punk." Joey Styles said as he shook his hand. "Why are you here?"_

_"I'm trying to make a name for myself in ECW, so I'm just here trying to get a good look at it's featured players." Punk said._

Then, _Man In The Box _played, and Tommy Dreamer made his entrance. Tommy knew that if he won this match, he would become a potential favorite to win the three-way-dance at Heatwave. Then, Rob Van Dam's music hit, and the ECW World Heavyweight Champion made his presence known with Bill Alphonso by his side and gold around his waist. Rob slapped hands with fans and pointed to himself, not acknowledging Tommy or CM Punk. Rob jumped into the ring and did his signature pose, taunting Tommy. After introductions were handled, the bell rang and Tommy immediately went to the offensive, clotheslining RVD. He grabbed Rob by the head and started delivering straight punches to the forehead. RVD fell down, and Tommy tackled him and delivered punch after punch.

_"Tommy is just going beserk on Rob!" Joey Styles said._

_"This could end up being you one day, CM Punk!" Tazz said._

_"Don't worry, he's already showing me how he fights." CM Punk replied._

Tommy stop the barrage of fists, and RVD got up, dazed. He turned around and was met with another clothesline. Tommy lifted him up and went for a DDT, but Rob countered with a quick northern lights suplex and gave him the spinning leg drop. He knew that that wasn't enough to take his former adversary out, so he whipped Dreamer to the corner and gave him multiple kicks. He stopped and did his thumbs pose, and Tommy went for a punch. Rob ducked and gave him a German suplex. He then ran toward the ropes and gave him a beautiful cartwheel moonsault for 2. He lifted Tommy up attempted a corner whip, but Tommy reversed and sent Rob to the corner, but RVD hopped to the turnbuckle and gave him a crossbody for another 2 count.

Rob saw this as a time to step up his game. He asked Fonzie to hand him a chair and was given one. He placed it on Dreamer's stomach and went for the Rolling Thunder, but Tommy lifted his knees up and placed the chair on them, causing Rob to land right on the chair. Rob was now folded up like an accordion, and Tommy got up and delivered a couple of chairshots to his back! Tommy scooped Rob up and put him in tree-of-woe position and placed the chair in front of Rob's face. He did the crucifix pose, yelled "E-C-Fuckin'-W!", charged, and baseball slid the chair into Rob's face! He covered, 1...2...NO! There was a cut visible over Rob's eye. Rob rolled to the outside, and Tommy follwed. He whipped RVD into the guardrail and delivered a clothesline, sending Rob into the crowd! He entered in and gave Rob a few rights. A fan lifted a chair up, and Tommy bashed Rob's head into it! Tommy grabbed a cup of beer from a fan, drank it, and spat it in RVD's face! He did the crucifix pose, but now RVD was up and he had a chair ready. Tommy turned around, and Rob tossed the chair at him and gave hima devastating Van Daminator! Rob exited the crowd and re-entered the ring, climbed the top rope, and gave Tommy an incredible somersault senton splash into the crowd!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"Holy Shit!" CM Punk yelled._

**"WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW!" WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW!"**

_"Don't go anywhere, we gotta take a break!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial._

When ECW came back, Tommy was lying on the mat, with a chair on his chest. RVD climbed the top rope and gave him a split-legged moonsault onto the chair, hurting himself almost as much as he did Tommy! He crawled over to Tommy and covered, 1...2...NO! RVD lifted Tommy up and went for the lifting double-underhook facebuster, but Tommy flipped up and gave him several punches, got on his feet, and DDT'd RVD on the chair! Rob's cut had gotten worse. He went for the pin, 1...2...THR-NO! He went for another DDT on the chair, but Rob grabbed his legs and slammed him onto the chair! He held on and toseed Tommy into the top turnbuckle! Tommy stumbled around, and when he turned, he was met with a springboard leg lariat by Van Dam. Rob went for a cover, 1...2...NO! Rob was now annoyed. He left the ring, and pulled out a table! He set it up outside and went back into the ring. He crotched Dreamer onto the top rope, Fonzie placed the chair in front of Tommy's face, and Rob climbed the top rope and gave him his signature jumping side kicked, sending the chair, into Tommy's face! He fell outside, and Rob followed, placing him on the table. He climbed the top, presumably for a frog splash, but Dreamer rolled off of the table. RVD made up for it with a body splash from the top! He front suplexed Tommy on the guard rail, and gave him the corkscrew D & T leg drop from the apron! He got up and sent Tommy back into the ring.

Rob lifted Tommy up, but Tommy surprised him with the Dreamer Cutter! He lifted Rob up and gave him a VICIOUS piledriver, causing Rob to bounce up about a foot off of the mat! He covered, 1...2...THR-NO!!! Rob was still fighting! He set Rob up onto the turnbuckle and was about to give Rob a Dreamer Driver off of the top rope through the table, but Rob escaped and gave Tommy a fisherman suplex off the top rope, through the table!

_"OH MY GOD!" Styles yelled!_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Both Tommy and RVD were out, after a few minutes and multiple replays, both men crawled back into the ring. Rob slowly got up and gave him a leg drop. He climbed to the top rope, and hit the Five-Star Frog Splash! He covered, 1...2...THR-NO! Tommy still wouldn't kick out! He argued with the referee, allowing Tommy to give a surprise roll-up. He only got 2 though. He lifted Rob up and went for the Spicolli Driver, but Rob reversed to a crucifik pin for 2. Tommy, who was also bleeding from the sidekick, charged at RVD, but he reversed it to a hiptoss, which Tommy in turn reverse to a DDT! He left the ring and then got a table, and also something special: ligter fluid and a match! The crowd became crazed with anticipation! Tommy climbed to the apron and poured lighter fluid on the table, not knowing that Rob climbed the turnbuckle behind him. Tommy, lit the match and tossed it into the table, lighting it on fire! He turned around, and RVD gave him a jumping sidekick, sending Tommy off of the apron through the flaming table!!!!!!

_"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!!!! Joey screamed._

_"Tommy's on fire!" Tazz yelled._

_"He's dead!" Punk yelled._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

The crowd went insane, as they loved the returned of true hardcore wrestling. Rob dragged Tommy's carcass back in the ring, climbed the top rope, and gave him a Five-Star Frog Splash! Rob hooked the leg, 1...2...3! It was over! RVD won!

_"Oh my lord, what a violent match!" Tazz said, amazed. _

_"This goes up there with any of ECW's best!" Joey said._

_"Man, I sure have a lot of things coming for me here in ECW!" Punk commented._

RVD celebrated, and then Sabu appeared on the stage and gestured to the belt. Rob nodded and smiled at him. He grabbed the belt, wrapped it around his shoulders, and did his thumbs pose while ECW went off the air.


	4. July 4, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 4 - July 4, 2006**

**Live from the ECW Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvannia**

Rather than the usual ECW theme song being shown, a highlight video of ECW moments in the ECW arena was shown. From the fans' chair riot, to Shane Douglas throwing the NWA Title Belt down, to Tommy Dreamer taking 10 singapore shots and several other magical moments in that sweatbox arena. After a highlight package was shown, another video played. It was Rob Van Dam calling out Sabu to a match for tonight on ECW's You Tube-Exclusive Recap show.

"Just a few days ago, I beat one of my future opponents in the three-way dance, Tommy Dreamer. So next week I want to prove that I can beat both of my opponents. So Sabu, I'm challenging you to a match to a match in the ECW arena next week. When I beat you, well, then Paul should bring out another guy to face me at Heatwave for me to beat because there's no point in doing the three-way dance! This whole feud is just a way for me to prove to all of you fans that I'm the Whole...Fuckin'...Show!"

Also anounced for this special show was EZ Money vs. Little Guido in a preview of the tag team titles match at ECW Heatwave; in a match that would feature both an ECW debut and a redebut, Sandman and Justin Credible take on Sandman and Mike Knox; and in the main event Rob Van Dam faces Sabu in an eagerly anticipated match.

**EZ Money vs. Little Guido**

This was a big match for EZ Money as it was his single's redebut._ Money Ain't A Tang_by Jay Z and Jurmaine Dupri played, and the newly named team of Kash-Money made their entrance, with Kid Kash accompanying to make sure that no funny business went on. F.B.I made their entrance with a less intimidating looking Big Show. The crude Philadelphia crowd, of course, had some obscene chants for Trinity...

**"TRINITY SWALLOWS! TRINITY SWALLOWS!"**

_"The fans may be possibly refering to how they got Big Show to join the F.B.I." Joey Styles said, laughing._

Tony Mamaluke entered the ring, focused.They locked horns, and EZ Money backed Tony into a corner. The referee seperated the two, and then Tony charged at EZ but was met with a deep armdrag. EZ grabbed a front facelock, and held onto it. He stood up and went for a suplex, but Mamaluke countered to a neckbreaker. He applied a chinlock, but EZ quickly countered with a reverse jaw-breaker. He gave him a swinging neckbreaker and followed with a leg drop. Mamaluke rose to his feet, and EZ charged, but Mamaluke caught with a backdrop, but EZ held onto the top rope and gave him a slingshot clothesline. He kicked him in the gut and gave him a snap DDT for 2. Mamaluke left the ring to regain composure, but EZ Money figured that he was setting him up for a trap, so he didn't follow. Tony slid back in the ring and gave him a running sleeper slam and held onto him, turning it into a rear naked choke. Moments later, EZ made it to his feet, repositioned Mamaluke, and gave him a Samoan driver. Mamaluke rolled toward the bottom rope, and EZ Money walked toward him but was met with a low blow. Mamaluke went for a dragon sleeper, but Money was already fighting, so he gave him an inverted suplex instead.

Tony went for the reverse double-underhook facebuster, but EZ lifted him up, put him in Canadian backbreaker position, and flipped him into an impant DDT! He covered, 1...2...No! EZ Money then grabbed Mamaluke and gave him the Paywindow back to belly piledriver! Hook of the leg, 1...2...Little Guido came in and broke the pin! Kid Kash saw this and gave Guido a spring board dropkick and cleaned house on the F.B.I! EZ Money lifted Tony Mamaluke and gave him a front suplex to the outside!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Fans, don't go anywhere, because you don't want to miss this!" Joey Styles said as ECW went to a commercial break._

When ECW returned, EZ Money was pounding on Tony Mamaluke in the corner. He set Mamluke on the top turnbuckle, but Mamaluke gave him a Tornado DDT from the top rope! They were both down, but Tony managed to crawl toward EZ and cover, 1...2...THR-NO! Tony quickly rose to his feet, and went for a suplex, but EZ Money got the double underhook brainbuster out of nowhere! He lifted Mamaluke up, and gave him the Cha-Ching bomb! Lateral press, 1...2...3! It was over, EZ Money won his singles re-debut!

However, the celebration was quickly ended, because Big Show, Big Guido, and Little Guido attacked EZ Money. Kid Kash tried to save, but Big Show chokeslammed him and sent him to aisle and all the way backstage. Meanwhile in the ring, Big Guido gave EZ Money a powerbomb! EZ rolled out of the ring, and Tony Mamaluke tossed him into the crowd! Then, suddenly Big Show and Kid Kash were at the balcony that Tommy Dreamer had been chokeslammed off of at Hardcore Heaven '96. Big Show pounded on Kid Kash there, and Little Guido slid three tables into the crowd. EZ Money got to his feet, but Big Guido gave him a vicious powerbomb on the concrete floor! Little Guido stacked the three tables on top of each other. Big Show grabbed Kid Kash by the neck, lifted him up, and chokelammed him off the balcony through all three tables!!!!!!!!!

_"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" Joey Styles screamed._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"We need a goddamn medic!" Tazz yelled._

Kid Kash lay on the floor lifeless as EMT's went up to him and placed him on a stretcher as they also checked on EZ Money and placed him on a stretcher as well.

_"How will this affect their chances at Heatwave?" Tazz asked._

_"If they even make it to Heatwave..." Joey Styles said in a concerned voice. "On that note, we have to take a commercial break."_

When ECW came back, Paul Heyman was making his way to the ring. He grabbed a mic and spoke. "You know, I just can't tell you how much emotion is going through me right now." Paul began. "Being back in this arena, with all of you fans-the best fans in the world-is just overwhelming! We haven't done an ECW show here since December 2000, and several other promotions have run shows here since then. They've tried to be like us, and no matter how insane their action is, they can't recreate the emotion that we created here!"

**"THANK YOU PAUL E! THANK YOU PAUL E!"**

"Just like I said at One Night Stand and our premiere, this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you! I, from the bottom of my heart, thank all of you fans for love and care for ECW! This is better than any other promotion you've seen live. This isn't you watered-down Monday Night Raw, SmackDown, or any promotion that copies us - this is E-C-Fuckin'-W!" The crowd cheered as Paul continued. "Also, I have a special match schedule for Heatwave - I've made a deal with New Japan Pro Wrestling to help showcase their wrestlers on American pay-per-views. At Heatwave, you will see El Samurai take on Hiroshi Tanahashi!" The fans cheered, as they had obviously heard of that promotion. Paul Heyman left the ring as they were getting ready for the next match.

**Stevie Richards & Mike Knox vs. The Sandman and Justin Credible**

First, Stevie Richards appeared, accompanied by the masked man. And then, it was time for an ECW debut. Metallica's _Better Than You _played, and Mike Knox made his entrance. He recieved a good amount of cheers due to his accompishments, as he was a two-time IZW champion. Then, _Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck _played, and Justin Credible returned, with the Queen of Extreme Francine by his side. And then, _Enter Sandman _played, and from the section of the crowd where Joey Styles and Tazz were announcing and where the wrestlers watched the show, Sandman emerged, with a cigarette, a singapore cane, and a beer can. He traveled around the arena, drinking beer, letting the fans cane themselves, busting his head open with beer cans, and stomping on a cigarette. By the time he made it to the Eagle's nest, Enter Sandman was already at the beginning again, and he was lighting up another cigarette. He finally made it to the ring, and the match started instantly. The wrestlers paired up, with Credible focusing on Knox and Sandman focusing on Stevie. Sandman gave Stevie several cane shots, and then Mik Knox powerslammed Justin Credible to the outside, and prettey soon everyone erupted into a brawl outside of the ring!

_"To hell with the actual wrestling!" Styles proclaimed._

Mike Knox was pounding on Justin Credible, and then Francine hit him in the back with a singapore cane. Justin Credible got up and grabbed, and then him and Sandman gave Stevie Richards a tag team caning! The hooded man tried to assist him, but was caned in the head. Everyone started brawling in the crowd, and soon, they exited the arena entirely via the front door in the balcony! They were fighting in the streets, and Sandman hit Mike Knox in the head with a cymbol that he grabbed from one of the fans outside! Stevie Richards slammed Justin head first into someone's car repeatedly, and then Mike Knox, who had hit the Sandman with a keyboard, gave him a spinebuster on the roof of the car! Justin and Stevie were fighting on top of the hood of another car, and then Justin Credible superkicked Stevie off of the roof and followed with a diving elbowoff the roof!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"We're gonna get sued!" Joey said._

_"Good thing that Paul Heyman has some friends that are lawyers!" Tazz said._

Sandman made a comeback and bashed Mike Knox headfirst into a garage, busting him open. He noticed Stevie getting up, so he grabbed a beer bottle from a fan and smashed it over Stevie's head, busting _him_ open! They eventually heade back into the arena at least, and were brawling into the crowd!

_"Fans, we have to take a break, so pray that we already haven't been thrown off of the network by the time we come back!" Joey Styles said._

When ECW came back on, they were at the area where Joey Styles and Tazz were commentating. Everyone was busted open now, and Mike Knox slammed Justin Credible into a wall as Stevie Richards set up several tables on the lower level leading into the crowd. When he went back to the upper level, Sandman charged at him with the cane, but miseed, and was dangerously close to the edge. Stevie started punching him, and Sandman was losing balance. Justin Credible came out of nowhere and hit Stevie in the side of the head with a singapore cane, and Sandman started stomping on him. Mike Knox hit the Sandman in the back of the head with a monitor, clotheslined Justin Credible, and gave him a spinebuster off of the upper-level platform, through the tables!!!!!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey yelled._

**"HE'S HARDCORE! HE'S HARDCORE! HE'S HARDCORE!"**

This left the Sandman by himself. He was now all canes and fury, caning everyone in sight. Stevie fell off the platform and through a couple of tables! Mike Knox began cowering back to the ring, and Sandman followed. They were finally back in the ring after ten minutes but not quite eager to actually wrestle. Sandman got a couple of clotheslines, but then Mike Knox came back and tore his head off with one of his own. Stevie and Justin were limping back to ringside. They crawled back in the ring, and Stevie went for a Stevie Kick on Sandman, but was slow with it that he easily ducked and hit him in the back of the head with the cane. Mike Knox gave Justin a big boot, and then gave him swinging reverse STO! He covered, and Sandman was about to break, but Stevie gave him a low blow! The ref counted, 1...2...3!

Francine consoled Justin as Stevie and the hooded man attacked Sandman. The hooded guy broke Sandman's cane in half. He then grabbed a mic. In an odd, robotic sounding voice, he said, "Sandman, this Sunday, you will pay for the way you've lived your life!" Stevie added in a Stevie Kick as he and Stevie left the ring.

_"What was that about?" Tazz asked._

_"What business does this guy have to do with the way Sandman lives life?" Joey asked._

ECW went to a commercial, when it came back, the camera was centered toward ECW's front row regular, John "Hat Guy" Bailey, with his typical straw hat and Hawaiian shirt on. Then, Sabu's music hit. This was a big oppurtunity for him to prove that he could win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship. Then Rob Van Dam made his entrance, carrying the ECW World Heavyweight title and having Bill Alphonso at his side. He made it to the ring, and after introductions were handled, the bell rang. Sabu and Rob circled each other, both making attempts to dropkick each other's knees. They locked up and Sabu got the go-behind and grabbed RVD's leg and hooked a leg grapevine. Sabu broke the hold and began kicking at Rob's knee. RVD kicked him off and made it to his feet and Sabu charged at him. RVD caught him with a hiptoss and went for a senton and Sabu rolled out the way and went for his own Senton, but Rob rolled out of the way and went for a legdrop, and Sabu rolled out and went for a low kick, which Rob ducked. Sabu went for his own leg drop, but Rob moved away and they both got up. They both charged at each other, and rob leapfrogged over Sabu, Sabu leapfrogged over RVD, RVD got in split position Sabu jumped over him, and Rob turned around and monkey flipped him, and they both got up and were at a standoff, as the crowd gave them a huge standing ovation for that incredible chain of reversals.

RVD charged and went for a suplex, but Sabu ducked and gave him a Northern Lights Suplex. Sabu went back to the knee, hooking a single leb crab. Rob managed to make it to the ropes, and Sabu broke the hold. Sabu irish whipped RVD and backdropped him and gave him a leg drop. He went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He tossed at RVD's head, set it up, and gave him a beautiful triple-jump moonsault! He opted not to cover as RVD cowered to ropes Sabu charged at him and gave him a clothesline, sending him outside. Sabu followed him as he whipped RVD into the guard rail. He grabbed the chair from the ring, set it up near Rob, and gave him the Air Sabu! They headed back into the ring, and Sabu leaned RVD against the second rope, climbed to the top, and legdropped him! RVD rolled to the outside, and Sabu gave him a slingshot plancha! Sabu tossed RVD into the crowd, grabbed a chair, set it up in the ring, and gave him the Triple-Jump Arabian press into the crowd!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!" **

_"Fans, don't go anywhere, because we're coming right back!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial break._

When it came back, Sab and RVD were still out side. RVD had Sabu set on the guard rail, and Rob climbed to the top of the guard rail and gave him a leg drop. He brought Sabu back in the ring and waited for him to get back up. Rob climbed to the top rope and gave him a somersault press with the chair. He covered, but only got 2. RVD went for a spin kick, but Sbu ducked and gave him a leg sweep and a legdrop. He gave RVD a snapmare and followed with a springboard leg lariat. He whipped RVD into the corner and delivered some punches, but RVD countered with some forearms. He gave him several stiff kicks, charged, and hit a spinning heel kick. He crotched Sabu on the top rope, Fonzie placed the chair in front of his face, and Rob gave him a jumping side kick, sending Sabu to the floor. Rob followed with a somersault plancha!

**"RVD! RVD! RVD!"**

The Whole Fucking Show smiled at the crowd and did his cocky bow. However, he left himself open, allowing Sabu to give him a running necksnap on the floor. Sabu went back into the ring and gave him a slingshot leg drop! He grabbed the timekeeper's table and set it up. Rob Van Dam cowered to a corner, and Sabu jumped onto a table, ran, and gave him a diving clothesline off the table! He threw Rob back in the ring And set him on the top turnbuckle. He set up a chair, ran and gave him a springboard hurricanrana! He covered, 1...2...NO! Sabu slowly rose to his feet, exhausted. He grabbed the chair and went for an Atomic Arabian Facebuster, but Rob moved out the way, and Sabu landed on his legs! RVD lifted him up and gave him a fisherman buster! He went for a pin, 1...2...THRE-NO! RVD whipped Sabu into the corner and set him up for the top rope Fisherman Buster, but Sabu started slugging him. RVD forearmed him and grabbed a chair. He threw it at him, Sabu caught it, and Rob gave him a springboard Van Daminator, causing Sabu to fall off the top rope through the table outside!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"THIS MATCH RULES! THIS MATCH RULES!"**

Rob brought Sabu back in the ring and covered, 1...2...THR-NO! The crowd was now on their collective feet and clapping in appreciation for the effort from both men. Rob climbed to the top, but Sabu got up and starting punching him. He then gave him a DDT from the top! He covered, 1...2...NO! Sabu was exhausted, looking for a way to get this match over with. RVD slowly got up, and they both springboarded and gave eachother clotheslines as they were lying in the middle of the ring. Sabu crawled to the outside and pulled out another table, this time bridging the guard rail and the apron with it. He set RVD on the table, but Rob rolled off, but Sabu compensated with a splash! They headed back into the ring, and slugged it out. RVD gave Sabu a northern lights suplex, and wedged the chair between the top and middle rope. He irish whipped Sabu into the corner and stinged his back, and gave him multible shoulder thrusts.

Rob covered, but still got 2! He was now growing desperate, and set Sabu on the table, Sabu rolled off, and Rob didn't dive at him, obviously tired. Sabu went back in the ring and threw the chair at Rob's head and covered, 1...2...NO! Sabu was arguin with the ref, and RVD rolled him up for 2. Sabu crawled near the ropes, and RVD charged. He was backdropped, but landed on his feet on the table. Sabu started punching him, and grabbed the chair and hit him with it. Rob held on to the ropes to keep from falling, and Sabu set up the chair. He bounced off the ropes, ran, and gave RVD a triple jump DDT through the table!!!!!!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"Holy Shit!" Tazz yelled._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"Rob might have broken his neck!" Styles commented._

After a few minutes, Sabu got to his feet, brought Rob back to the ring, gave him one final Atomic Arabian Facebuster and covered, 1...2...3! SABU WON! He beat the champion!

_"Sabu's now the favorite to win the three-way dance at Heatwave!" Tazz said._

_"Yes, and that Pay-Per-View's only five days away!" Joey Styles said._

The crowd gave both men a standing ovation as Sabu pointed to the rafters.

**Lineup for Heatwave:**

International Affair: El Samurai vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi

Mike Knox vs. Justin Credible

ECW World Television Championship: Kurt Angle vs. CW Anderson

ECW World Tag Team Championship: FBI vs. Kid Kash and EZ Money

Stairway to Hell: The Sandman vs. Stevie Richards

Three-Way Dance for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship: Sabu vs. Tommy Dreamer vs. Rob Van Dam


	5. ECW Heatwave

**ECW Heatwave**

**Live from the Golden Dome in Monaca, Pennsylvania**

The intro played, the crowd of 4,854 were on their feet, and Heatwave began. Joey Styles was in the middle of the ring as he introduced the show. "Welcome, fans, to ECW Heatwave!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "We have a great show planned for all of you tonight, so sit back and enjoy!" Joey Styles went back to the announce table as the first match started...

**International Affair: El Samurai vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi**

_"For those of you unaware, New Japan Pro Wrestling is a Japan-based promotion that specializes in strong-style shoot wrestling and _puroresu_, a stiffer, more brutal style."_

A New Japan referee was in the ring as the wrestlers made their entrance. First, the masked high flyer El Samurai made his way to the ring. Then, the High Flying Star Hiroshi Tanahashi entered the ring. The crowd was cheering in eager anticiation as Bob Artese did he introductions.

"The following match is an International Affair presented by New Japan Pro Wrestling! Introducing first, from Hanamaki, Iwate, Japan, weighing tonight at 203 pounds, El Samurai! And, from Ogaki, Gifu, Japan, weighing in tonight at 231 pounds, he is the High Flying Star, Hiroshi Tanahashi!"

The bell sounded, and the match began. They started with a Greco-Roman Knucklelock. Hiroshi had the power advantage, sending El Samurai down. Samurai bridged to prevent his shoulders from touching the mat. He rose up and placed his leg behind Tanahashi's, took him down, and gave him an arm lock. After a few seconds, El Samurai placed Tanahashi's arm behind his back and stiffly dropped his knee onto it. He did it again, and went back to the armlock. After a few minutes, Tanahashi rose to his feet and and gave Samurai an arm scissors take down into a cross armbreaker, wich El Samurai countered into a Ricky Steamboat-like armdrag, into an armlock which Tanahashi counterd by sweeping his legs and giving him and armlock. El Samurai kipped up, backflipped, placed his leg on the back of Tanahashi's head and backflipped again and flipped Tanahashi over, legdropped his arm, and went back into an armlock. The crowd gave them a standing ovation for that chain wrestling exchange.

_"These two definitely aren't falling short of expectations at the start of this matchup." Joey Styles said._

El Samurai got up, still holding the arm. He climbed the top rope and walked the ropes, a la Undertaker's Old School, and legdropped his arm. Tanahashi soon got up and took El Samurai down and grabbed a wristlock. He then bent him down, and gave him a Dragon Sleeper. El Samurai tried to walk toward the ropes, but Tanahashi kept pulling him back. El Samurai flipped up out of nowhere and gave him an inverted DDT. Tanahashi got up, and El Samurai gave him a Tiger Suplex for 2. He once again waited for Tanahashi to get up, and then gave him some very stiff martial arts kicks. He went for another kick, but Tanahashi grabbed his leg and flipped him up, but El Samurai landed on his feet and gave him a spinning heel kick to applause from the crowd. He gave him a wristlock, but Tanahashi countered to a single-arm DDT. He covered, but to no avail. Tanahashi waited for Samurai to get back up, and then gave him a lariat to the back of the neck. He delivered a pair of elbows to the back of the neck and got a neck vice, working the neck for the Dragon Suplex.

Hiroshi gave him a snapmare and dropkicked him in the back of the neck. He went for a German suplex, but Samurai pulled a standing switch and went for his own, but Tanahashi pulled his own standing switch and gave him 3 German Suplexes. He applied a Dragon sleeper, and dropped El Samurai neck first onto his knee. He held onto him, and applied an an odd sufboard stretch. El Samurai escaped and gave him an armdrag, Tanahashi charged, El Samurai leaped over him and went for a monkey flip, but Tanahashi flipped above his knee. El Samurai swept his leg and went for a senton, but Tanahashi moved out of the way and went for his own, but El Samurai moved out the way. El Samurai then gave him a martial arts kick in the gut and they exchanged arm drags. El Samurai went for a spinning heel kick, but Tanhashi ducked and gave him a double leg takedown and went for a pin, but El Samurai kicked out and they both went for dropkicks and missed. They were at a standoff, and the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

Tanahashi got few chops to the chest. He then lifted him up and gave him a double underhook shoulderbreaker. El Samurai crawled to the corner, and Tanahashi gave him some chest slaps, earning a "woo!" from the crowd for each one. El Samurai came back with his own chops and kicked him in the abdomen. He set him on the top rope, but Tanahashi came back with the diving sleeper slam. He covered, but only got 2. He delivered some more chops and went for an irish whip, but El Samurai reversed to his own and caught him with a powerslam. He then placed Tanahashi on his shoulder, walked toward the ropes, and gave him a Samurai Bomb out of the ring! He climbed the top rope, waited for Tanahashi to get up, and gave him a Hulacanrana!

_"Hulacanrana from the top rope!" Joey Styles yelled._

The crowd was cheering, as El Samurai got up and dragged Tanahashi to the ring. He irish whipped him and gave him the divorce court. He grabbed his arm and went for the chickenwing arm lock, but Tanahashi kicked him in the face. He got back to his feet and went for another German suplex, but El Samurai elbowed him in the face and gave him a stiff roundhouse kick! There was a cut visible under Tanahashi's eye. He then lifted him up and planted him with an inverted brainbuster! He covered, 1...2...NO! He waited for Tanahashi to get up and charged, but Tanahashi gave him a sleeper slam! He then ran toward the ropes and gave him a springboard moonsault press! He then gave him the wrist-lock exploder! 1...2...NO! El Samurai crawled to the outside, and then Tanahashi gave him a cartwheel moonsault press to the outside!

_"We are witnessing an incredible match from these two!" Tazz said._

Tanahashi went back in the ring and did a springboard backflip to taunt him. El Samurai crawled back in the ring, and Tanahashi hooked his arms and gave him a bridging double underhook suplex for two. He set El Samurai on the top rope and went for a superplex, but El Samurai gave him a tornado DDT! He went for another brainbuster, but Tanahashi flipped out of it and gave him an inverted brainbuster! He covered, 1...2..NO! He climbed to the top rope and went for a frog splash, but El Samurai lifted up his knee and Tanahashi landed gut-first on to it and flipped up! El Samurai slowly got up and gave him a gutbuster and followed with a standing shooting star press, getting a two-count. He then gave him a front suplex on the top rope, climbed the turnbuckle, and gave him the corcscrew senton across the top rope! Tanahashi rolled to the outside, and El Samurai gave him a no hands twisting crossbody to the outside!

_"I love Japan!" Joey Styles proclaimed._

El Samurai gave him some chops outside and went for an Irish whip into the steps, but Hiroshi countered and sent him to the steps instead. He lifted El Samurai up and sent him shoulder first in to the post. He brought him backk in the ring, but El Samurai gave him a Japanese armdrag and got the chickenwing arm lock! Tanahashi fought as best as he can, and managed to get his foot on the rope. El Samurai broke the hold, grabbed his arm, and gave him a single arm inverted DDT. He picked Tanahashi up, but was surprised with a cradle! 1...2...THR-NO! El Samurai got up, surprised, and Tanahashi gave him a running necksnap! He then lifted El Samurai up, and gave him the Dragon Suplex! 1...2...3! He won! Tanahashi won the International affair!

_"Why do good things always have to come to an end?" Tazz complained._

_"This wasn't good, this was friggin' awesome!" Joey Styles said._

The crowd gave them a standing ovation as the Hiroshi Tanahashi lifted up El Samurai and extended his hand. El Samurai accepted and gave him a handshake and raised his arm.

_"We need to find as many New Japan tapes as we possibly can." Tazz said._

_"I know, but on another note, here's a look at one of the participants in the Three-Way Dance later tonight, Sabu." Joey Styles said._

A video package that highlighted Sabu's ECW career played. Then, backstage, RVD was seen throwing punches and kicks, determined to retain his ECW World Championship.

**Justin Credible vs. Mike Knox**

This was a match that was made following their tag match at the ECW arena a few days ago. After their entrances and introductions were settled, the bell rang. They locked up, and Mike Knox fiercly tossed Justin Credibe to a corner. He gave him some shoulder thrusts, but Justin Credible kicked him in the face. He gave him some right hands and a boot to the abdomen followed by a DDT. He whipped him to the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Mike Knox gave him the divorce court. He lifted him up and went for a sidewalk slam, but Justin countered to a Russian leg sweep. He went for a cover, but Knox threw him off. Justin charged, but was met with a vicious big boot for 2. He set Justin up on the top turnbuckle, but Justin dove at him. Mike Knox grabbed him in mid-air, and flapjacked him onto the top of the post, busting Justin open.

_"Definitely not good for Justin Credible." Joey Styles began. "If he's looking for revenge, then he'd better step up."_

_"You don't want to get busted open in the beginning of the match." Tazz commented._

Mike Knox grabbed him and delivered straight punches to the forehead, trying to get more blood flowing. He charged at him, and gave him a vicious running reverese elbow, causing Justin's head to jerk back. He covered, but only got a 2 count. Mike Knox left the ring and grabbed a chair from the timekeeper's table. He stalked Justin with it, but the Justin came out of nowhere and superkicked the chair into his face! He covered, but was met with 2. Mike Knox crawled out of the ring, and Justin Credible gave him a slingshot plancha! Mike Knox kicked him in the nuts and gave him a snake eyes onto the guard rail. He grabbed the chair from the ring and hit Justin in the face with it. He then whipped Justin into the steps and came charging in with a front kick, sandwiching Justin's head between Knox's boot and the steps.

Mike Knox grabbed Justin and dragged him to the announce table. He cleared it of monitors, etc. and grabbed Justin, but Credible came back and busted him open with a monitor. He grabbed Knox and shoved his head into the post, and then Francine handed him the singapore cane. Justin blasted Knox with it, and hit him in the back with it several times. He rammed Mike into the edge of the announce table, and then whipped him to the guard rail. He clotheslined him, sending both men into the crowd. They exchanged fists in the crowd, and Justin Credible hit Mke with a beer can. They were now near the hockey bleachers, and Mike Knox suddenly tossed Justin into one of the boards. He tossed Justin to the upper level in the crowd and they brawled up the steps. Mike Knox crotched Justin onto the rail and slid him down, causing Justin to fall down into the first level. Mike Knox ran down the steps and gave him a splash!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"I wouldn't have expected a man his size to do something like that!" Joey Styles said._

Mike Knox dragged Justin Credible back to ringside and back to the ring. He stayed outside, and set up a table. He went back in the ring and gave Justin a powerslam. 1...2...NO! He lifted Justin up, but was surprised with a cutter! Justin covered, 1...2...NO! Francine handed Justin a chair, and he hit Mike Knox with it and gave him the That's Incredible piledriver! He covered, 1...2...NO! Justin argued with the referee, and Mike Knox slowly got to his feet. He kicked Justin in the nuts, lifted him up, walked toward the ropes, and gave him a spinebuster over the top rope, through the table!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Mike Knox dragged Justin Credible's carcass back in the ring and covered, 1...2...3. The match was over. Mike Knox raised his arms in victory as the crowd booed.

**"FUCK YOU KNOX! FUCK YOU KNOX! FUCK YOU KNOX!"**

_"The crowd still doesn't like Knox even after that display of power..." Joey Styles said._

_"Well, regardless of that, Kurt Angle vs. CW Anderson is next!"_

**ECW World Television Championship: Kurt Angle vs. CW Anderson**

Kurt Angle made his entrance first, once again getting a mixed reaction. CW Anderson made his entrance, and after introductions, the match began. They locked up, and CW Anderson got a waistlock takedown into a headlock. Kurt escaped and gave him a dragon-screw leg whip into a stepover toehold. Anderson kicked him off, but Kurt came back and reapplied the hold. He turned it into a spinning toehold and then a figure-4 leg-lock, earning whoo's from the crowd. After a struggle, CW Anderson reversed the hold and Angle quick went toward the ropes. Kurt got up and wrapped his legs around Anderson's and slammed his down, putting pressure on Anderson's ankle. He then turned him around and gave him a reverse Indian Deathlock Surfboard hold. Anderson fought as hard as he could, but Kurt broke the hold and started stomping at his ankle. He went for the ankle lock, but Anderson kicked him off, sending Kurt to a corner.

Anderson walked up and punched him a couple of times, and Kurt came back with European uppercuts. Kurt got a couple more, and gave him a belly-to-belly suplex. He then gave him a single-leg Boston crab. Anderson powered out, and gave him a clothesline. Kurt gave him an uppercut, but CW Anderson gave him the Anderson left, sending him outside. Anderson followed and dropped Angle face first on the guard rail. He dragged Angle to the announce table and rammed him face-first there. Anderson put Kurt in powerslam position and rammed him back-first into the post! He sent Angle back in the ring, Irish whipped him and gave him a powerslam. He drove his knees into Angle's back and gave him a modified camel clutch, working on the back.

_"He's obviously going for the spinebuster." Tazz said._

Angle came back with a few elbows and made it to his feet. Angle gave him a vicious clothesline and went for another one, but Anderson reversed with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Anderson dropped a couple of elbows to Angle's back. Angle got back up, but got whipped into a corner. Anderson gave him a clothesline and followed with bulldog. He turned Angle to expose his back and climbed to the top, but Angle got up and hit his signature superplex for 2. He went for an Angle Salm, but Anderson reversed to an armdrag. He went for a clothesline, but Kurt Angle reversed to a German suplex. He went for a moonsault, but Anderson moved out the way and Kurt hit the mat hard. Andeson got to his feet and gave him a suplex. He charged at Angle, but Angle backdropped him over the top, but Anderson landed on the apron. He then gave Angle a vertical suplex off the apron to the floor!

_"Angle might have a broken back!" Joey Styles yelled._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Anderson was hurt as much as Angle. They slowly made it to their feet and crawled back into the ring. They got into a slow slugfest, exhausted. Kurt was barely able to walk thanks to the work on the back. He slowly ran towards Anderson, but was planted with a Spinebuster! Anderson covered, 1...2...NO! Kurt got his foot on the bottom rope! Anderson lifted Angle up, but Kurt and went for a hammerlock short range lariat, but Kurt countered with an Angle Slam! He crawled and covered, 1...2...NO! Angle lifted Anderson up, and Anderson punched him in the gut. He set him on the top turnbuckle and hit the second rope stalling suplex! He covered, 1...2...NO!

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

Anderson argued with the ref, and then Angle came out of nowhere and gave him the ankle lock! Anderson made it to the ropes and Kurt broke the hold. Anderson gave him a clothesline and went for a superkick, but Angle grabbed his ankle and locked it in again! Anderson fought as hard as he could, but Kurt turned it into the inescapable heel hook! CW Anderson fought as hard as he could, but had no choice but to tap out! Kurt won and was now the ECW World Television champion!

_"Kurts the new ECW TV Champion!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"That was one of the best matches I've ever seen!" Tazz said._

The crowd, after that match, was willing to get on Angle's side.

**"ANGLE! ANGLE! ANGLE!"**

Kurt lifted his new belt in the air and left the ring. CW slowly got to his feet and recieved a standing ovation. He limped to the back.

Then, the usual static came across the screen as they cut to the backstage area, where Tommy Dreamer was being interviewed by Al Snow.

"What are your thoughts on tonight's matchup?" Al asked.

"You see, a couple of weeks ago," Tommy began. "Rob Van Dam beat me in a preview match of tonight's main event. Then he went around and said that there should be no point in even doing tonight's matchup. Well the fact is Rob, I couldn't care less about the match. Sabu might've cared about his, but I didn't! Hell, why do you think I got the shit beat out of me for most of the match? I didn't give a fuck about that match because it wasn't for the title! I asked Paul for that match so I could get a good idea at what I was facing. I just stood their and let you beat me up so I could see your moves and counter-moves. So thanks Rob for showing me how you fight! You said that this whole feud was just a way for you prove that you're the Whole Fuckin' Show, well tonight, the Whole Fuckin' Show gets stopped! I'm takin' out you and Sabu, and when you look up after the beating I give you, you'll see me raising the ECW Title belt high in the air, and you'll hear Bob Artese saying, 'Your winner and NEW ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Tommy Dreamer!'"

_"Very intense words by Tommy Dreamer." Joey Styles said._

_"He's very confident going into the three-way-dance." Tazz said._

**ECW World Tag Team Championship: The F.B.I vs. Kash Money**

Footage was shown of the chokeslam off the balcony from last week. Word was still unknown on the conditions of EZ Money and Kid Kash's conditions.

_"Ladies and gentleman, what you're seeing on your TV screens is footage from last week." Joey Styles said. "Last Tuesday, Big Show chokeslammed Kid Kash of the goddamn balcony through three tables."_

_"We've been informed that they are able to wrestle, but their condition is unkown." Tazz explained._

First, the challengers, Kid Kash and EZ Money, made their entrances. Kash had tape around his ribs as they walked to the ring. Then, the confident F.B.I made their way to the ring.

**"WHERE'S MY PIZZA?! WHERE'S MY PIZZA?! WHERE'S MY PIZZA?!"**

Kid Kash and Little Guido started. Little Guido ran behind Kid Kash and started punching his back. He sent Kid Kash to the mat, drove his nknee into his back and applied a chinlock, keeping his knee on Kash's back. Kash came back with punches to the face. He whipped Guido into the ropes and gave him a kitchen sink and applied an abdominal stretch. Little Guido countered with a hiptoss, held onto the arm and gave him a surfboard stretch. He then gave him a mixed martial arts style front face lock and body scissors combination. He let go, and then tagged in Tony Mamaluke. Tony Mamaluke stomped on his back and gave him a Boston crab. Kid Kash made it the ropes, Mamaluke broke the hold, and began to fiercly stomp on Kash's back. The referee broke them apart and Tony argued with the referee, allowin Kid Kash to kick him in the back. He gave him an electric chair bomb, turned him over and applied a jacknife pin for two. Tony Mamaluke punched his back and gave him a backbreaker, and then Little Guido gave him an elbow drop. Little Guido went back in the corner and Tony Mamaluke gave him a suplex. He held onto Kash, gave him a snapmare and kicked his back. He then ran and dropkicked his back. He dragged Kid Kash to a post, exposed his back, horizontally aligned Kid Kash with the post and rammed his back into it.

_"This is a good strategy by F.B.I." Joey Styles said._

_"If they work on his back, then it's gonna be hard for Kash to use his major moves." Tazz said._

_"But lets not forget about EZ Money, who's in a better condition, and Kid Kash's other moves."_

Tony Mamaluke went back in the ring and irish whipped Kid Kash and went for a powerslam, but Kid Kash reversed to a headscissors take down! Kid Kash crawled to EZ Money and tagged him in. EZ Money came in and gave him a couple of clotheslines, and then got the handspring enzuigiri. He irish whipped Mamaluke into the corner and then gave him a clothesline and bulldog combination. He covered but to no avail. He gave Tony a Canadian backbreaker, and then flipped him into a DDT. Another cover, another 2 count. He gave him a suplex, and then a neck breaker. He set him up for a powerbomb, but Tony Mamaluke reversed to hurcanrana. EZ Money came charging in with a clothesline, but Tony reversed to a crucifix pin for 2. He charged at him and gave him a spinning headscissors into a flipping armdrag takedown! The exchanged arm drags, and EZ Money went for a pin, but Tony pushed him off. EZ gave him a kitchen sink and tagged in Kid Kash. Kid Kash came in and gave him a spinning heel kick for 2. He went for a suplex, but Tony counterd into a German suplex for 2. He whipped Kid Kash and went for a side slam, but Kid Kash flipped out and gave him a tombstone piledriver! He covered, 1...2...Little Guido broke the pin! Kid Kash clotheslined Little Guido out of the ring and tossed Tony Mamaluke over the top rope. He jumped to theapron, and then gave both men a springboard corckscrew senton press!

**"K.I.D! K.I.D! K.I.D!"**

_"I guess Kid Kash spent five days resting!" Joey Styles said. _

Big Show came and attacked Kid Kash, but then EZ Money got a body splash over the top rope! Kid Kash got a chair from under the ring and hit Big Guido with it. He then tossed the chair at Big Show's head! He delivered some chops to Tony Mamaluke and set him back into the ring. He gave him a chop to the back of the neck and set up him on the top turnbuckle. He then gave him the elevated cradle neckbreaker. He covered, 1...2...NO! He went for a double-underhook piledriver, but Trinity came in and low blowed him! Kid Kash dropped to his knees, and then Tony Mamaluke gave him a hard dropkick to the face. He applied a waistlock, and then Little Guido came in the ring, and they did a German suplex-STO combination. Tony covered, but EZ Money broke it. He gave Little Guido a swinging neckbreaker, and then him and Kid Kash gave Tony Mamaluke a double brainbuster. Kash covered, 1...2... Trinity broke the pin! Kid Kash walked up to Trinity and yelled at her. Then, Little Guido hit him in the back with a chair!

_"Oh man, I think Kid Kash and EZ Money's chances are dead now!" Joey Styles said._

Little Guido covered, but EZ Money broke the pin. He grabbed Little Guido and gave him the Cha-Ching bomb! However, they weren't the legal men. Big Show walked into the ring and chokeslammed EZ Money. Then, Big Guido set up a table out side. Big Show was about to chokeslam Kid Kash to the outside through the table, but Kid Kash gave him a low blow! Big Show crawled to the outside, and then Big Guido climbed to the apron. Kid Kash gave him a springboard dropkick off the apron, through the table!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!" **

Kid Kash then gave Little Guido the Dead Level. Tony Mamaluke attempted a clothesline, but then Kid Kash gave him the double underhook piledriver! EZ Money left the ring and grabbed a table and set it in the middle ring. They set both Tony Mamaluke and Little Guido on the table with their heads touching. Big Show came in, but Kid Kash threw a chair at his head. Then, Kid Kash climbed a turnbuckle, EZ Money climbed the one across from him, and they double legdropped Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke through the table!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

Kid Kash then pinned Little Guido, 1...2...3! New tag team champions!!!! The crowd exploded, as Kid Kash and EZ Money raised their arms with their newly won tag team championships!

_"Sure, you may not see this one in any Match Of The Year polls, but this was one helluva moment!" Tazz said._

_"You're right, Tazz. And considering the fact that we now have two newly crowned champions, there's a good chance that we may see a new champion in tonight's main event." Joey Styles said._

**Stairway To Hell: Stevie Richards vs. The Sandman**

_"The events leading up to this match were odd." Joey Styles began. "It all started when Stevie Richards challenged Sandman to a match a few weeks ago, and then a masked man came in and helped Stevie win."_

_"And then Paul Heyman made a Stairway To Hell match between them for tonight." Tazz said._

_"And last week, the masked man spoke, saying that tonight, Sandman was gonna pay for the way he's lived life."_

Stevie Richards entered first. He was once again accompanied by the masked man. Then, _Enter Sandman _played, and the crowd exploded. Sandman entered through the audience as the crowd sang along with the music. He made it to the ring, and was all business. There was a ball of barbed wire hanging from the ceiling and a ladder in the ring.

They both slugged it out. Stevie grabbed the ladder and hit Sandman in the ribs with it. He opened up the ladder, placed it upside down, and put Sandman between it. He held onto both sides, jumped up, and stomped on Sandman's back. He pushed the ladder over, grabbed Sandman, and slammed him on the ladder. Sandman low blowed him and then put Stevie in between the ladder. He then slammed the ladder down, crushing Stevie! Stevie crawled out of the ladde and out of the ring, and Sandman followed, whipping him into the guardrail. He brought the ladder from the ring to the outside and hit Stevie with it. Then, he bridge the guard rail and the apron with it. He slammed Stevie on the ladder and then went back into the ring, ran, and gave him a leapfrog legdrop on the ladder! He took Stevie off the ladder and clotheslined him into the crowd. He brought the ladder in thir as well, and leaned it against the side of the guard rail facing the crowd. He went back in the ring again, leapfrogged over the ropes and popped the ladder up with his hands, causing it to smack right into Stevie's jaw!

Sandman entered the crowd, and him in Stevie started fighting there, they eventually made it near the stage, where Stevie got a surprise superkick. He dragged Sandman to the stage and whipped him into the brick wall part of the entrance set. Sandman staggered near the edge of the stage, and Stevie superkicked him off! He jumped down to Sandman's level and found a table. He placed Sandman on the table, climbed to the stage, and got running splash off of it, through the table!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Stevie eventually made it back to his feet and dragged Sandman back to the ring. He whipped him into the turnbuckle and gave him a running splash. He got the ladder from the outside and placed it in front of Sandman and charged at him, but Sandman threw the ladder right back at him! Sandman climbed to the top, and gave him the Rolling Rock! Sandman climbed up the ladder, but Stevie pushed the ladder over and Sandman took a bump to the mat. Stevie grabbed the cane and hit Sandman with it repeatedly. He left the ring and set up two tables. He grabbed Sandman and set him across both of them, but Sandman rolled off, so Stevie climbed down and tossed Sandman back into the ring. He Stevie Bombed Sandman, and then climbed the ladder. He reached for the barbed wire, but then Sandman got up and pushed the ladder over, causing Stevie to fall of the ladder through the two tables!!!!

_"OH MY-FRIGGIN'-GOD!"_

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sandman climbed the ladder and grabbed the barbed wire. He then left the ring and brought Stevie back in the ring. He grabbed the wire, and procedded to grate Stevie's face with it! He wrapped it around the Cane and hit Stevie with shot after shot! Stevie had blood coming from his back as Sandman hit him again, this time in the head. Stevie was busted open, and then Sandman gave him the White Russian Leg Sweep with the barbed wire wrapped cane! He covered, 1...2...The masked man broke it! He quickly left the ring as Sandman went to the ropes and yelled at him. Stevie gave him a rollup for 2. He grabbed a chai, and hit Sandman with it in the head. He then put Sandman in tree-of-woe position on the turnbuckle and grabbed the barbed wire from the cane. He put the wire in front of Sandman's face and then put a chair in front of it. He ran, and baseball slid the chair and barbed wire into his face! He covered, 1...2...NO! Stevie argued with the ref, and then Sandman hit him in the back of the head with the cane! He raised it in the air, but then the masked man came and hit Sandman in the back with a chair. He took of his overcoat, revaling shorts and an AC/DC t-shirt. He took off his mask, revealing the face of...RAVEN!!!!! He did the crucifix pose as the crowd exploded!

_"IT'S RAVEN! IT'S RAVEN!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"What the hell is he doing here?!" Tazz asked._

Sandman got up a looked mesmerized! Stevie gave him a low blow, and then gave him a Stevie Bomb and pinned, 1...2...NO! Raven caned the crap out of him, and then Stevie got a Stevie kick and pinned, 1...2...3!

_"What the hell just happened?!"_

Raven and Stevie left the ring as Sandman lay there bloody.

**ECW World Heavyweight Title: Tommy Dreamer vs. Sabu vs. Rob Van Dam**

It was now time for the main event. The fans were eagerly awaiting the bout as _Man In The Box _played. Tommy made his way to the ring, focused and determined to live up to his words earlier. Sabu made his entrance, just as focused. Then, the music played, and the champion, Rob Van Dam made his entrance with Bill Alphonso. RVD entered the ring and all three men went into different corners. Bob Artese did introductions.

"The following match is a three-way dance with no time limit, and is for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in tonight at 265 lbs, he is The Innovator of Violence, Tommy Dreamer! And, from Bombay, India, weighing in tonight at 232 lbs, he is the Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Sabu! And, from Battle Creek Michigan-being accompianied by The Manager Of Champions, Bill Alphonso-weighing in tonight at 235 lbs, he is Mr. Pay Per View, and the reigning ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Rob Van Dam!"

All three men did a three-way lcok up to start the match off. They changed up and did a three-way headlock. RVD pushed both men off and went for a clothesline, but Tommy and Sabu ducked. RVD pushed Tommy down and dropkicked Sabu, and clotheslined Tommy. Sabu gave RVD a rollup for two. RVD flipped up and gave Sabu a vicious front dropkick to the face, but was then met with a vicious clothesline by Tommy Dreamer. Tommy gave RVD a Russian legsweep, and then Sabu came in with some chops. Sabu and Tommy started double teaming RVD, both trying to get the champion out of the match. Tommy gave RVD an atomic drop, and Sabu followed with a springboard leg lariat. Tommy whipped Rob in to a corner and clotheslined him. He then whipped RVD into Sabu, who gave him a lariat. They then gave RVD a double suplex.

_"Both men are trying to get RVD out of this matchup." Joey Styles said._

_"And if Rob gets eliminated first, then its a guaranteed title change." Tazz commented._

Tommy then called for a legdrop. He lifted Sabu up and looked like he was gonna drop him onto Rob, but then turned on Sabu and gave him a back suplex! He stomped on Sabu, and then RVD gave Tommy a kick in the back. Sabu went for a punch, but Tommy ducked and ran toward the ropes. He charged at Sabu and Sabu went for a clothesline, but Tommy ducked and was instead met with a spinning heel kick by Rob Van Dam. Sabu and RVD gave Tommy Dreamer a double legdrop. Rob gave Tommy a snapmare, and Sabu gave him a springboard leg lariat. RVD grabbed Tommy and gave him a waistlock, and then Sabu came in and they did a German suplex/STO combo. Rob started punching Tommy and then Sabu grabbed Tommy's legs. Rob gave Tommy a legdrop to the throat, and Sabu legdropped his crotch. Rob Van Dam then clotheslined Sabu out of nowhere. He whipped Sabu and gave him a hiptoss and went for a leg drop, but Sabu moved out of the way and gave him a low kick. Tommy Dreamer got up Sabu started punchng both men. He whipped RVD into the ropes and gave him a swinging DDT, and then clotheslined Tommy Dreamer out of the ring!

Sabu whipped Tommy into the edge of the announce table and bashed his head into it. RVD came out of nowhere and gave him a baseball slide. Tommy Dreamer gave RVD straight punches to the forehead, and then Sabu and Tommy double irish whipped RVD into the guard rail, but Rob jumped on top of the guard rail and gave both men a moonsault press! He grabbed Tommy Dreamer and whipped him into the gaudrail. Sabu grabbed a chair and threw it right at Rob's head. He hit Tommy with it as well. He brought Rob back in the ring and the chair as well. He hit Rob in the head and got a triple jump moonsault for 2. He began stomping at Rob's knee, and gave him a Boston Crab. Rob threw him off, but Sabu came back and continued stomping his knee. Tommy was making his way to the apron, but Sabu gave him a springboard dropkick to send Tommy off the apron and to the floor. Sabu dropkicked Rob's knee and gave him a stepover toehold. He then whipped RVD into a corner, set up the chair, and gave him the Air Sabu! He then left the ring and hit Tommy Dreamer with a monitor. He set him on the table and went back in the ring. He set up the chair, ran, leaped of the chair and went for a leg drop through the table, but Rob pushed Sabu off the top rope, sending Sabu to the outside and causing him to crash rib first into the table!

_"Sabu might have injured his ribs!" Tazz said._

Rob then ran, jumped off of the chair and gave Sabu a somersaul senton splash to the outside! He then gave Sabu a rib breaker and rammed him onto the apron. He grabbed Tommy Dreamer and crothced him onto the guardrail. Fonzie came out of nowhere and hit Tommy with a chair! He then set the chair up for Rob, and RVD leaped off the chair, onto the apron and gave Tommy a jumping sidekick, sending him into the crowd! He brought Sabu back in the ring and gave him multiple kicks to the ribs. He gave Sabu a front suplex onto the top rope and followed with a leg drop from the top. He laid Sabu in the middle of the ring and gave him the Rolling Thunder Splash. He covered, 1...2...NO! Rob then placed a chair onto Sabu's stomach, climbed to the top, and went for a split-legged moonsault, but Sabu lifted his knee up and placed the chair on them, and RVD landed directly on the chair and now he was the one clutching his ribs! Sabu crawled over and pinned him, getting a two-count. Sabu slowly got up and began stomping on Rob. He whipped him in, gave him a kitchen sink, and followed with a moonsault for two.

Tommy crawled back to ringside and grabbed a ladder from under the ring. He brought it into the ring and hit Sabu in the face with it. He set it into a corner and scoop slammed Sabu onto it. He then ran, and baseball slid Sabu in the face! Tommy then placed the ladder over his head and waited for both men to get back up. When they did, Tommy started spinning around with the ladder above his head, nailing Sabu and RVD with it several times! He became dizzy and fell down. He got back up, and hit Sabu in the ribs with it. He leaned it against the ropes and catapulted Sabu right into the ladder. Rob Van Dam followed with and impressive looking Rolling Thunder. RVD kicked Tommy in the head and gave him a northern lights suplex for two. He got up, and then Sabu hit RVD in the face with the ladder. He then tossed Tommy out of the ring and clotheslined him into the crowd. Sabu climbed to the apron, and gave him a springboard moonsault into the crowd!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Sabu and Tommy began brawling in the crowd, and eventually made it to the section behind Joey Styles and Tazz. Rob got back to his feet in the ring and climbed to the top turnbuckle. He managed to stay balanced on the top rope, and then gave Sabu and Tommy an incredible Somersault Senton Plancha into the crowd!

_"Did you see the distance Rob flew?!" Joey Styles exclaimed._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

All three men got back up, and started brawling in the crowd. RVD hit both guys with a chair and gave them front suplexes on to the guardrail. He then got a DNT Leg Drop! He dragged both guys further into the crowd, and then Tommy came back and rammed Rob into the hockey bleachers. He dropped Sabu face first onto it and hit him with a chair. They continued the long brawl. They made it to the guard rail near the stage area, and Tommy Dreamer clotheslined Sabu over it. Rob gave Tommy a dropkick, sending him over the rail. Rob climbed to the top of the rail and gave Sabu a splash! Rob slammed Sabu face first onto the stage and dragged him to the top of it. He then rammed Sabu's face into the brick wall. Tommy followed them on the stage and DDT'd RVD. Sabu got a low blow and found a garbage can. He hit Tommy in the head with and got RVD with it as well. He placed RVD's head in the garbage can and legdropped it. He pounded on Tommy Dreamer and found two tables. RVD got up, with his head still in the trash can. Sabu dropkicked the trash can, hurting Rob's face. He then laid him across the table. He clotheslined Tommy, stacked the other table on top of Rob's table, and placed Tommy on it. He grabbed a chair, and climbed the fence part of the entrance set and made it to the top! Sabu placed the chair behind his legs, and got the Atomic Arabian Facebuster off the entrance set, through both tables stacked on top of each other, damn near crushing Rob Van Dam!!!!

_"OH MY-FRIGGIN'-GOD!"_

_"I've never seen Sabu do that before!"_

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Tommy had been busted open, and all three men were down. After a few minutes, Sabu made it to his feet. He removed the trash can from Rob's head, revaling crimson mask. He threw Rob off the stage and dragged Tommy and RVD back to the ring. He made two cover attempts, and was met with 2 for each one! The crowd was on their feet, giving all three men a standing ovation for their hard work. Sabu left the ring and set up a table outside. He went back in the ring, and got in a three-way slugfest. Tommy Dreamer got a clothesline on Rob and gave Sabu a punch. He lef the ring, and pulled a babed wire wrapped chair! He hit Rob in the face with it! He got Sabu in the face as well! He placed the chair on Rob's face, and then put Sabu's face on top of the chair. He then stomped on the back of Sabu's head, sending his face into the barbed wire chair and driving the barbs into RVD's head, making the crowd cringe! He made two covers, but was met with two 2-counts. He punched a bloody Sabu in the face, and then RVD gave Tommy a low blow. RVD grabbed Sabu and gave him a front suplex over the top rope, through the table out of the ring! He set Tommy in a seated position in the corner. He placed the barbed wire chair on the top rope, backflipped, and dropkicked the chair into Tommy's face! He then gave Sabu a somersault senton splash to the outside! The crowd, however, had a different chant...

**"TER-MI-NA-TOR! TER-MI-NA-TOR!"**

RVD looked at the crowd, and then Bill Alphonso placed the barbed wire chair in front of Tommy's face. RVD jumped to the top rope across from the corner Tommy was sitting in, and gave him a devastating Van Terminator, sending the barbed wire wrapped chair into Tommy's face!!

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

_"This isn't awesome folks, this is incredible!" Tazz said._

The crowd was going insane as RVD did his thumbs pose. He pinned Tommy, 1...2...Tommy got his foot on the rope! Rob couldn't believe it as Fonzie hopped to the apron. The referee was trying to get Fonzie to leave, and then Tommy Dreamer gave RVD a DDT on the barbed wire wrapped chair! He went for the pin, but the referee was distracted by Fonzie! Tommy ran toward the apron and clotheslined Bill Alphonso off of it! He went back to RVD and covered, 1...2...NO! Tommy lifted RVD up and went for the Dreamer Driver, but Rob reversed to a Tornado DDT! Sabu then crawled back into the ring and threw the barbed wire chair at RVD's head! He hit Rob with shot after shot and covered, 1...2...NO! Sabu then climbed to the top rope and hit the Atomic Arabian Facebuster with the barbed wire chair! He covered, 1...2...3! RVD was elimnated! There was now a guaranteed title change!

**"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

_"The world champion has been eliminated?!" Joey Styles said, confused._

_"It looks like we're gonna have a new champion!" Tazz exclaimed._

_"And the worse part is that it has nothing to do with Rob being suspended or released!" Joey Styles pointed out._

RVD slowly got to his feet and couldn't believe what happened. He started cursing at the referee, and even Fonzie was pissed. They eventually left, being escorted out by security. Sabu waited for Tommy to get up and tossed the chair at him, but Tommy tossed the chair right back at his head! He then gave Sabu a fron russian leg sweep on the chair! He covered, 1...2...THR-NO! Tommy set Sabu on the top rope and went for the Tommy Hawk, but Sabu pushed off and followed with a leg drop for 2. He then grabbed the ladder and hit Tommy right in the face with it. He covered, 1...2...NO! He went for a DDT, but Tommy lifted him up, put him in fireman's carry position, and Dreamer Drivered him on the ladder! He went for another pin, but got another 2 count! He then put Sabu in tree-of-woe position, put the barbed wire chair in front of him, and baseball slid the chair into Sabu's face! Sabu crawled to the outside, and Tommy followed and gave him a swinging neckbreaker on the floor!

He brought Sabu back in the ring and slid a Table in the ring as well. He gave Sabu a stun gun on the top rope and followed with a clothesline. He set the table up and lifted Sabu in fireman's carry position and climbed to the top. Sabu began fighting back, and managed to get a Frankensteiner! He crawled over and covered, 1...2...NO! Sabu left the ring and slid another table in. He also slid in lighter fluid and a goddamn lighter! He stacked the second table on top of the other one. Sabu then threw the barbed wire chair at Tommy's face. Then, Sabu placed Tommy on the top table, poured lighter fluid on the table underneath the one Tommy was on, and lit it on fire! Sabu quickly grabbed the barbed wire wrapped chair, climbed to the top rope, and gave Tommy an Atomic Arabian Facebuster, threw the normal table and the flaming table!!!!!!

_"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"Tommy's dead!" Tazz exclaimed._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sabu crawled over and covered, 1...2...3!!! It was over! Sabu wins the ECW World Heavyweight Championship!!!!!

_"SABU WINS! Sabu wins the ECW World Title!" Joey Styles said._

Bob Artese made it official. "Here is your winner and the NEW ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Sabu!"

The crowd gave him a standing ovation as Sabu raised the title high in the air. He slowly walked to the back as the crowd cheered, not just for him, but for the entire night. Heatwave was over, and it was capped off ith a title victory.

_"That was one of the best pay-per-views I've seen in a while. Ladies and gentleman, we here at Extreme Championship Wrestling hope you enjoyed Heatwave. I'm Styles, he's Tazz, and thank you for joining us on our first pay-per-view back!"_

A/N: Whew, took me long enough!


	6. July 11, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 5 - June 11, 2006**

**Live From the Boutwell Auditorium in Birmingham, Alabama**

A highlight package of ECW Heatwave was shown first. After the intro, Joey Styles spoke to the TV Audience.

_"Welcome to ECW! In case you missed it, a new ECW World Champion was crowned last Sunday at Heatwave. Sabu outlasted RVD and Tommy Dreamer, and now, Rob wants to use his rematch clause tonight, as he's challenged Sabu to a ladder match for later tonight!" Joey Styles said._

_"And that's not all, as we'll be hearing from Raven. Also, Test makes his debut tonight. Then, Danny Doring faces Little Guido in a match where the winner and his partner get a title shot against Kid Kash and EZ Money at our next Pay-Per-View, Hardcore Heaven (which will take place at the Hammerstein Ballroom)." Tazz said._

**Test vs. ???**

Test made his entrance with a mic in his hands and to merciless boos from crowd.

**"STEROIDS! STEROIDS! STEROIDS!"**

Test shook off the boos and chants and got in the ring. "Shut the hell up!" Test began. "Tonight, finally, something good actually happens on this show. Tonight, God's gift to ECW debuts. And he goes by Test! It's about time those washed up ECW Orignals are taken out of ECW, and I'm just the person to get rid of them!"

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

"So, any ECW Original who has the balls to face me can come out, but you've been warned!" Then, AC/DC's _Big Balls _played to a huge pop from the crowd. And from the stage came the Hardcore Chair Swinging Freak Balls Mahoney, armed with a chair that had "This Is Gonna Hurt!" labeled on it.

_"I guess Test shouldn't have said 'Balls!'" Styles said._

**"FUCK HIM UP BALLS, FUCK HIM UP! FUCK HIM UP BALLS FUCK HIM UP!"**

_"All Balls has to do is hit Test with one of his horrific chair shots..." Styles said._

Balls came into the ring and snatched the mic from Test and spoke. "You're calling us washed up?! You say you're gonna clean ECW of all of us ECW Originals?! Well, I can change your perception! I'm gonna initiate you into ECW, so here's to ya!" Balls caught Test with a superkick to the jaw! A referee ran to the ring and Balls pinned Test, 1...2...no. He ran, and gave Test a legdrop. He lifted Test up, whipped him into the corner, and followed with a clothesline.He followed with a Bulldog and an elbow drop. He grabbed the chair and swung, but Test ducked and clotheslined him in the back of the head. He put Balls in an inverted facelock, but Balls spun and hit a DDT. He waited for Test to get up, and hit him with the Balls Combo while the crowd chanted along...

**"BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, GOOOOOOOOO BALLS!"**

Test stumbled to a corner, and Balls charged at him and hit a running elbow. He grabbed the chair and made another chairshot attempt, but Test grabbed the chair and caught Balls with a chairshot of his own! He dropped to cover, 1...2...no 3. Balls crawled to the ropes, and Test clotheslined him to the outside. He followed him out and gave him a swinging neckbreaker on the floor! He then bashed Balls' head into the steps about two times. He grabbed the steel steps and tried to hit Balls with it, but Balls countered and punched the steps right out of his hands! Then, he grabbed the steps, and tossed them right at his head, busting him open in the process! Balls smelled the blood like a shark and and gave him straight punches to the forehead. He then dropped him face first onto the railing. He dragged Test to the announce table, and bashed his into it, trying to get as much blood flowing as he possibly could. He took the announce table apart, grabbed a monitor, and hit Test right in the forehead with it. Blood was flowing from Test's head like lava, and then Balls placed Test on the announce table. He climbed to the top rope, and gave Test an incredible frog splash through the announce table!

_"OH MY GOD!" _

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

ECW went to a quick commercial break, and when it came back, Test was pounding on Balls (that didn't sound right) in a corner. During the break, Test mounted a comeback, placing the ringbell on Balls' forehead and hitting it with a sledgehammer. Balls hit Test in _his_ balls to come back. He followed up with a clothesline. He whipped Test to the ropes and went for the Ballbreaker, but Test countered with a DDT. He waited for Balls to get up and went for a running big boot, but Balls countered with a dragon screw legwhip!

_"Did I just see Balls do a scientific move?" Tazz said, amazed._

_"Now, let's not forget about Mahoney's amateur background. He was a high school wrestler, but was banned from wrestling again when he punched out a referee after he disqualified him for using an illegal hold." Joey Styles explained._

Balls lifted Test up and gave him a belly-to back suplex for two. Test slowly got to his feet, and then Balls gave him a spinning heel kick! He grabbed a chair and was ready to destroy Test with his storied chairshot, but Test big booted the chair into Balls' face! He covered, 1...2...NO! Test grabbed the chair and put it in seated position. He lifted Balls into fireman's carry position and went for a TKO on the chair, but Balls countered to a rear mat slam on the chair! He covered, 1...2...Test got his hand on the rope. Balls left the ring and pulled a table from under it and went back in. He set it up, laid Test on it and climbed to the top, but Test rolled off the table, lifted Balls by his legs off the turnbuckle, and gave him a powerbomb trhough the table! He covered, 1...2...3!

_"Dammit!" Joey Styles yelled._

Test got to his feet and grabbed a mic. "You know, _No_-Balls just got his ass kicked! And now, I'm going to issue an all-comers challenge." Balls Mahoney was slowly getting up. "Any ECW Original who wants to fight me and end up like little Balls right here is welcome to come and fight. Until then, I'll just sit in a chair and wait." Test dropped the mic and turned around, and then Balls Mahoney DESTROYED Test with a horrific chairshot that caused the entire base of the chair to fall off and caused Test to fall on his face! Balls then grabbed a mic. "Welcome to ECW, BITCH!" Balls took what was left of the chair, and raised it up high as the crowd was going crazy.

_"If you ask me, Test is the one that's really 'No-Balls'." Styles commented._

Then, the camera cut backstage, where Joel Gertner was standing next to CM Punk. "Well, well, well. Guess who's back. Last night, I was walking in the street..."

_"Joel, don't make your poetry get us kicked off the air." Joey Styles said, concerned._

"...and I saw a girl who just swept me off my feet. I aksed her on a date, and she said she won't do it unless she gets paid. I gave her my money, and I asked her 'Where do you want to get fucked, honey?' We went to the car lot..."

CM Punk cut him off. "Joel, please. Just get to the point."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What's your goal here in ECW?"

"Well, I've had my eye on a certain wrestler here in ECW. He's an ECW Orignal, and probably the most over guy in the company. I want to challenge this guy to a match at Hardcore Heaven. Who is it? You'll find that out next week."

_"Just who does CM Punk want to face?" Tazz asked._

_"Well, he did say it was the most over guy in the company." Joey said. "Either way, the match will probably make everyone, including the two of us, mark out._**"**

**Winner And His Partner Get A Tag Team Title Shot: Little Guido vs. Danny Doring.**

After a commercial break, Danny Doring made his entrance. Then, Little Guido, accompanied by the FBI, made his entrance. The bell rang, and the match began. They locked, and Doring pulled a go-behind, but Little Guido pulled a standing switch and got a waistlock take-down into a side headlock. Doring got up and went for a back suplex, but Guido countered to a bulldog and kept the hold locked on. Doring sent Guido to the ropes, and Guido got a shoulder block. He ran, Doring dropped down, Guido jumped over him, and the Doring got up and caught him with an armdrag into an armbar. Guido sent Danny to the ropes, and Doring got a dropkick. He went back to the arm, locking in that armbar. He whipped Guido to the ropes and came in with some chops. He whipped Guido to the ropes, but Guido came back with an enzugiri. He went for the Kiss Of Death, but Doring pushed him off into the ropes. Guido dropkicked him instead and caught him with a German suplex for 2. Doring slowly got up to his feet, so Guido clotheslined him out of the ring. He then followed with a suicide dive!

Little Guido and Doring slowly got to their feet. They exchanged punches, and then Doring slammed Guido on the remains of the table. He dragged him back to the ring, and Little Guido caught him with a low blow. He climbed to the top rope, but Doring got up and punched him the somach, causing Guido to land crotch first on the turnbuckle. He then gave him a superplex! He crawled over for a cover but got nothing from it. They both got up, and they exchanged armdrags. Doring, the recipient of the second armdrag, crawled over to the apron and recieved a baseball slide to the outside. Tony Mamaluke got a chair from ringside and hit Doring right in the head with it! Then, the entire FBI laid a beat down on Danny! Then, the camera cut backstage, where, Roadkill was lying unconcsious on the floor.

_"How underhanded can the FBI get?" Joey Styles asked._

Big Show then chokeslammed Doring on the floor! Little Guido brought Danny back in the ring, got a chair, and gave him the Sicillian Dropper on the chair! He covered, 1...2...3. Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke were going to Hardcore Heaven. The FBI celebrated, and then Paul Heyman made it to the stage.

"Little Guido, you think you can just get away with that shit you pulled?! Well, next week, you're gonna face Roadkill! And if he wins, then him and Danny Doring will get a slot in the tage team title match at Hardcore Heaven!" Paul E. said.

Little Guido and the rest of the FBI looked shocked while Danny Doring had a smile on his face. ECW then cut to a location backstage, where Raven was looking into the camera.

"Sandman, I bet you're wondering just why the hell I'm back in ECW. It consumes your soul, just trying to figure out why I'm targeting you, not Tommy Dreamer, not Rob Van Dam, not CM Punk, or anyone else on the roster. You see, you've lived your life the wrong way for years. Drinking beer, smoking, degrading women. Your life has been consumed by darkness since day one. Since, day one, you were destined for evil, the enemy of people like me. Evil has consumed you, Sandman, and since darkness is my enemy, I'm targeting you. Evil is something that affects you're entire life, it makes you do different things, things you wouldn't normally do. People are victims of their behavior, and you've been victimized your entire life. Sandman, the reason I'm doing this, is because evil is my enemy, nothing more, nothing less." Raven outstretched his arms. "Quote the Raven...Nevermore!"

_"Definitely intense words from Raven." Joey Styles said._

_"Yeah, but how has evil consumed the Sandman, he's just havin' fun out there." Tazz said._

_"Well, coming from someone who's seen plenty of Raven promos, let me tell you - he has a completely different perception on life."_

_"Well don't go anywhere, because the ladder match is next!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial._

**Ladder Match For The ECW World Heavyweight Title: Rob Van Dam vs. Sabu**

There was one ladder in the ring and another outside. Rob Van Dam entered first with Bill Alfonso. He hopped into the ring with an intense look on his face, determined to win his title back. Then, Sabu ran down to the ring to a huge ovation, with the belt around his waist. After the introductions were handled, the match began. Sabu dove for RVD's knee, but Rob moved out the way. Sabu tried again, but again Rob ran out of the way. Sabu kicked RVD in the waist and gave him a single-leg takedown. Rob kicked him off, Sabu charged with a clothesline, RVD ducked, leapfrogged over him, and did a split-legged drop down, but Sabu did a front flip and landed on his feet. Rob popped up and took down Sabu by his feet, but Sabu kicked him. He went for a springboard moonsault, but Rob moved out the way. RVD went for a leg drop, but Sabu ducked and gave him a low kick, but Rob ducked. They both got up, and Rob gave Sabu a dragon-screw into a leg grapevine as the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

Rob broke the hold and stomped on Sabu's leg. Sabu kicked him, but Rob gave him a spinning heel kick, sending him out the ring. Rob then gave him a slingshot somersault plancha! Rob then gave him a front suplex on the rail, climbed to the apron and gave him the corckscrew leg drop! He dragged Sabu back in the ring and went for a dropkick, but Sabu grabbed his legs and catapulted him into the turnbuckle. He grabbed the ladder and hit RVD in the ribs with it. He then started stomping on him. Sabu then grabbed the ladder and suplexed it onto RVD. He left the ring and grabbed a chair. He hit Rob in the head with it, and gave him the triple jump moonsault. Rob crawled to the ropes, and Sabu threw the chair at his head, sending him outside. He followed and rammed RVD face-first into the post. He ran back into the ring and climbed the ladder, but Rob quickly ran back in and pulled Sabu off. Sabu punched RVD in the face and dropkicked his knee. He grabbed a chair and hit RVD in the knee with it. He then applied a single-leg Boston crab.

_"Good psychology by Sabu, because if Rob's knee hurts, then he's gonna have a tough time climbing the ladder." Joey Styles said._

Rob, made it tohe ropes, but it was pretty pointless in this kind of match. He instead used the ropes for leverage to fight out of the hold. He managed to push Sabu off, but Sabu clotheslined him. He whipped him into the corner and gave him some chops. He then grabbed the chair and gave him the Air Sabu! He ran toward him, but Rob moved out the way, sending Sabu into the turnbuckle! He then grabbed the ladder and mokey-flipped it into him! He irish whipped Sabu into the corner and went for another monkey flip, but, Sabu moved out the way. Rob jumped onto the top rope, but Sabu back suplexed him off of it. He then left the ring and grabbed the 12 foot ladder, but then Rob baseball slid the ladder into him and gave him a no hands somersault senton press, taking out both guys!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"That right there was the definiton of high risk!" Tazz said._

_"Don't go anywhere, because we're coming right back!" Joey said._

When ECW came back on, Sabu and Rob Van Dam were outside as Sabu hit Rob right in the face with the ladder. Sabu went back into the ring and climbed the ladder, but Rob came back in, grabbed the chair, climbed the top rope and sidekicked the ladder into Sabu's back, knocking him off the ladder! Rob got the other ladder from outside the ring. He slammed Sabu onto the first ladder, and then placed the other ladder on top of him. He then gave him the rolling thunder, sandwiching him between both ladders! Rob climbed the ladder, but Sabu came in with the other ladder. Rob jumped off of his ladder and dropkicked Sabu's knee, causing him to fall down and turn his ladder into a ramp. Sabu came back with a kick to the abdomen and gave him a leg drop bulldog. He waited for RVD to get back up and attempted to hit Rob with it, but RVD ducked and gave him a Van Daminator! He crawled toward the ladder, climbed it, and reached to the top. He began reaching fro the belt, but then Sabu got up, ran up the ladder-ramp, and gave RVD an incredible clothesline off of it, sending RVD off of the ladder!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sabu slowly got up and climbed the ladder and reached the top, but then Bill Alfonso pushed the ladder over, causing Sabu to fall crotch-first onto the top rope! Alfonzo then placed the chair in front of Sabu's face, Rob climbed to the top turnbuckle, and jumping side kicked the chair into Sabu's face! He brought Sabu back in the ring and stomped on him in a corner. He then grabbed a chair, ran, and skateboarded it into Sabu's face! He grabbed a ladder, placed it over Sabu, and got a split-legged moonsault, nearly crushing Sabu! Rob slowly made it to his feet and climbed the ladder, but Sabu crawled over and pulled him off. He dropkicked him, grabbed the ladder, and charged, but Rob moved out the way and Sabu and the ladder went into the corner. Sabu turned around and RVD gave him multiple kicks. He then gave Sabu a monkey flip onto the ladder! Rob climbs again, but Sabu slowly got up and gave him an electric chair bomb off the ladder. He grabbed a chair, climbed the ladder, made it to the top, and hit an incredible Atomic Arabian Facebuster off of it!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Sabu slowly got up, climbed the ladder, and retrieved the belt to retain the title!

_"Sabu retains! Sabu retains!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"What a match!" Tazz exclaimed._

Sabu held his title up high and pointed to the air as the crowd gave him a standing ovation. ECW went off the air.


	7. July 18, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 6- July 18, 2006**

**From the Odeum Expo Center in Villa Park, Illinois**

ECW went on the air immediately. The crowd was cheering, as Tommy Dreamer was making his way to the ring.

_"Welcome to ECW! As you see, Tommy Dreamer is in the ring, as he has a special challenge for Sabu!" Joey Styles said._

Tommy grabbed a mic. "You know, in the new ECW, you've seen me shed buckets of blood, and put up hard fights. I may have only won match and that was with help, but this is better than my run in WWE. But now it's on to some serious business. Sabu, you know as well as anyone that I want the ECW World Title, and I'll even fight my friends to get it. So at Hardcore Heaven, I want you in a World Title match. But not just any match. I want you in a no-rope, barbed-wire Circle Of Fear match!"

_"What?! Will they even let us do that?!" Joey Styles asked._

_"I know about Barbed Wire Matches, but what's circle of fear?" Tazz asked._

_"That means that the floor will be covered with barbed wire boards!"_

"So Sabu, what do you say?" The lights went off, and when they came back on, Sabu was in the ring with gold around his waist. The crowd popped, and Sabu nodded his head up and down. Then, Paul E. came to the stage.

"Hold it right there!" Paul said. "I've said it on the Most Violent Matches DVD - I vowed after the match between you, Sabu, and Terry Funk that I'd never schedule that match again. But you know what? ECW's back, and we need to break new ground. So I'll schedule the match. The only problem is, I'm gonna have to convince the New York Athletic Commissioners to allow me to do the match. These are the same guys that are the only people that mandate us to use protective mats to cover the concrete floor! What makes you think that they're gonna let us use barbed wire boards to cover the floor?! Hell, what makes you think they'll let us do a friggin' barbed wire match?! I'll try to convince them, but if I can't, then you'll need to come up with something different!"

"Alright, you hav a deal!" Tommy said.

_"Oh man, this is gonna be brutal!" Tazz said._

_"I might need a few paper bags at Hardcore Heaven..." Joey Styles said._

**Test vs. Justin Credible**

ECW went to a commercial break. When it came back Test was in the ring. "Balls, you caught me out of no where! So get your ass out here, right fucking now!" Instead of _Big Balls _playing, _Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck_ played. Justin Credible made his way to the ring and grabbed a mic. "You may have beat Balls Mahoney, but I'll put up a better fight!" Justin Credible hit Test in the head with a mic!

Test bailed, so Justin dragged him backed in and gave him a running elbow. He gave him a swinging DDT and a running elbow drop, and Test bailed again. Justin once again followed him to the outside, and then Test kicks him in the nuts and pokes him in the eye. He grabs the steps, but Justin dropkicked them into his face! He drags him to the aisle, and suplexes him on concrete. He went under the ring and grabbed a singapore cane. He hit Test in the back with it and the went toward the stage. They brawled on it, and Test came back with a DDT. He left the stage, and ripped off part of the guard rail. He climbed up the stage and rammed Justin with it. Then, he layed it on the stage and slammed him on it. Test then whipped Justin into the entrance set. Justin crawled away from it, and then Test clotheslined him off the stage and followed with an elbow drop off of it!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"I wouldn't be surprised if Test pulled a muscle off of that." Joey Styles joked._

Test got up and yelled, "I'm the real hardcore wrestler!". Test Irish whipped Justin into the guard rail and clotheslined him over it. He climbed over the rail, lifted Credible up and gave him a military press over the guard rail to the concrete floor! He slammed his face onto the stage and Irish whipped him into a pole. He lifted Justin Credible up, but Credible gave him a superkick out of nowhere! He then pushed a crate right into him! He grabbed an electrical wire and choked him with it, but Test came back with a jawbreaker. Test dragged Justin to the stage, but Justin came back with a DDT on concrete! He grabbed a table, to cheers from the crowd. He laid Test on the table and climbed to the stage. Justin went for a splash off the stage, but Test moved out of the way and Credible went flying through the table!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles screamed._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"Don't worry, we'll be right back!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial._

ECW went back on the air as Test hit Justin in the head with a chair back in the ring. Justin was bleeding, and crawled to the outside. Test slammed Justin's face onto the announce table. He grabbed the leftover stairs and hit Justin in the back with it. He then suplexed him on it. He dragged him back in the ring and yelled at the crowd. He went for the TKO, but Justin countered to a swinging DDT! He slowly got up, grabbed the chair and blasted Test in the head with it, busting him open! He drooped the chair on the mat and scooped Test up, but then Test escaped the move and hit a sidewalk slam on the chair! He covered, 1...2...NO! He began stomping on Credible's back. He whipped him into a corner, gave him a clothesline and followed with some shoulder thrusts. He dragged Justin to the center and gave him a bearhug and kept it on for pretty long.

**"BORING...BORING...BORING..."**

Test then gave Justin a sit-out spinebuster. He covered, but was met with a two count. He left the ring, angered, and pulled a table from under it and set it up outside. He climbed the apron, waited for Justin to get back up and went for a suplex, but Justin escaped. He then gave him some shoulder thrusts and caught him with a sunset flip pwerbomb off the apron, through the table!

_"Powerbomb through the table!" Styles yelled._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Justin Credible got up and smiled at the crowd. He brought Test back in the ring and stomped on him. He lifted him up, and gave him the Corckscrew Tombstone Piledriver! He covered, 1...2...Mike Knox came in and broke the pin!! He began stomping on Justin and taunted the crowd!

**"BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!"**

_"What the hell is he doing here, it's none of his business!" Tazz said._

He whipped Justin, and gave him a spinebuster! Test slowly got up, hoisted Justin up and gave him a TKO! 1...2...Balls Mahoney came in from the crowd and broke it up! He began cleaning house as he hit is punch combo, with crowd cheering along. He grabbed a chair and leveled both guys with two horrific chairshots! They rolled out of the ring as Balls Mahoney raise his arms up and helped Justin Credible to his feet.

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

**Stevie Richards w/ Raven vs. Super Crazy**

Super Crazy made his return to ECW to a good ovation. Stevie Richards and Raven then came to the ring to huge boos.

**"WE WANT SANDMAN! WE WANT SANDMAN!"**

They locked up, and Stevie got a go-behind, but Super Crazy escaped with a swift armdrag and got a dropkick. He stomped on Stevie's back, whipped him, and gave him a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Stevie cowered to a corner, but he left his back open, allowing Super Crazy to dropkick his back. He went for another one, but Stevie gave him an elbow to counter. He climbed to the top rope, but Super Crazy quickly ran to the top rope and gave him a moonsault side slam! It got 2 for him as he baseball slid Stevie to the outside. He then gave him a springboard body press to the outside! He then made a statement by giving Raven a stiff dropkick and a moonsault! Stevie crawled to the guard rail, and then Super Crazy clotheslined him into the croud! Crazy ran back in the ring, ran, and got a crazy springboard moonsault into the crowd!

_"This definitley ain't WWE!" Joey Styles proclaimed._

**"SUPER CRAZY! SUPER CRAZY! SUPER CRAZY!"**

Super Crazy hopped back into the ring as the crowd cheered on. However, Raven was pissed, and he caught Super Crazy with a vicious clothesline. He then gave him the Evenflow DDT. Stevie Richards came in from the crowd with a chair and hit Super Crazy in the back with it. Raven then placed the chair in front of Super Crazy's face, and then Stevie superkicked it right into him! Needless to say, that got Stevie the victory. Him and Raven began stomping on Super Crazy, but then, _Enter Sandman _played, and rather than his traditional entrance from the crowd, Sandman came from the entrance set all business. He caught both guys with cane shots, specifcally targeting Raven. Raven left the ring, but Sandman ran after him and hit him in the back of the head with the cane. The crowd was going crazy, as Sandman hit him with several times. Stevie caught him with a baseball slide however. Raven slowly got up and laid a beatdown on Sandman with the cane. He then gave him a DDT on the concrete floor. ECW went to a commercial break.

**If Roadkill wins, him and Danny Doring Get a Title Shot: Little Guido vs. Roadkill.**

Both guys were already in the ring and ready for a fight. They locked horns, and Roadkill tossed Little Guido into a corner and punched him down. He gave him a clothesline, and then irish whipped him and gave him a powerslam. Roadkill ran and gave him an elbow drop to the back, and then started stomping on his back. He went for another one, but Little Guido got up and armdragged him. He held on to the arm and got a crossarmbreaker. It was no difficult task for Roadkill however, because he made it to his feet with Little Guido still on his shoulders. He went for a powerbomb, but Little Guido reversed to a sunset flip for two. Little Guido quickly got up and stomped on his knee, trying to ground the big man. He got a Boston crab, putting pressure on his knee. However, Roadkill powered out easily. He then irish whipped Guido and gave him a spinning sidewalk slam. Roadkill lifted Little Guido up and gave him a bearhug, violently swinging him. He viciously tossed him to the mat and got a splash. Little Guido rolled to the outside, but Danny Doring threw him right back in.

Roadkill tore Guido's head off with a clothesline. He stomped him a couple of times, and then gave him a vertical suplex. He lifted Guido up, but Guido counterd with an uppercut and a dropkick. He went for the Kiss Of Death, but Roadkill sent him off into the ropes. He went for a clothesline, reversed to a spinning headscissors takedown! He then gave him a side Russian leg sweep for two. Roadkill crawled toward the ropes, and Little Guido went for a clothesline, but Roadkill caught him with a backdrop to the outside! Roadkill followed and rammed Little Guido to the outside and then dropped him onto it. Tony Mamaluke tried to get involved, but was met with a clothesline. Roadkill brought Little Guido back in the ring and planted him with a powerbomb! He went for a pin, but then Trinity climbed to the top rope and distracted the referre! Roadkill got up, but then Tony Mamaluke hit him in the head with a chair!

_"The F.B.I is really trying to help their chances of winning at Hardcore Heaven." Joey Styles said._

Danny Doring came in with his own chair and hit Tony Mamaluke in the head with it. However, Big Show came in and tore his head off with a big boot, and then him and Big Guido gave him a double chokeslam! Then, from the crowd, came ECW Tag Team Champs Kid Kash and E-Z Money! They came into the ring and cleaned house on Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke with dropkicks. They then gave Big Guido the double Brainbuster! Kid Kash dropkicked Big Show's knee, and then him and EZ-Money gave him a springboard double DDT! Roadkill then gave Little Guido a powerbomb on the chair! He covered, 1...2...3! Roadkill and Danny Doring were on their way to Heatwave!

_"We will now see a three-way dance at Heatwave for the tag titles!" Tazz said._

_"And, now, Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke's chances at regaining their gold have decreased!" Joey Styles added._

Kid Kash and EZ Money shaked hands with Doring and Roadkill. Danny and Roadkill left the ring and motioned their hands to the belt. Kid Kash and E-Z Money smiled as ECW went to a commercial break.

**Rob Van Dam vs. 2 Cold Scorpio**

2 Cold Scorpio made his ECW return to a huge pop. Even though he had aged since his last ECW appearence, it seemed like he never missed a beat. Then, Rob Van Dam made his entrance to the loudest pop of the night, of course being accompanied by "The Man Who Calls It Right Down The Middle", Bill Alfonso. He made it to the ring, but his entrance wouldn't the last one that would be seen that night. Rage Against The Machine's _Guerilla Radio _played, and CM Punk made his entrance to a pop just as loud as Van Dam's. He grabbed a seat at ringside to observe the match.

RVD and Scorpio locked up, and Rob went for a waistlock takedown. However, Scorpio pulled a standing switch and went for his own, and then Rob Van Dam pulled his own standing switch and got a waistlock takedown, and 2 Cold Scorpio rolled around, trying to escape the waistlock. Rob broke the hold, but Scorpio caught him an armdrag and went for an armlock, but Rob got up, kicked him in the jaw, and took him down by the knee and got a single-leg boston crab. Scorpio powered out, but RVD quickly got up and dropkicked Scorpio's knee. He stomped on it a couple of times, went to the apron, and got a hilo right onto his knee. He went for another crab, but Scorpio pushed him off and clotheslined him. Rob rolled to the outside, and then Scorpio countered with a corkscrew plancha to the outside! He lifted Rob up and went for an irish whip into the guard rail, but Rob countered into his own. He then hopped to the apron and gave him a side kick. Rob then went back in the ring, ran, and caught him with a somersault senton press!

**"WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW! WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW!"**

Rob got up and brought 2 Cold Scorpio back into the ring. He went for a double underhook facebuster, but Scorpio gave him a hurracanrana. he left the ring and pulled a chair from under it. He then hit RVD right in the head with it. Scorpio then hit a springboard moonsault for 2. He lifted Rob up and went for a piledriver, but Rob reversed to a double-legged slam. He followed with a rolling thunder splash. He went for a kick, but Scorpio grabbed his foot and flipped him up. Rob Van Dam went for a spin kick, but Scorpio ducked and got an enzugiri. He lifted RVD up, and then gave him a bulldog onto the chair! He covered, but was met with a 2 count. He climbed to the top rope, but Rob popped up and pushed him off the turnbuckle, sending Scorpio crotch first onto the top rope! Fonzie came in, put the chair in front of Scorpio, and then Rob sidekicked the chair into his face!

_"Will Scorpio be able to make a comeback? Find out after this commercial break!" Tazz said._

When ECW came back on, and RVD had an armbar locked on. Scorpio slowly got back up and hiptossed RVD and got a standing moonsault for 2. Scorpio went for a powerbomb, but then RVD reversed to a hurracanrana to the outside! He then followed with a springboard moonsault! He front suplexed Scorpio on the guard rail and followed with a corkscrew leg drop! Scorpio fell into the crowd, and then Rob hit him with a chair. Rob went back into the ring, climbed to the top rope, and got an incredible somersault senton plancha into the crowd!

_"OH MY GOD!" Styles screamed._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Rob Van Dam once again proves that flying is indeed possible!" Tazz said._

Rob and Scorpio slowly crawled out of the crowd and back in the ring. Rob got some forearms, grabbed a chair and threw it at Scorpio. He went for a Van Daminator, but Scorpio ducked and hit him with a chair! He then climbed to the top rope and hit the 450 splash! 1...2...NO! He slowly got up, climbed again, went for the shooting star press and missed! Rob got up, waited for Scorpio to get up, grabbed the chair, threw it at him and hit the Van Daminator! He covered, 1...2...NO! Rob placed the chair over Scorpio's face and leg dropped it onto him. He climbed to the top rope, did the thumbs pose, and got the Frog Splash! 1...2...3!!!

_"Another impressive victory by Rob Van Dam!" Joey Styles proclaimed. _

However, the night wasn't over. CM Punk came into the ring and grabbed a mic. "Rob, that was impressive. I said that I was gonna challenge the most over the guy in the company, and Rob, you've once again proved that you are, indeed, the most over guy in ECW! So what do you say? You-me Hardcore Heaven!"

Rob talked into the mic. "Hey, I'm cool with that. And, please, CM Punk, when you lose at Hardcore Heaven, don't feel like you looked bad. You won't look bad, you'll look like everyone else..."

"...except for Sabu." The crowd oh'd, but RVD didn't look offended. "So you can talk shit, huh?" RVD replied. "Let's just see if you can back it up at Hardcore Heaven!" RVD extended his hand, and CM Punk shook it.

_"Oh, man it's on!" Tazz said._

_"Hardcore Heaven can't come soon enough!" Joey Styles said._

ECW went off the air as CM Punk left the ring, not taking his eyes off of Rob Van Dam


	8. July 25, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 7 - July 25, 2006**

**From Roy Wilkins Auditorium in St. Paul, Minnesota**

_Bodies _played and ECW came on instantly. Three matches were scheduled to take place on ECW: Balls Mahoney and Justin Credible would face Test and Mike Knox, Kid Kash would take on Danny Doring, and Sandman would face Stevie Richards. We were also expecting to hear from Tommy Dreamer, 2 Cold Scorpio, and CM Punk.

_"Welcome fans to ECW! We have a great show for you guys, as Sandman looks for revenge against Stevie Richards, Balls Mahoney and Justin Credible look for revenge from what has happened over the past two weeks. Kid Kash will also be taking on Danny Doring, and you don't want to miss that!" Joey Styles said._

**Mike Knox and Test vs. Justin Credible and Balls Mahoney**

This match exemplified the originals vs. new breed feuds. All four guys made their way to the ring and immediately got into a slugfest.

_"You're hard-pressed to find any traditional tag team wrestling in this match!" Joey Styles said._

Justin Credible clotheslined Mike Knox to the outside. Balls hit the punch combo, but Test ducked the last punch and hit Balls in the face. He found a trash can full of weapons from under the ring and threw it in, and the trash can landed on Balls' head! While this was going on, Justin Credible hit Mike Knox with the steps. Back in the ring, Test emptied the trash can and hit Balls in the head with it. He then hit him with a road sign. Outside, Justin Credible grabbed a cookie tray from a fan and hit Mike in the head with it. In the ring, Test pulled out a cheese grater and grated Balls' face with it! Blood was pouring from his head as Test Irish whipped him and gave him a big boot for 2. Justin Credible brought Knox back in the ring, but was met with a clothesline by Test. Balls Mahoney got up and low blowed Test. He grabbed a chair and violently swung, but Test moved out the way and back suplexed Balls for 2. He then charged at Justin Credible, but Justin gave him a drop toehold onto the trash can! Then, Knox grabbed a chair, threw it at Justin, and big booted it into his face!

_"Oh, man, he'll be feelin' that in the morning!" Tazz said._

_"And possibly even next week!" Joey Styles added._

Balls Mahoney went for a clothesline, but Mike Knox gave him one of his own. He then blasted Balls Mahoney in the head with a wicked chairshot! He covered, 1...2...NO! He lifted Balls up, but Balls came back with some punches. However, Test hit him in the back with a broomstick. Justin Credible slowly made it to his feet and hit Test with a chair. Balls Mahoney then blasted Mike Knox with a chairshot. Balls Mahoney pulled two tables from under the ring and slid them in. Mahoney lifted Test up, but Test countered with a low blow. He big booted Justin Credible as Mike Knox got back up. Test gave Balls Mahoney a gutwrench powerbomb through the first table, and Mike Knox hit a spine buster on Justin Credible through the second! They both got covers, and each got...2?! The fans got on their feet as Test and Mike got wide-eyed.

_"Oh, man, I didn't think that Balls and Justin were able to get up from that!" Tazz said._

_"Can they come back? Don't go anywhere!" Joey Styles said as ECW went to a commercial._

When ECW came back on, all four guys were in the aisle. Balls slammed Test on the concrete, and Mike Knox dragged Justin Credible to the stage. Mike grabbed Justin and rammed him into the fencing part of the entrance set and grated his head onto it. He then hit him in the head with a trash can he found on the stage. While this was going on, Test dragged Balls Mahoney to the area around the stage and rammed him into a lighting pole. He grabbed a computer screen around the technical area, but Balls kicked him in the gut and hit him in the back with the computer screen. However, Mike Knox gave him a clothesline. He ripped off part of the guard rail and rammed Mahoney with it, but then Justin Credible got a missile dropkick from the top of the stage, sending the railing into Knox's face!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Incredible agility shown by Justin Credible!" Joey Styles explained._

Justin Credible dropped the guardrail onto the floor and suplexed Test onto it. He then lifted Test up and Irish whipped him into the lighting pole. Balls grabbed a ladder close to the balcony. He placed it above his head and waited for Test and Mike Knox to get up. When they did, Balls Mahoney spun around and hit Test and Knox several times with the ladder! Justin Credible DDT'd Test on concrete, and Balls got his own on the floor. He then grabbed a toolbox and pulled a screwdriver. He then drove it into the head of Mike Knox and grated it across his face, causing the blood to erupt like a geyser! Justin Credible found two and set them up below the stage. Mike Knox crawled to the stage and tried to leave the match, but Balls clotheslined him in the back of the head. Justin hit Test with the toolbox. Balls Mahoney then dragged Mike Knox to the edge of the stage, lifted him up, and gave him the spinning sitout spinebuster off of the stage, through the two tables!

_"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Balls Mahoney slowly got up, and he and Justin Credible dragged their fallen opponents back to the ring. Justin Credible lifted Mike Knox up, and Balls Mahoney lifted Test up. Justin hit the That's Incredible, and Balls Mahoney hit the Nutcracker Suite! They both covered their opponents, 1, 2, 3!

_"I love the smell of sweet revenge!" Tazz exclaimed._

Balls Mahoney and Justin Credible celebrate the victory, and then Justin Credible grabbed a mic. "Mike, you went through a table, I went through a table. So at Hardcore Heaven, I want you in a Table match!" Justin challenged.

_"Oh man, I can't wait for that one!" Tazz said._

Paul Heyman then appeared on screen. "Fans, as you know, Tommy Dreamer challenged Sabu to a no-roped, barbed wire circle of fear match. In case you don't know, circle of fear is a deathmatch, where the floor, rather than covered with safety mats, is covered with barbed wire boards. I've got news, too: I've managed to convince the New York State Athletic Commissioners to let us do the match! So on August 13, at Hardcore Heaven, you _will _see Tommy Dreamer take on Sabu in a barbed wire circle of fear match for the ECW World Championship. And I promise you fans more violence than a documentary on Gangsta Rap!" ECW went to a commercial break.

**Kid Kash vs. Danny Doring**

Kid Kash made his way to the ring first. The stipulation was that if Little Guido, Tony Mamaluke, or any other F.B.I member interfered, they'd lose the title shot. Danny made his entrance, and then the bell rang. They locked horns, and Doring got an arm drag into an arm lock. Danny held onto his arm, but Kid Kash pushed him off. Doring got a shoulder block, ran, and Kid Kash dropped down. Doring jumped over him, but then got caught with an arm drag by Kid Kash. Kash went for a leg drop, but Doring moved out of the way and gave him a dropkick to the face and a cross-arm breaker. Kid Kash reversed to a roll-up for 2, and then got a spinning heel kick. He lifted Danny up, but Danny gave him some chops.

He pounded on him in the corner. He backed up and ran, but Kid Kash lifted his foot up. He then clotheslined Danny Doring outside and followed with a slingshot plancha! Doring crawled near the steps. Kid Kash went for a clothesline, but Danny Doring reversed to a Divorce Court on the steps! Kid Kash growled in pain and was clutching his arm as Danny dragged him back into the ring. He went for a single-leg Russian leg sweep, but Kid Kash flipped out and got a reverse DDT. He followed with a leg drop and a standing moonsault. Danny Doring crawled near the ropes, and Kid Kash clotheslined him to the outside with his good arm. He baseball slid Danny, causing him to stumble into the crowd. Kid Kash climbed to the top rope and hit a somersault senton splash!

"_Once again, Kid Kash shows off his aerial abilities!" Joey Styles proclaimed._

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back!" Tazz said._

ECW came back on as Danny Doring had Kid Kash in an arm lock. The tide had turned during the commercial break when Danny dropped Kash's arm onto the guard rail. Danny lifted Kash up and threw his arm into the post. He hooked an arm wrench, twisted his arm, and slammed it down. He had a fujiwara armbar hooked, as Kash was screaming in pain. He made a slow comeback, but Doring took him down again and reapplied it. Doring broke the hold and started stomping on Kid Kash's arm and stomped on him in a corner. He whipped Kash into the ropes and went for a backdrop, but Kid Kash reversed to a swinging neckbreaker! He went for the Dead Level, but Doring reversed to a double arm DDT!

"_Oh' man, this might be it!" Styles said as Doring went for a pin. "Cover, 1…2…and no!"_

Danny lifted Kash up and gave him a side Russian leg sweep. Kash rolled to the outside, so Doring grabbed a chair and hit him in the back with it. He dropped Kash onto the guard rail and brought back in the ring. He climbed to the top and went for a leg drop, but Kash moved out the way and Danny landed hard on the mat! Kid Kash slowly got up, lifted up Doring, hooked his arms, and gave him the double-underhook piledriver! Kid Kash covered, 1…2…NO! He whipped Danny into the corner, but Doring gave him a hotshot onto the top turnbuckle. He gave him a knee lift for 2. He whipped Kash into the corner, but Kid Kash hopped up to the top and got a moonsault press! He covered, 1…2…NO!

"_What a match this is!" Tazz said._

Kid Kash didn't know what to do. Danny Doring got back up as they exchanged chops. Kid Kash went for the brainbuster again, but Danny Doring reversed to a cutter! He covered, but only got 2. He lifted Kash up and got a double arm DDT, 1…2…THR-NO! He slowly climbed to the top, but Kid Kash got up and gave him the elevated cradle neckbreaker! He then lifted him up, and hit the Dead Level! 1…2…3! What a match! Kid Kash celebrated the victory as the crowd cheered in appreciation for his effort. He was clutching his arm, and then The F.B.I ran in from the back however, and assaulted Kid Kash.

"_Oh, come on, Kid Kash just had a great match, and now this! Why don't you give him a break?!" Joey Styles complained._

EZ Money ran to the ring, but Big Show gave him a big boot. Little Guido set the chair in unfolded position on the post, dragged Kash to the outside, and closed the chair onto his arm! Kid Kash fell to the floor as he was screaming, holding his arm. Little Guido then grabbed a mic. "Hey Doring, thanks for doing most of our work for us, bitch!" He said. Big Show and Big Guido then chokeslammed Danny to the outside! The F.B.I left the ring, all having smiles on their faces. EZ Money went to the outside as the EMTs came to ringside and checked on Kid Kash and helped him to the back.

_Kid Kash may have a broken arm." Joey Styles said, concerned. _

"_What the F.B.I did was horrible!" Tazz said._

"_They'll stop at nothing to win their titles back two weeks from now!" Joey Styles added._

ECW went to a commercial break. When it came back, CM Punk was some place backstage. "Rob Van Dam, a little over 2 weeks from now, we'll face off at Hardcore Heaven. Now, I respect, but I know that our personalities are different. You go around, and talk about 420, which is a lifestyle I'm against. But even though you represent something that I don't particularly support doesn't mean that I don't have the utmost respect for you! But Rob, even though I have respect to you, I'll stop at _nothing_, to get a victory against you at Hardcore Heaven. You may have probably seen my tapes from Ring Of Honor, but you haven't truly seen anything yet! In a hardcore environment like Extreme Championship Wrestling, I'll use any advantage I possibly can to win! So Rob, I'm just warning you – at Hardcore Heaven, you'll be facing a whole new C…M…Punk!"

"_CM Punk definitely wants to win at Hardcore Heaven!" Tazz said._

"_And will we see a different CM Punk?" Joey Styles asked._

Then 2 Cold Scorpio came to the ring. "I don't want to bore you fans with stories, so I'll cut to the chase. Kurt Angle, I want you in a TV Title Match at Hardcore Heaven!" Then, CW Anderson came to the ring. "Wait just a goddamn minute! I deserve a rematch because me and Kurt Angle were the first guys to compete for the Television Championship! Even though I wasn't the previous champion, I deserve the title shot more than anyone!" CW said.

"Well apparently, you're not good enough to win a TV Title match!" 2 Cold Scorpio insulted.

"You better stop the shit-talking because I know as good as you do that you can't back it up, what with you losing to Rob Van Dam last week!" CW came back.

"Well, I'll let that shit-talk slide." Scorpio said. "How about next week, the two of us face off in a number 1 contender's match for the TV title!"

"You've got a deal!" Anderson shook Scorpio's hand.

"_I like the sound of that!" Joey Styles said._

"_And Angle better watch that match." Tazz said,_

ECW went to a commercial. When it came back, EZ Money was backstage as Joel Gertner was interviewing him. "You know what, Little Guido, Tony Mamaluke? I gotta hand it to you guys certainly have a lot of nuts to pull the shit that you guys pull seemingly every week. Kid Kash is receiving an MRI scan right now, but I swear to you, if Kid Kash is injured severely, I'll make your lives a living hell!"

"_EZ Money's definitely angry about what's happened." Joey Styles said._

"_You know what; I'm getting tired of the F.B.I's antics. Someone needs to put them in their place!" Tazz complained._

"_Well, Stevie Richards vs. The Sandman is next!" Joey Styles said as ECW went to a commercial._

**Stevie Richards vs. The Sandman**

This match was built from weeks of hatred. Sandman was eager to get his hands on Stevie Richards, and especially Raven. Stevie Richards, accompanied by Raven, of course, made it to the ring first. Then Sandman made his entrance from the stage, not in the mood for his traditional crowd entrance. He ran into the ring and hit Stevie Richards with the cane several times. Raven climbed to the apron but Sandman swiped his cane at him, so Raven dropped down. Sandman started stomping on Stevie, and then whipped him to the corner. He hit a clothesline, and followed with a DDT. He gave him another cane shot, Stevie crawled to the outside. Sandman ran, leapfrogged over the ropes, and got a jumping cane shot to the outside! Raven tried to get in the action, but Sandman hit him in the head with the Singapore cane! He thought _To Hell with Stevie_ and started attacking Raven. He hit him with the Kendo stick several times and Irish whipped him into the guard rail. He punched Raven, but then Stevie hit Sandman in the back with a chair! He waited for Sandman to get up, and then Raven held him for Stevie. Stevie grabbed the chair and cracked Sandman over the head with it!

"_This should've been booked as a damn handicap match!" Joey Styles complained. _

He pounded on Sandman and gave him a Cool Blue Slam on the floor. Raven hit Sandman with the cane as Stevie clotheslined him over the guardrail. He followed Sandman into the crowd and went for a Stevie Kick, but Sandman ducked! He grabbed a chair from a fan and hit Stevie in the head with it! He gave Stevie a slam on the floor and tossed him back to ringside. He climbed to the top of the rail, dove onto Raven and started punching him! He rammed Raven's head into the post and slammed his head onto the table. Steve got up, but Sandman dropkicked him! Sandman brought Stevie to the top of the announce table and went for a suplex through it, but Raven reversed to a front suplex off of the table to the floor! Stevie slowly got back up and rammed Sandman into the table. He brought Sandman to the top of the table, and put him in piledriver position. Raven climbed to the top rope, and jumped off of it, and him and Stevie gave Sandman a spike piledriver through the table!

"_OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles yelled._

"**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

"_Fans, we got to take one more commercial break!" Tazz said._

When ECW came back on, Stevie was pounding on Sandman in the corner he whipped the Sandman and gave him a spinning heel kick. He then applied a Camel Clutch. Within minutes, Sandman got back up and rammed Stevie into a corner. He set him on the top rope and gave him a Heinekin-Rana! He covered, 1…2…NO! Sandman gave Stevie a running knee lift, and then blasted him in the side of the head with the kendo stick! Stevie had a horrific cut on the side of his head as Sandman stomped on his face. He then hit the White Russian leg sweep! Sandman covered, 1…2…Raven broke the pin!

Sandman responded by hitting him in the head with the cane! He went under the ring and grabbed a table. He suplexed it onto Raven and set it up. Stevie Richards got back up and clotheslined him, but Sandman got back up and gave him one of his own. He lifted Raven up, but then the lights went off. When they came back on, Sick Boy was in the ring and hit Sandman in the head with the cane!

"_What's he doing here?!" Tazz complained._

"_Well he was part of Raven's flock in WCW!" Joey Styles explained._

Raven got up, and he and Sick Boy gave Sandman a powerbomb-neckbreaker combination through the table! Stevie got up and pinned Sandman, 1…2…3!

"**BULLSHIT…BULLSHIT…BULLSHIT…"**

"_What has transpired here?" Tazz asked._

Raven, Stevie Richards, and Sick Boy raised their arms up and left the ring as ECW on Sc-Fi went off the air.


	9. August 1, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 8 - August 1, 2006**

**From the Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan**

This was it: ECW's debut in Japan. This was the location of Cactus Jack's famous career-making barbed wire match with Terry Funk, and the site of a famous battle between Mike Awesome and Masato Tanaka. The Japanese crowd was louder than usual as Joey Styles introduced the TV audience.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, ECW finally makes its debut in the Land Of The Rising Sun, and we've got a show for you! Masato Tanaka makes his ECW return against Mike Knox in a match that is sure to resemble matches from his feud with Mike Awesome. Then, 2 Cold Scorpio takes on CW Anderson in a #1 Contenders match for the ECW World Television Championship. And then, EZ Money looks for revenge against Little Guido."_

_"It's great to be here in Japan!" Tazz added. "If it weren't for this place, I don't think there ever could've been an ECW!"_

**Mike Knox vs. Masato Tanaka**

Justin Credible made his entrance, joining Joey Styles and Tazz at the announcer table. Mike Knox made his entrance first, to boos from the crowd. Then, Masato Tanaka made his entrance to a massive pop from the Japanese crowd. Mike jumped Tanaka as soon as he got in the ring and then taunted Justin Credible. He whipped Tanaka into the ropes and gave him a powerslam. Tanaka crawled towards the ropes, so Knox clotheslined him to the outside. He then followed with a suicide dive. He pounded on Tanaka, and whipped him into the steps. He went for the running front kick, but Tanaka moved out the way and Mike went right into the steps. Tanaka came back with some punches, but Knox gave him a vicious right hook and sent Tanaka back into the ring. He brought a chair in as well. He went for a chairshot, but Tanaka ducked and gave him a shoulder block. He grabbed the chair, stalked him, and gave him a running jumping chairshot. He waited for Mike Knox to get back up and ran at him, but Mike Knox gave him a big boot. He looked under the ring, and found a table.

_"Oh boy, it's time to turn this match up a notch!" Tazz said,_

_"Now the fun really begins!" Joey Styles added._

Mike Knox looked at Justin Credible outside and yelled, "This is you in two weeks!" to him. He climbed to the top rope, and superplexed the table onto Tanaka. He turned the table over and was about to set it up, but Tanaka gave him a lariat to the back of the head. He stomped on Mike and slammed him to the outside of the ring. He slid the table out, and set it up out there. He lifted Knox up, but Mike poked him in the eye. He brought Tanaka back into the ring. Then, he irish whipped Tanaka and gave him a bicycle kick. He grabbed a chair and then gave Masato a vicious chairshot, but he got up quickly, so Knox planted him with another chairshot, but Tanaka shook it off as the crowd grew louder. He went for another one, but Tanaka countered with a ddt. He grabbed another chair from ringside and planted Knox in the head with it. He placed the chair on a downed Knox's head and grabbed the other chair. He climbed to the top rope and dropped a chair assisted elbow onto the other chair, nearly crushing Knox's skull! Mike Knox crawled towards the ropes. Masato Tanaka charged at him, but Mike Knox reversed and gave him a spinout spinebuster over the top rope, throught the table outside!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"UUUUUUHHHWAH! UUUUUUHHHWAH! UUUUUUHHHWAH!"**

_"Fans, don't go anywhere, because you don't want to miss any of this!" Tazz said._

ECW came back on, and Mike Knox was stomping on Tanaka's back. He whipped Tanaka and gave him a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for 2. He set Tanaka on the top rope and went for a super ples, but Tanaka came back with headbutts and punches. Mike Knox turned around, still on the top rope. Tanaka gave him the Diamond Dust for two. He then irish whipped Mike Knox and gave him a Tornado DDT on the chair. Tanaka then left the ring, and brought in another table. He set it up leaning in the corner, but then turned around and was viciously clotheslined by Mike Knox. Mike ran towards him, but Tanaka gave him the Dranden Bomb! He then lifted Knox up, and gave him a running Thunder Fire Powerbomb trough the table, nearly breaking Mike Knox's neck!

_"Knox might not make it to Hardcore Heaven!" Joey Styles said._

**"TA-NA-KA-! TA-NA-KA! TA-NA-KA!"**

Tanaka covered, 1...2...NO! He lifted the chair up, but then Mike Knox got up and booted the chair into his face! Mike set the chair on the mat, and then gave Masato a sidewalk slam on the chair for 2! He then gave Tanaka a military press to the outside! He slid to the floor and Irish whipped Tanaka into the guard rail. He grabbed the steel steps and hit Tanaka in the face with it. He then suplexed Tanaka onto them. He brought Masato back into the ring and covered, 1...2...NO! He lifted Tanaka up, and then gave him a swing reverse STO, but then Tanaka popped up and gave him a jumping shoulder block. Mike Knox then got back up and gave him a shoulder block of his own. He left the ring and pulled out yet another table. He set it up in the ring, and set Tanaka on the turnbuckle. Tanaka kicked him off, however, and gave him a flying clothesline. He wento for a powerbomb through the table, but Mike Knox shoved him into the corner. He set him on the top and went for a superplex, but Tanaka countered and gave him a Tornado DDT off the top rope through, the table!

_"Holy crap!" Joey Styles yelled, excitedly._

Masato Tanaka got up, and signaled for the end. He lifted Knox into fireman's carry position and went for a Death Valley Driver, but then, Mike Knox pushed him off into the ropes, and upon rebound, Mike Knox gave him a spinout spinebuster! He covered, 1...2...NO! Mike Knox got up, pissed off as the Japanese crowd was going wild! Mike Knox left the ring and set table up, leaning against the guard rail. He climbed the apron, and Tanaka went for a splash from the top, but Mike Knox caught him! He then gave him a spinebuster off the apron, through the table, almost breaking Tanaka's neck!!

_"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOOOOOD!"_

**"UUUUUUHHHWAH! UUUUUUHHHWAH! UUUUUUHHHWAH!"**

Mike got up and dragged Tanaka back into the ring. He gave him one more spinebuster, just in case. He got the pin, 1...2...3!

_"Good lord, that was brutal!" Tazz yelled._

_"Now that was a classic, as far as hardcore goes!" Joey Styles added._

Justin Credible got up and got in Mike Knox's face. They both started yeling at each other, and thne Justin got a cheap shot. Mike Knox punched him, back, and pretty soon, they got into a slugfest! They started brawling all around the ringside area, just slugging the hell out of each other. Security started coming from the back and made numerous failed attemps to break them up. They eventually managed to, as the crowd was going crazy. Mike Knox was being held by security outside was Justin was in the ring yelling. ECW then went to a commercial.

When ECW came back on, Rob Van Dam was backstage watching _Joe-Punk II_. He then turned around. "Now, we all know that the fans want to see the barbed wire match at Hardcore Heaven, but we all know that the main reason why they've ordered the pay-per-view to see me face CM Punk. Hey Punk, does this match look familar? I've been watching tapes of you all day. You may have said last week that I'm gonna see a whole new CM Punk, but regardless, I know it will just be an extreme variation of how you were in Ring Of Honor. But, regardless, it doesn't matter how much you change your style, because you still will have no chance at beating the Whole...Fuckin'...Show!" Bill Alphonso blew the whistle as they cut to the next match.

**EZ Money vs Little Guido**

Footage was shown from last week from when Little Guido injured Kid Kash's arm. Kid Kash was suffering from an injured arm, but it was nothing major. Little Guido made his entrance first. He recieved a good reaction from the Japanese crowd, thanks to his initial carrer in Japan. He was accompanied by the FBI, of course, as he awaited his opponent. The music played, but no one came from the entrance set. Then, from the crowd, EZ Money came and attacked Little Guido from behind. He wasn't wearing his traditional wrestling outfit, just casual clothes.

_"It looks like this is an all out fight!" Joey Styles said._

EZ tackled Little Guido into a corner and started frequently punching him. Tony Mamaluke came in with a chair, but EZ punched him in the stomach and whacked him in the head with the chair. He started giving Little Guido some stiff punches to the forehead, drawing blood. He then gave him a brutal chairshot to the head, busting him open. Big Show and Big Guido came in and started pounding on EZ Money. Then suddenly, Danny Doring and Roadkill interfered and attacked the two giants. EZ Money caught Big Show with a chairshot, and then clotheslined Big Guido. Then, he went back to Little Guido, pounding on him in the corner. He irish whipped Little Guido, and gave him a kitchen sink. Little Guido crawled outside of the ring, and EZ Money followed, punching him several times. He whipped Little Guido into the guardrail, and then clotheslined him into the crowd. He followed him, scoring several punches. He grabbed a chair from a fan and hit Little Guido with it. He dragged Little Guido to the stage area and tossed him over the rail. He then brought him to the top of the stage and whipped him into the fencing part of the set, and then slammed him onto Joey Styles and Tazz's table. He grabbed a monitor and hit Little Guido in the head with it. Guido stumbled to the end of the stage, and then EZ Money knocked him off of it!

**"UUUUUUHHHWAH! UUUUUUHHHWAH! UUUUUUHHHWAH!"**

_"Don't worry, we'll be back!" Joey Styles said._

When ECW was back, a table was in the ring as Big Show was pounding on EZ Money. He slammed his head on the table, and then tossed him into the corner. Danny Doring tried to run back in the ring, but Trinity low-blowed him. Big Show grabbed EZ Money by the neck, but then Kid Kash ran in from the crowd and hit him in the back with his cast covered arm. Big Show turned around, and Kid Kash gave him a cast-assisted forearm to the head. Tony Mamaluke ran in, but Kash forearmed him as well. EZ Money dropkicked Little Guido. He then lifted him up and gave him a Cha-Ching Bom throught the table! He covered, 1...2...3! Big Show and the rest of the FBI pulled Little Guido out of the ring and left as EZ Money and Kid Kash looked on. ECW went to a commercial.

When ECW came back, _Man In The Box _played. The Japanese crowd cheered, obviously familiar with the music. Tommy Dreamer came from the set with an odd appearence: he was wrapped in Barbed Wire! Tommy walked toward the ring as the fans were and Joey Styles were wondering what were going on.

_"What the hell is he doing?" Joey Styles asked._

_"And just how the hell did he wrap himself in barbed wire?" Tazz added._

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I look like this..." Tommy said, as he had a couple of cuts around his body. "Now I know that none of the fans will understand what the hell I'm saying, so this is just to you, Sabu. The reason why I'm wrapped in barbed wire is because I'm simply letting you know just what I'm willing to go through to win the ECW title! It doesn't matter if you wrap me in the wire, slam me on a board, whatever. I'll go through anything to win!" Tommy turned to the camera."I know why some of you at home are wondering, 'Why the hell is this crazy son of a bitch doing this to himself?!". Well I'll tell you: It's just who I am! I don't care what condition I'm in: If I want something, whether it's revenge, a title, or anything, I do whatever it takes to get it, even if I'm tangled in barbed wire!" Tommy dropped, the mic, and then the lights went off. When they came back on, Sabu was in the ring, himself wrapped in barbed wire as well. They stared down as ECW went to a commercial break.

**#1 Contenders Match for the TV Title: CW Anderson vs. 2 Cold Scorpio**

ECW came back on as CW Anderson was already in the ring. 2 Cold Scorpio made his entrance as the crowd was waiting to see what these pure wrestlers would do in the ring. They locked up, and Scorpio got a knee to the gut. He whipped CW Anderson into a corner, and then followed with a clothesline and some blows to the gut. He then gave him a rib breaker. He placed his knee on Anderson's back, and then gave him a modified camel clutch. After a few moments, Anderson gave him a couple of elbows to the face. Scorpio quickly got up, however, and gave him a dropkick. He waited for Anderson to get back up, and then gave him a German suplex, flipping him and causing him to land on his stomach. Scorpio gave him a front suplex on the top rope, climbed the turnbuckle and went for a legdrop, but CW Anderson popped back up. Scorpio got up, and then Anderson gave him a left hand and went back in the ring. He started stomping on his back, and then dropped an elbow onto his back. He hit a snap suplex, and then followed with a camel clutch, working the back.

2 Cold Scorpio slowly got back up and backed Anderson into a corner. He gave him some shoulder thrusts, whipped him into the ropes, and gave him the kitchen sink and followed with a moonsault for two. He lifted Anderson up and ran at him, but Anderson gave him a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He then gave him a back suplex for 2. Anderson gave him some chops, and then whipped him hard in the corner. Anderson gave him a couple of knee-lifts, and then a slam. He climbed to the top, but Scorpio got up, jumped to the top and gave him an enzugiri, causing Anderson to fall of the turnbuckle! Scorpio then gave him a leg drop. Anderson crawled to the ropes, and Scorpio clotheslined him to the outside. Scorpio followed, and landed several blows to the chest. He then dropped him across the guard rail. Scorpio then went back in the ring, ran, and hit a corckscrew plancha to the outside!

_"Incredible aerial moves by Scorpio!" Joey Styles said as ECW went to a commercial._

When ECW came back, Anderson had Scorpio in backbreaker position, as he had just hit a backbreaker and was holding on for extra pressure. Scorpio got up, and Anderson went for the Exploder Suplex, but Scorpio gave him some elbows to the back of the head and hit a DDT. He then gave him a gutwrench suplex and followed with a springboard moonsault, getting a 2 count. Frustrated, Scorpio climbed to the top, but Anderson got up and slammed him off of it. Anderson started stomping his back, still trying to work on it. He set Scorpio on the top and went for the second-rope stalling suplex, but Scorpio stood to his feet and started punching him. Anderson fell off, so Scorpio used the oppurtunity and hit the shooting star press! He covered, 1...2...NO! Scorpio got up, angered, not believing that he kicked out. He climbed to the top, going for a moonsault, but Anderson powerbombed him off of it!

_"Oh man, these guys are going all out!" Tazz said._

Anderson went for a pin, but Scorpio kicked out! Anderson, frustrated, whipped Scorpio and hit the spine buster! He covered, 1...2...Scorpio got his foot on the rope! Anderson argued with the referee, allowing Scorpio to get a rollup for two! Anderson got up on one knee, and Scorpio gave him a shining wizard! He covered, 1...2...NO! Scorpio waited for Anderson to get up and went for a superkick, but Anderson ducked and hit his own! He covered, 1...2...NO! The crowd cheered for the sequence. Anderson went for a belly-to belly suplex, but Scorpio flipped out of it and hit his own surprise superkick! He climbed to the top rope, and hit the 450 splash! It only got 2, however! Scorpio, angered, climbed to the other top rope and hit a second 450! Then, just for good luck, he climbed to the top rope again and hit a shooting star press! He covered, 1...2...3! Scorpio got the title shot! However, his celebration was cut short, as Kurt Angle ran in and gave him an Angle Slam! He ripped his shirt off, and gave Scorpio the ankle lock! He had it locked in for a while, and it took several security guards to break him off. Angle broke the hold, and he left the ring raising the belt up. ECW took a final commercial break.

When it came back, they simply showed a video highlighting Raven's career to Nirvana's _Come As You Are._ It ended with his most recent promo. Afterwards, ECW went off the air.


	10. August 8, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 9 - August 8, 2006**

**From the Grand Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles, California**

There were only 5 days left until Hardcore Heaven. Rob Van Dam was scheduled to take on Sabu for tonight, Tommy Dreamer will take on Test, and Justin Credible will face Mike Knox in a special preview match tonight on ECW. We were also going to here from Raven as well as 2 Cold Scorpio and Kid Kash.

**Mike Knox vs. Justin Credible**

_"From what I'm guessing from this match, whoever gets put through a table first will probably be the person who most likely loses at Hardcore Heaven." Joey Styles said._

_"And I wouldn't be surprised if Justin was intimidated, considering how Knox damn near destroyed Masato Tanaka last week!" Tazz said._

Justin Credible made his entrance first. Mike Knox came in afterwards as they stared eachother down. Justin shoved Knox, and Knox shoved him back. Justin ran and went for a clothesline, but Knox ducked, rand, and gave him a shoulderblock. Justin got up quickly and ran towards him, but was powerslammed. Justin crawled to the apron and got up, but Knox clotheslined him off of it, and followed with a suicide dive! Mike Knox rammed Justin's back into the rail. He then Irish whipped Justin into the steps and followed with a running front kick. Knox dragged Justin to the announce table and slammed his head into it. He taunted the crowd, but Justin grabbed a monitor, turned Mike around, and hit him dead in the face with it. Justin dragged Knox near the aisle, and punched him a couple of times. He dragged him near the stage, slamming his head onto it. Justin gave Knox a clothesline and dragged him near a guard rail. He rammed a crate into Knox. He followed by whipping him into the guard rail. Justin then climbed to the stage, waited for Knox to get up, and went for a crossbody, but Knox caught him in mid-air and gave him a fallaway slam!

_"Impressive strenght shown by Knox!" Joey Styles said._

Knox stomped on Justin Credible and dragged him back to ringside. He grabbed the steps, and hit Justin in the back with it. He then suplexed him onto it. Knox lifted Justin back up and brought him back in the ring. Knox then set a table up outside. He went back in the ring, and Justin gave him a low blow. Justin grabbed a chair from under the ring, but Knox gave him a baseball slide. Knox lef the ring and went for a clothesline, but Justin ducked and leveled him with a chair shot. Justin brought Knox back in the ring, waited for him to get up, and gave him a jumping clothesline. Justin dragged Knox to the ropes, and then went to the apron, turned toward the table, he lifted Knox up, going for a Tombstone off the apron through the table. However, Knox slipped out of the move, turned Justin around, lifted him up, and gave him a spinebuster over the ropes through the table out side!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"We'll be right back!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial._

ECW came back as Knox was pounding on Justin Credible. Justin came back with a punch to the face, ran, and gave him a DDT. He grabbed a chair, and then Mike Knox grabbed a chair, and began a chair duel. One clash, another, then another. Justin foolishly dropped his chair, allowing Knox to absolutely blast him in the head with a shot. Knox began stomping on Justin. He Irish whipped Justin and went for the spine buster, but Justin DDT'd him instead. Justin left the ring and brought a table in from under the ring. He whipped Knox into a corner, and set him up on the turnbuckle. He climbed to the top, so that his back was facing Knox, and went for a tombstone off the top rope, but Knox blocked it and shoved Justin off the turnbuckle. However, Justin got up quickly and climbed to the top again. Mike punched Justin and grabbed him, going for a spinebuster from the top, but Justin stiffly elbowed him in the head. He then superplexed Mike Knox through the table!

_"Both Justin Credible and Mike Knox are going to great lengths to win this match!" Joey Styles said._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Justin and Knox we're both down. Justin managed to crawl, and then covered Mike, 1...2...THR-NO!!!! The crowd applauded both men, as they were killing each other thus far. Justin lifted Knox up and swung, but Knox ducked slowly and viciously clotheslined him. He then hoisted Justin up, and set him on the top turnbuckle, with his back facing the ring. Mike Knox then gave him a vicious powerbomb off the turnbuckle through the remnants of the table, making a vicious sound on impact! Mike covered, 1...2...Justin got his foot on the rope! Knox got up in frustration and starting pounding on Justin. Justin crawled out of the ring, and Knox followed him. Justin got back up. Mike went for a clothesline, but Justin countered with a hotshot onto the guard rail. He then turn Mike around and gave him Tombstone piledriver on the floor! Justin dragged Mike back in the ring and covered, 1...2...NO!

_"What a match this is!" Tazz said._

Justin left the ring and began taking apart the announce table. Justin went back in the ring and started stomping on Mike. He grabbed the chair, waited for Knox to get up, and charged, but Knox big booted the chair into his face! He then placed the chair in the middle of the ring and gave Justin a side slam on the chair! He covered, 1...2...NO! Justin barely got a shoulder up! Justin crawled to the ropes and got up, and Knox ran at him. Justin backdropped him over the top, but Knox landed on his feet. Justin climbed to the top and went for a splash, but Mike caught him, and gave him a spinebuster off the apron, through the announce table!

_"OH MY-FRIGGIN' GOD!"_

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

_"Justin's dead! Tazz proclaimed._

Mike then brought Justin back in the ring and covered, 1...2...3! Mike won as he celebrated. He taunted Justin, and then left the ring. ECW went to a commercial.

When ECW came back on, Nirvana's _Come As You Are _played, and Raven, Sick Boy, and Stevie Richards made their way to the ring. He was also accompanied by boo's as he entered the ring. Raven grabbed the mic, not even waiting for the fans to get quiet. "Can all of you dumbasses do me a favor and shut up? You see, like a few days ago, I said that Sandman's life was consumed by darkness, and judging by where I am, I should be going after all of you! But regardless, Sandman is my target, as he has allowed Darkness to consume him. Drinking beer, smoking? My father was an alcoholic, do you have any idea what I had to deal with growing up? You basically embody everything I hate! At Harcdore Heaven, you better be prepared for the horrors I unleash on you!" Then, Sick Boy grabbed the mic.

"You see, I came back with Raven for the exact same reason Raven came back: to stop the darkness. Sandman, since you have to deal with Raven, you also have to deal with-" Cue _Enter Sandman_. Raven and the Flock started looking around, and then Sandman came in from the crowd and attacked all three guys with the Singapore cane! Stevie and Sick Boy managed to escape, but Sandman pulled Raven back in. Sandman pointed to Raven with the cane, looked at th crowd, and caned the holy hell out of Raven! Sick Boy and Stevie Richards dragged Raven out of the ring and retreated to the back while Sandman celebrated with a beer. Then, static came across the screen as ECW cut to somewhere backstage.

Kid Kash appeared on the screen, with the cast around his arm. "Thanks for giving me an advantage, dumbshit! I may be satisfied with this advantage, but do you realize how pissed I was when you injured my arm? At Hardcore Heaven, I'm going specifically for you, Little Guido!"

ECW then cut to Tommy Dreamer walking backstage as ECW went to a commercial,

**Tommy Dreamer vs. Test**

ECW came back as Test was already in the ring. Then Balls Mahoney came in from the crowd and sat at ringside. _Man In The Box _played as Tommy Dreamer made his way to the ring to a huge ovation. Tommy Dreamer quickly entered the ring as they stared each other down. They locked up, and Test backed Tommy into the corner. Test broke apart, and taunted the crowd. An eager Tommy punched Test in the face again and again. He whipped Test, and then gave him a clothesline. Tommy lifted Test up and went for a belly-to-belly suplex, but Test elbowed him in the head and tore his head off with a clothesline of his own. Test looked at the crowd and yelled, "You're lookin' at the the future!". He was met with a "Shut The Fuck Up!" chant from the vulgar ECW crowd. He turned his attention back to Tommy and gave him a running elbow. Tommy got back up to his feet, and Test gave him another clothesline.

**"SAME OLD SHIT! SAME OLD SHIT! SAME OLD SHIT!"**

Test decided to step up after hearing that chant. He left the ring and grabbed a chair, but Tommy baseball slid the chair into his face. Tommy left the ring and hit Test in the back with the chair. Balls Mahoney looked on with a smile on his face as Tommy drank a cup of beer from the crowd and spat it in Test's face. Test staggered around as Tommy turned Test around and hit him in the face with the chair. Tommy dragged Test back in the ring and recieved a cheese grater from a fan. Tommy showcased it to the crowd as he re-entered the ring. Tommy tried to grate Test's face with it, but Test poked his eye and kicked him in the nuts. Test whipped Tommy Dreamer into the ropes and gave him a powerslam for two. He then grabbed the chessegrater and grated Tommy's face with it! Tommy was screaming as blood poured from his face. Test lifted Tommy up and went for the TKO on the chesse grater, but Tommy escaped and kicked Test in the gut. He then raised his arm up in the air, yelled "EC-Fuckin'-W!" and DDT'd Test onto the chesse grater! Test rolled to the outside.

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Tommy once again showing why he's the Innovator of violence!" Joey Styles yelled._

_"But will he make it to Hardcore Heaven? Find out after the break!" Tazz said._

When ECW came back, Test and Tommy were in the aisle. Tommy had just DDT'd Test onto the concrete as he went back to the ringside and retrieved a strand of Barbed Wire! Test got up on one knee, and then Tommy whipped Test with it! Test crawled back into the ring and Tommy followed. He repeatedly whipped Test, and Test screamed in agony. Tommy did the crucifix pose, and then Test low blowed him. A bloody Test slowly got up and started whipping Tommy. He left the ring and slid a table inside. He set it up as he started stomping on Tommy. He continued whipping him and then taunted Balls Mahoney. Test started grating Tommy's face with the wire. He then lifted Tommy up, and planted Tommy with a vicious TKO!

_"Could this be Tommy in a few days at Hardcore Heaven?!" Joey asked._

He covered, 1...2...NO! Tommy barely got his shoulder up as Test yelled at the referee. While this was going on Balls Mahoney grabbed a chair and entered the ring. He turned Test around and blasted him in the head with a thunderous chairshot! Balls started whipping Test with the barbed wire, and then left the ring. Tommy got up, and then gave Test a Spicolli Driver on the chair! Balls Mahoney found lighter fluid and a match under the ring! Tommy wrapped the table in barbed wire, and then set Test on the turnbuckle. Tommy climbed to the top and then set Test in fireman's carry position. Balls pured lighter fluid onto the table, and then lit it on fire! Tommy then gave Test a Dreamer Driver off the top rope, through the flaming barbed wire wrapped table!!!!!

_"OH MY GOOOOOOD! HE's ON FIRE, HE's ON FIRE!!" Joey Styles screamed._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Test was violently shaking, as Tommy crawled over and covered, 1...2...3!!

_"Tommy wins!" Tazz said._

_"But will Tommy be in a good enough condition to be able to beat Sabu at Heatwave?" Joey asked._

Tommy and Balls Mahoney left the ring, celebrating. ECW went to a commercial.

When ECW came back, Kurt Angle was somewhere backstage. "I know that you ECW fans probably don't like me, but I sure as hell know that you respect me! I'm the TV champion, and what I did last week to 2 Cold Scorpio was simply me asserting my dominance! Because you see, the WWE Kurt Angle is different from the ECW Kurt Angle - The ECW Kurt Angle doesn't take shit!" Kurt said, flashing a mouthpiece-laden grin. "And at Hardcore Heaven, 2 Cold Scorpio will discover firsthand!"

**Rob Van Dam vs. Sabu**

CM Punk made his way to ringside, doing guest commentary. Pantera's _Walk_ played, as Rob Van Dam, accompanied by Bill Alfonso, made his way to ringside to a huge pop from the crowd. Then, ECW World Heavyweight Champion Sabu made his way to ringside to a loud pop. He was ready for this match, as he knew that it would be a tough one. The two circled each other to start, as Sabu dove for the knee several times. They locked horns, and this time, Sabu kicked RVD in the gut and grabbed his knee, getting a single-leg Boston crab. Rob escaped, and then pushed Sabu off. Sabu went for a clothesline, but Rob ducked, leapfrogged over Sabu, and did a split-legged dropdown. However, Sabu stopped short and went for a leg drop, but Rob ducked and went for a low kick. Sabu ducked, and they both got up. Sabu dropkicked RVD and went for a springboard moonsault, but Rob moved out the way, got up, and went for one of his own, missing as well. They both got up and were at a standoff, recieving a standing ovation.

Sabu immediately went back to the offensive, dropkicking Rob's knee. Sabu got a leg lock, but Rob escaped with some forearms. Sabu went for a clothesline, but Rob ducked and got a spinning heel kick. Sabu crawled out of the ring, but RVD gave him a baseball slide. Rob gave Sabu some forearms outside, and then whipped him into the guard rail. He then came in with a splash, almsot sending them into the crowd. Rob brought Sabu back in the ring. Rob went for a slingshot leg drop, but Sabu ducked and gave him a springboard leg lariat. Sabu left the ring and got a chair, and then threw it at Rob's head back in the ring. Sabu then whipped Rob into the corner, set the chair up, and hit the Air Sabu! Rob slowly got up, so Sabu hit RVD in the ribs with the chair. He then set it up again, and hit a beautiful triple-jump moonsault for 2. Rob crawled to the apron and got up, but Sabu gave him a springboard dropkick to the outside.

_"Rob better step up." CM Punk said. "I know he's better than this."_

Sabu brought Rob back into the ring, and applied a Camel Clutch. After a few moments, Rob slowly got up and rammed Sabu into a corner. Rob started giving Sabu some forearms, and then a kick to the head. Rob then grabbed the chair, ran, and gave Sabu a monkey flip right onto the chair! Sabu crawled out of the ring, and Rob followed. He whipped Sabu into the guard rail, and then clotheslined him into the crowd. Rob went back to the ring, climbed the to the rope, and got an incredible Somersault Senton splash into the crowd!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"I guess I should take back the tings I've said!" CM Punk said. ECW went to a commercial break._

When it came back on, they were both outside, as a table had been set up. Sabu slammed Rob's face into the table, and set him up. Sabu climbed to the top turnbuckle, but Rob quickly got back up. Rob went back into the ring and gave Sabu a dropkick. He then grabbed the chair, climbed the turnbuckle, and got a chair assisted somersault senton from the top. He then set the chair on Sabu's waist, ran, and got a Rolling Thunder! Rob then went for a split-legged moonsault onto the chair, but Sabu lifted his knees up and placed the chair on them, causing Rob to land directly onto the chair! Rob held his ribs, as Sabu slowly got back up, and then stomped on RVD's ribs. He lifted Rob up and whipped him into the ropes, and then gave him a kitchen sink. He whipped Rob again and went for another one, but RVD jumped up and gave him a sleeper slam. Sabu got up quickly, however, and went for a spinnign heel kick. Rob ducked and Sabu landed crotch first on the rope. From there, Bill Alfonso placed a chair in front of Sabu's face, and Rob got his trademark jumping sidekick, sending Sabu outside. Rob followed with a slingshot leg drop!

Rob then lifted Sabu up, gave him a front suplex onto the guard rail, climbed to the apron, and gave him a corkscre legdrop! Rob brought Sabu back in the ring and covered, 1...2...NO! Rob climbed to the top, but Sabu got up and DDT'd him off! Sabu grabbed the chair, and gave him an arabian facebuster for 2! Sabu, growing desperate, repeatedly hit Rob with the chair. He then irish whipped RVD and went for a backdrop over the top, but Rob landed on his feet on the apron. Rob forearmed Sabu and went for a suplex off the apron through the table, but Sabu escaped and gave him several punches. He then gave him shoulder thrusts, and gave him a sunset flip powerbomb off the apron, through the table!

_"Oh man, I think Sabu's got this match now!" CM Punk exclaimed._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Sabu, who was out of it, slowly got up after a few minutes. He dragged RVD back in the ring and covered, 1...2...Rob got his foot on the rope! Sabu got up, and grabbed the chair. He waited for RVD to get back up and swung the chair, but Rob ducked, and gave him the Van Daminator! 1...2...Sabu got _his_ foot on the rope! Rob lifted Sabu up and then planted Sabu with a Fisherman Buster! It only got two for him, however! RVD slowly got up and climbed to the top. He went for the Frog Splash, but Sabu moved out the way! They were both down, but Sabu got up first, and he grabbed the chair, climbed to the top rope, placed the chair behind his legsand hit the Atomic Arabian Facebuster! He got the pin, 1...2...3! Sabu wins!

_"Now that's the great match I'd expect!" CM Punk said._

Sabu got up and held his championship belt up high, and then Tommy Dreamer came to the stage, mouthing the words, "This Sunday!". Sabu left the ring, and not taking his eyes off Tommy. CM Punk came in the ring and flashed the X symbol over a fallen Rob Van Dam.

_"Well, like a certain rabbit would say, that's all folks!" Joey Styles said. "Remember to order Hardcore Heaven by this Sunday, because judging by the lineup, you don't want to miss it! Good night!" ECW went off the air._

**Lineup for Hardcore Heaven:**

Balls Mahoney vs. Test

Tables Match: Justin Credible vs. Mike Knox

Three Way Tag Team Match for the ECW World Tag Team Championship: F.B.I vs. Doring & Roadkill vs. Kid Kash & EZ Money **(C)**

ECW World Television Championship: 2 Cold Scorpio vs. Kurt Angle **(C)**

Raven vs. The Sandman

CM Punk vs. Rob Van Dam

No Robe, Barbed Wire, Circle Of Fear Match for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship: Tommy Dreamer vs. Sabu **(C)**


	11. ECW Hardcore Heaven

**ECW Hardcore Heaven**

**Live from the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York, New York**

The intor played, and video packages for the main matches were shown. The crowd of 2,500 were on their feet as Hardcore Heaven began. Bob Artese intoduced the crowd as the first match was about to begin.

_"Welcome, fans to ECW Hardcore Heaven. We have a great show for you, because in our main event, Sabu will defend his ECW World Heavyweight Championship against Tommy Dreamer in a brabed wire match in what is destined to be a gore fest!" Joey Sryles began._

_"And not only that, but CM Punk makes his highly anticipated debut in ECW against Rob Van Dam in what will probably be the Match Of The Year!" Tazz added._

_"All this and a whole lot more!"_

**Test vs. Balls Mahoney**

Test made his entrance first to huge boos. Some fans even went as far as throwing garbage. Test shok it off however, and simply ignored the jeering. AC/DC's _Big Balls _played, and Balls Mahoney made his entrance to huge cheers.

**"FUCK HIM UP BALLS, FUCK HIM UP! FUCK HIM UP BALLS, FUCK HIM UP!"**

_"This crowd won't rest until Test is defeated!" Tazz said._

They locked up, and Test easily overpowered Balls into a corner. However, Balls pushed Test off and went for the punch combo, but Test ducked and gave him a vicious right hand. Test irish whipped Balls and went for the big boot, but Balls ducked, rolling to the mat, and then hit Test in the back of the head. He gave him a leg drop to the back of the head, and then started stomping on it. Balls waited for Test to get back up, and then clotheslined him in the back of the neck. Test crawled out of the ring, and Balls followed and gave him a running elbow. Balls looked at the crowd as they cheer, and then stomped on Test. Balls started pounding Test and then positioned him on the steps. He raised one arm up and ran at him, but Test got back up and backdropped him onto the steps, making a vicious sound on impact! Test turned aroun and whipped Balls into the guard rail and followed with a clothesline. Some fans were swearing at Test and making attempts to punch him. Test simply laughed and went back to pounding on Balls. He brought Mahoney back in the ring, and also brought in a chair.Test raised the chair up to mock Balls Mahoney. He went for a chairshot, but Balls ducked and gave him the punch combo...

**"BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, GOOOOOOOOO BALLS!"**

Balls grabbed the chair, waited for Test to get up and swung, but Test big booted the chair into his face! He covered, but only got 2. Test grabbed the chair, and repeatedly hit him with it. Balls tried getting up, but Test hit him in the back with the chair. Test whipped Balls Mahoney into the ropes, and then gave him a powerslam for two. Test then gave him a bearhug. The hostile crowd started a "Boring!" chant, while Test yelled at them. Balls started coming back however, and began punching him. He gave him a hard punch to the nose, and then Test broke the hold and held his oft-broken nose. Blood started coming from it as Balls started givng him repeated punches. Balls kicked Test in the gut, and then planted him with a DDT. He then went to the corner and exposed the turnbuckle. He brought Test to the steel and tried to ram him into, but Test fought back and elbowed Balls hard in the face. Test then ran, and gave Balls a horrific clothesine. He then lifted him up, and gave him a side slam onto the chair! Balls screamed in pain, and then Test brought Balls to the ropes, and then powerbombed him out of the ring!

_"Oh man, that might've messed his back up!" Joey Styles said._

**"TEST SUCKS DICK! TEST SUCKS DICK! TEST SUCKS DICK!"**

Test looked at the crowd an yelled, "I'm not you're mom!", resulting in even more boos. Test left the ring and started stomping on Balls' back. Test grabbed Balls and put him in bearhug position, and then rammed him back first into the post, and then to the guard rail. Test raised his arms up, and then clotheslined Balls into the crowd. Test followed him and started punching him, while the security was trying as hard as they could to restrain the red-hot crowd. Test grabbed a chair and hit Balls in the head with it, and then wiped his bleeding nose. Test dragged Balls near the steps leading to the balcony, and then slammed his head into the rail. Test taunted the crowd, and then Balls gave him a low blow. Balls found a table somewhere under the steps and set it up. He began punch Test and then dragged him up the steps. Balls grabbed a cookie sheet from a fan and whacked Test in the head with it. Then, just for the hell of it, he grabbed a piece of pie and pie-faced Test with it!

Balls dragged Test to an upper level in the audience and started punching Test in the face. He rammed him into the wall, and then hit him with a chair. He opened the door, and then dragged Test into the hallway. He started ramming his head into the wall, hurting Test's nose. He went for another one, but then Test blocked and rammed his head into the wall. Rammed his head into another door. Test dragged Balls back to the crowd and rammed him into the rail. He put Balls in powerbomb position and tried to powerbomb him over the rail, but Balls hit him in the head. He rammed his face into the rail, and then punched him several times. He lifted Test up and tried to toss him over the rail, but Test elbowed him in the face. Balls would not give up however, and rammed his head into the railing once again. He then threw him over the rail and through the table below!!!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Balls Mahoney cimbed down the steps and picked up Test's limp body as the crowd was going nuts. Balls tossed Test over the guard rail and back into the ring. He grabbed the chair and was ready to give Test a horiffice chairshot, but Test snuck in a low blow. Test slowly got back up, his back aching. He tried picking Balls up, Balls kicked him in the nuts. Balls shoved Test into a corner, and then charged at him, but Test moved out the way and Balls ran right into the exposed turnbuckle! He turned around, stumbling, and then Test gave him a big boot! Test then put Balls in fireman's carry position, and gave him the TKO! He covered, 1...2...NO! Test got up, angry, and then pulled a table from under the ring. He slid it into the ring and set it up, and and once again put Balls in fireman's carry position. However, Mahoney raked at Test's eyes to escape, and then kicked him in the back. Balls then grabbed, the chair, and blasted Test with a gruesome chairshot!

_"Yup, that's it!" Tazz said._

**"BALLS! BALLS! BALLS!"**

However, Balls wasn't quite done. He went under the ring, and then found lighter fluid and a match! He doused the table in lighter fluid, and then lit it on fire! He lifted Test up, and then gave him a spinebuster through the flaming table!

_"Test finally gets what's coming to him!" Joey Styles said._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Balls covered, 1...2...3! Balls finally got his revenge! He left the ring and celebrated as the crowd went insane. Damage control came in and sprayed fire extinguishers on Test.

Rob Van Dam was backstage doing splits, getting ready for his match with CM Punk for later tonight. CM Punk was also in his locker room, and rather than excercising, he was watching old RVD tapes.

**Tables Match: Mike Knox vs. Justin Credible**

Before the match, Justin had this to say: "You know, a lot of people are questioning the match length and my chances after the match last week. Well that match wasn't a table match. In this one however, I'll make sure that I don't fall through a table. And when I win this match, it will be just incredible!"

Mike Knox entered first. He immediately pulled out a table to make a statement. Justin ran to the ring, and they got into a slugfest. Mike irish whipped Justin and try to give him a spinebuster through out of the ring and through the table, but Justin reversed to a DDT. Justin went to the apron and tried to suplex Mike off the apron through the table, but Knox shoved him off and Justin's back hit the edge of the table. Knox left the ring, and him an Justin traded shots. Mike whipped Justin into the guard rail, and clotheslined him. He then whipped Justin to the steps, ran, and went for the fron kick, but Justin moved out the way and Knox hit the steps dead on. Justin started punching Knox, and then slammed his head on the railing.Knox staggered to the aisle, and Justin gave him a running knee lift. They fought near the stage, where Justin got a dropkick. The fought to the entrance area, wher Justin irish whipped Knox into the fencing. Mike walked off the stage, and then Justin gave him a diving crossbody off the stage!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Justin is determined to win tonight." Joey Styles said._

Justin got up and brought Knox back into the ring. He got to the apron, lifted Knox up, and went for a tombstone off the apron through the table, but Knox, turned him around and went for the spinebuster. Justin held on, however, and attempted to DDT Knox out of the ring. With no choice, Knox gave Justin a Northern Lights Suplex to send him back into the ring. Knox decided that waring Justin down was the best way to win, so he brought a chair into the ring. He swung, but Justin ducked and gave him a DDT. Credible then lifted the chair up, and hit Knox in the head with it. Justin irish whipped Knox, but Knox gave him a jumping shoulderblock. He grabbed the chair, climbed to the top rope, and then gave Justin a jumping chairshot! Justin was down, so Mike set Justin on the top turnbuckle. He tried to give him a spinebuster off the top, but Justin landed on his feet on the ropes. He grabbed Knox by the waist, leaped off, and gave him a spinning piledriver.

_"Impressive move by Justin." Joey Styles said._

Justin raised one arm up. He garbbed the chair, and then tried to tombstone Mike onto the chair, but Knox countered and gave him a sidewalk slam on the chair. Knox left the ring, and slid a table in. He climbed to the top, with the table in his hands, jumped, and then slammed the table right into Justin's face, busting him open! Knox yelled at the crowd, getting 50 cheers and 50 boos, as the crowd obviously respected him for his matches from the past two weeks. Knox went back to Justin, as he started giving him straight punches to the head. He slammed Justin's head on the table, and then set him on the top rope so that his back was facing the ring. Mike tried to powerbomb Justin off the top rope through the table, but Justin punched Knox in the head, and then clotheslined him out of the ring. Justin then ran, and got a slingshot plancha to the outside! Knox slowly got up, so Justin clotheslined him into the crowd. He then grabbed a chair from under the ring, step back, ran, and gave Knox a chairshot! Justin followed Mike into the crowd, and punched him a couple of times. However, Knox countered with a knee to the gut, and then slammed him onto the floor!

Knox brought Justin back to ringside, and sent him to the steps. He put him in seated position, ran, and got the running front kick, this time successfully. Justin had a small cut on his forehead, and Knox brought him back into the ring. He slammed his head on the exposed turnbuckle, and then hit him with a chair. He irish whipped Justin, but Justin countered with a clothesline. Justin climbed to the top rope, and then gave him the flying elbow drop! Justin then waited for Mike to get up and went for a superkick, but Mike gave him a low blow! Mike gave him a backbreaker, and then followed with a swinging reverse STO! Mike thought that Justin was done for sure, so he brought Justin to the table and went for the spine buster, but Justin elbowed him in the head and gave him a superkick, falling down with Knox! They were both down, as the crowd was applauding them for their hard work thus far.

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

_"These guys are both bringin' their best to the table, no pun intended, for this match." Tazz said._

Justin grabbed a chair, and Knox grabbed one. They went into a chair duel. On clash, another, and then they threw both chairs at each other. They got into a slugfest, and then Knox went for a punch, but Justin ducked and went for a back suplex. Mike gave him an elbow to the head, pulled a standing switch, and then gave him a German suplex. Knox stomped on Justin's back, and then dropped an elbow on it. He whipped Justin, and then gave him a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He went for a suplex, but Justin reversed to a neckbreaker. He set the chair on the mat, and went for a piledriver on the chair, but Mike backdropped him. Justin got up and ran, but Mike planted him with a spinebuster!

_"If only they were close to the table!" Joey Styles said._

Mike then grabbed Justin and tossed him to the outside. He grabbed the steps, and hit Justin in the face with it. He then suplexed him on it. Mike grabbed Justin and then rammed his back to the post, then to the guard rail, and to the post again. He brought Justin back into the ring, and gave him another backbreaker. He whipped Justin hard into a corner, making Justin fall to the mat. Justin got up, bent over, and then Mike hit him hard in the back with the chair! He did it again, for good measure. Justin crawled to the corner, with his back facing the ring. Knox ran and then gave him a hard elbow to the back. He did once again, but this time, Justin was able to elbow him in the head. Justin climbed to the top, and then hit a twisting crossbody! An exhausted Justin set Mike on the top in the corner near the table. He went for a superplex, but Mike Knox started punching him. Justin punched him again, and went for a superplex again, but Knox punched him in the stomach, and then hard in the face. He then grabbed him, and gave him a spinebuster off the top rope, through the table! The match was over as the bell rang!

_"You have to admit that Justin gave a great effort." Tazz said._

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Knox celebrated, to cheers. He left the ring, as Justin slowly got back up to a standing ovation.

After the match, Kid Kash was backstage, checking his arm. EZ Money went up to him. "Don't worry, we'll have the advantage." He said.

**Three Way Match For the ECW World Tag Team Championship: F.B.I vs. Danny Doring & Roadkill vs. Kid Kash & EZ Money**

Little Guido, Tony Mamaluke, and the rest of the FBI entered first. Then Danny Doring & Roadkill entered. After a long wait, Kid Kash and EZ Money entered. After introductions were handled, Kid Kash and Little Guido started first. They locked up, and Little Guido went for the arm, but Kid Kash dropkicked him. He ran and armdragged him, but Little Guido got up, so Kid Kash gave him a leg sweep and followed with a leg drop and a neck vice. Guido tried escaping with a jawbreaker, but Kash slammed him down, and dropkicked him in the back of the head. Then, Kid Kash hit Little Guido in the back of the head with the cast covered arm. Little Guido held the back of his head, and then Kash gave him a clothesline to the back of the head! Little Guido quickly crawled to the ropes and tagged Tony Mamaluke in. Tony Mamaluke came in, and then tagged in Danny Doring. Kid Kash and Doring shook hands, and locked up.

Doring got a waistlock takedown, and then got a headlock. Kash got up, but it was hard to lift Doring up with his messed up hand. Doring went back to the headlock. Kash got back to his feet, and sent him back to the ropes, where Tony Mamaluke got a blind tag to get into the match. Kash pushed Doring off, but Doring got a shoulderblock. However, the referee told him to go back to the apron, and sent Tony in. Kid Kash tried to him him with the cast, but Mamaluke ducked and dropkicked his back. Tony whipped Kid Kash into the corner, and gave him a German suplex. He went for the octopus stretch, but Kash reversed to an electric chair bomb. Kash went for the double jump moonsault, but Little Guido ran near him and pushed him to the mat. EZ Money came in and clotheslined Little Guido off the apron. Tony Mamaluke tried to dropkick EZ Money, but EZ Money moved out the way, ran, and got a handspring reverse elbow.

EZ gave him a belly-to-belly suplex and then slammed him. He gave him a neckbreaker and went for a suplex, but Tony Mamaluke countered to a suplex. Mamaluke then gave him a Northern Lights Suplex, and Little Guido came in and they started double teaming EZ. EZ came back with a double clothesline, and then tagged in Roadkill! Roadkill came in, ready to clean house. Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke both looked on in horror, and Tony tagged in Kid Kash. Roadkill clotheslined the F.B.I members anyway, and then tore Kid Kash's head off with a clothesline. He gave him a spinning sidewalk slam. Then, Danny came in, and Roadkill gave Kid Kash an atomic drop, and Danny followed with a clothesline. EZ Money came in to Kid Kash's defense and dropkicked Danny Doring, and then dropkicked Roadkill twice. He clotheslined him out the ring, and then sent Tony and Little Guido outside. Danny Doring rolled out the ring. EZ dropped down, and then Kid Kash ran, leaped off his back onto the top rope, and then got a somersault senton splash off of the top rope, onto their opponents!

_"Kid Kash is money!" Joey Styles yelled_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Kid Kash went back in the ring, and he brought Little Guido in with him. He started hitting him in the head with the cast. He then irish whipped Little Gudio, and gave him a vicious cast-assisted forearm to the head. Roadkill came into the ring, but Tony Mamaluke climbed to the apron and tagged in. Kid Kash ran at him, but then Tony gave him a divorce court onto the injured arm! Kid Kash screamed in pain as Tony Mamaluke stomped on it! Tony started trying to rip off the cast, but Kid Kash fought as hard as he could. EZ Money came in and gave him a front dropkick to the face. Danny Doring came in and went for the cutter on Tony, but Tony pushed him and gave him a rollup pin, with his feet on the ropes. 1...2...3!!!! Doring & Roadkill were out of the match!

Danny argued with the ref, but there was nothing he could do. Kid Kash got up, and Tony went for another sneaky pin, but only got 2. Kash got back up, and then Little Guido gave him a Russian leg sweep. EZ Money gave Little Guido a clothesline, but then, Big Show came in and gave him a big boot! Kid Kash hit Big Show in the head with the cast, but it hurt, and he clutched his hand. A sneaky Little Gudio came in and gave him a Fujiwara armbar. Kid Kash was about to tap out, but EZ Money broke the hold. Kid Kash clutched at his arm, almost unable to do any thing. EZ went for the Cha-Ching Bomb on Tony Mamaluke, but he countered to a hurracanrana. EZ quickly got back up and clotheslined him, however. He gave Tony a neckbreaker, a suplex, and a powerbomb for two. He went for the Cha-Ching bomb, but Little Guido gave him a chopblock. Kid Kash came in and tried to give Little Guido a brainbuster, but his arm gave out. Little Guido gave him another Fujiwara armbar, and EZ Money tried to break it, but Big Show and Big Guido gave him a double chokeslam! Kid Kash had no choice but to tap as we now had new ECW Tag Team Champions!

_"Say what you will about their tactics," Joey Styles said, "but you can't deny that they were effective and that the two knew exactly what they were doing."_

**ECW World Television Championship: 2 Cold Scorpio vs. Kurt Angle**

2 Cold Scorpio entered first, dancing around to approval from the crowd. Then the "Wrestling Machine" Kurt Angle entered with gold around his waist. He held his belt high, and then the bell rang. They locked up, and Kurt easily took him down and went for the anklelock early, but Scorpio kicked him off. Scorpio gave him a dropkick, and then got a headlock takedown. Kurt was trying to escape, and got up, but Scorpio gave him another headlock takedown. Kurt tried to reverse to a pin, but Scorpio rolled out of it. Kurt tried a back suplex, but Scorpio held onto it. Finally, Kurt got an elbow to escape, he went for a clothesline, but Scorpio ducked. Kurt tried to kick him in the gut, but Scorpio grabbed his foot and gave him a dragon screw legwhip. He got a single leg Boston crab. Kurt tried to escape, but Scorpio held on. Kurt escaped, but then Scorpio rolled him up for two. He then took him down and went back to the Boston crab.

_"Kurt must be gettin' frustrated..." Tazz said._

Angle was struggling to escape. He was getting frustrated, but then he got smart. He grabbed Scorpio's leg, and then got the ankle lock! Scorpio rolled out of it, however, and Kurt got sent to the post. Kurt turned around, and then Scorpio clotheslined him out the ring. He then went to the apron, and got a springboard moonsault to the outside! He started punching Angle and went for a powerbomb, but Kurt countered. He clotheslined Scorpio, and then Angle Slammed him into the post! Kurt brought Scorpio back to the ring, and started working the back. He got 3 German suplexes, and then a belly-to-belly suplex. Angle got a body scissors, and then gave him a headlock. Angle turned it into a Camel Clutch. Scorpio got up however, but Kurt took him down again. Scorpio elbowed out however, and tried to Irish whipped him into the post, but Angle reversed and sent him to the corner. He clotheslined him into the corner, and then him and Scorpio got into a slugfest. Angle got a European uppercut, stepped back, and got another clothesline.

He set Scorpio on the top rope and went for a belly-to-belly superplex, but Scorpio pushed him down and went for the shooting star press, but he missed. Angle got up and pulled the straps down, and went for the Angle Slam, but Scorpio reversed to an armdrag. Kurt got back up and charged at him, but Scorpio backdropped him over the top and to the floor. He climbed to the top rope, and then gave Angle a splash! He got up, and went for a clothesline, but Angle ducked and gave him a German suplex, but Scorpio flipped out of it and clotheslined him! Scorpio went back in the ring, ran, and gave him a corkscrew crossbody to the outside! Both guys slowly got back in, and then traded punches.

Angle got a wicked clothesline and whipped him into the ropes, but Scorpio got a jumping clothesline. He got back up, and then gave him a double underhook suplex. He followed with a springboard moonsault for two. He went for a piledriver, but Angle reversed to a double leg slam. Angle went to the ropes to rest, but Scorpio got back up! He turned Angle around and went for a superkick, but Kurt caught his foot and gave him an ankle lock! Scorpio fought as hard as he could, and after about a minute, he made it to the ropes. Kurt then went for an Angle Slam, but Scorpio once again escaped! However, Kurt took him down and gave him another Ankle Lokc! Scorpio tried to make it to the ropes, but Kurt kept pulling him back! Scorpio tried to make it to a vertical base, and then reversed to a rollup! 1...2...NO! Kurt immediatel got up and clotheslined him, and then gave him an Angle Slam! He covered, 1...2...THR-NO!

_"Oh man, what a match!" Joey Styles said._

Angle got back up, desperate. He climbed to the top rope and went for a moonsault, but Scorpio moved out the way! Scorpio slowly got up, but Angle gave him another Angle slam! Scorpio smartly rolled out of the ring whil he still could. Kurt lef the ring and brought Scorpio back in. He covered, but Scorpio got his foot on the rope. He got Scorpio up and badmouthed him, but Scorpio got a superkick! They were both down, but Scorpio slowly got back up and climbed to the top. He then gave him the 450 splash! He covered, 1...2...THR-NO! The crowd was going crazy, as Scorpio was in disbelief! He argued with the referee, and that's when Angle popped back up and gave him another ankle-lock! Scorpio fought as hard as he could, but Angle locked in the deadly grapevine hold! Scorpio had no other choice but to tap as Angle retained the title!

_"Now that was a great match!" Joey Styles said. "You definitely have to give it up to them."_

Kurt celebrated, as he grabbed his title and left the ring.

After the match, they showed Sandman backstage. He was drinking, and smoking, being the typical Sandman. "You know, Raven talks about how I live my life. Well, why should he give a shit?! So you're dad had some alcohol problems and beat you like a stepchild - that's his problem, and nothing like him. Geez, and people wonder why I act like this. Life's just a bitch..."

**Raven vs. The Sandman**

_"So Im guessing that the Sandman's drunk." Tazz said._

_"Well what's new?!" Joey Styles added._

Nirvana's _Come As You Are _played as Raven came out...by himself.

_"This is Raven, so of course everyone else will come out when Sandman makes a comeback." Joey Styles said._

Sandman came out though the crowd as usual. He entered the ring, and him and Raven got into a brawl pretty quickly. Sandman went for a Cane shot, but Raven ducked and gave him a couple of punches. He kicked him in the gut and went for a DDT, but Sandman countered with a backdrop. He hit Raven in the head with the cane, and then Raven crawled out of the ring, and Sandman gave him a Cane assisted plancha! Sandman whipped Raven into the guardrail, and then clotheslined him into the crowd. Sandman raised his arm up, and followed. He hit Raven in the head a couple of thimes, and then grabbed a cookie sheet from a fan and hit Raven in the head with it. He went for another Irish whip, but Raven reversed and sent Sanman to a rail. Raven clotheslined Sanman, and then slammed his head into the steps. They brawled up the steps, and eventually into the upper level.

Sandman hit Raven hard in the head with the Cane and slammed him into the rail. He then tossed Raven down the steps, and then Sandman followed, and dropped an elbow onto Raven from the steps. Sandman sent Raven over the guard ail. He then gave him a front suplex onto it, climbed to the apron, and gave him the Bitchin' Legdrop! Sandman brought Raven back in the ring, and then gave him the White Russian Legsweep! He covered, 1...2...NO! Sandman set Raven on the top rope and went for the Heineken-rana, but Raven powerbombed him off the top rope. Raven went for a cover, but got 2. Raven brought a table in, but Sandman hit him in the gut with the cane. He raised his arm up, but Stevie came in from the crowd and gave him the Stevie Kick!

_"Oh boy, here we go." Joey Styles said._

Raven got up and gave Sandman a DDT, but Sandman kicked out! Then, Sick Boy came in and dropkicked Sandman and went for The Cure, but Sandman gave him a lowblow with the cane, and proceeded to Cane everyone in sight! He was about to give Raven another Russian Leg Sweep, but Stevie superkicked him again! Sickboy gave him a double underhook facebuster, and then Raven picked him up. He set Sandman on the table, and then gave him a piledriver thhrough it! He covered, 1...2...3!

_"Dammit!" Joey Styles said._

Raven and his flock celebrated as they left the ring.

Then, the camera cut to backstage, as Rob Van Dam was being interviewed. "After three weeks of watching tapes of CM Punk, I'm ready. He may be trying to mess with my head by saying we're gonna be a new CM Punk, but I'm confident that I'll win. After all, we are talking about me...Rob...Van...Dam! After this match, when I beat you, CM Punk, I'll once again prove that I'm the Whole...Fuckin'...Show!" Fonzie blew his whistle.

**CM Punk vs. Rob Van Dam**

It was now time for one of our two big matches. The crowd was eagerly anticipating this epic match. Rage Against The Machine's _Guerilla Radio_ played, and then, after a long wait, CM Punk made his entrance to a huge ovation from the crowd.

**"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

_"The fact that CM Punk is getting these kinds of cheers from an ECW crowd without even having competed in one match definitely says something, Styles" Tazz noted._

_"I agree. For them to cheer him like this says something about the respect he's earned in his short career." Joey Styles added._

CM Punk slapped hands with the fans. He walked into the ring, flashed the X symbol, and got on one knee. Then, Pantera's _Walk _played, and Rob Van Dam made his entrance to even louder cheers. Rob Van Dam was his typicaly self, not even acknowledging CM Punk. He went into the ring as Bob Artese did introductions.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in tonight at 222 lbs, C...M...Punk!!!! And, from Battle Creek, Michigan, being accompanied by the 'Man Who Calls It Right Down The Middle' Bill Alfonso, he weighs tonight at 235 lbs, he is Mr. Pay-Per-View, and the Whole F'N Show, Rob...Van...Dam!!!"

The bell rang, and the match began. They locked up, and CM Punk got an armdrag as they got into a struggle on the mat. CM Punk got the armlock, but Rob Irish whipped him into the ropes, and leapfrogged over him. CM did the same, and they exchanged armdrags. Rob went for a legdrop, but CM Punk moved out the way and went for a senton, which Rob ducked. They bothe got up and were at a standoff, recieving a standing ovation. They locked up again, and CM Punk once again got an armlock. Rob got up and whipped Punk into the corner, but CM Punk jumped up and backflipped off the top rope. RVD did the same and went for a German suplex, but CM Punk gave him an elbow to the face and went for his own, but Rob flipped out of it, gave him a leg sweep, and then followed with a legdrop as they recieved another standing ovation. On a third try, they locked up, and CM Punk once again got the armlock. He turned Rob over and dropped a couple of knees on it. He then got up, still holding onto the arm, climbed to the top, walked the top rope, and then legdropped RVD's arm.

CM Punk got a short arm scissors and held onto it. RVD got back up, and then got an electric chair bomb. He lfited Punk up, but he gave him an arm drag and RVD rolled out of the ring. CM Punk followed, and then tossed his arm into the post. He gave him some chops, and then brrought him back into the ring. CM Punk got a cross armbreaker, but RVD reversed to a rollup for two. He then lifted Punk up and went for a powerbomb, but it was reversed to a hurracanrana. CM Punk dropkicked RVD and legdropped the back of his head. CM Punk then gave him a snapmare and followed with a dropkick to the back of the head. He hooked a neckvice, but RVD got a jawbreaker to escape. RVD gave him a snapmare and kicked his back. He went for another one, but CM Punk moved out the way, clotheslined him, and then gave him a knee drop to the back of the head! He then gave him a nasty looking double underhook shoulderbreaker, causing Rob to fall to the outside! CM Punk waited for RVD to get up, and then gave him a suicide dive! CM Punk started stomping on him. He put RVD in seated position against the rail and went for a running front kick, but Rob moved out the way and CM Punk hit the rail. Rob clotheslined CM Punk and then whipped him into the railing. He then gave him a running splash!

Rob brought CM Punk back in the ring and started kicking his back. He gave him a bow-and-arrow, and then broke the hold. He brought a chair in, and hit CM Punk in the back with it! He started punching his back, and then stomped on it. He whipped Punk into the ropes, but CM came back with a jumping clothesline. He went for a spinning heel kick, but Rob caught his legs and crothced him onto the top rope! Then, Bill Alphonso placed a chair in front of CM Punk's face, and then Rob gave him the jumping side kick, sending the chair into his face! CM Punk fell to the outside, and when he got up, Rob gave him a baseball slide, sending him into the crowd! Rob then ran and got a Somersault Senton Splash into the crowd!

_"OH MY GOD!"_

**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Rob slowly got back up and flapjacked Punk onto the guard rail. He then climbed over the rail, hopped to the apron, and then gave him the corckscre legdrop! He went back in the ring with CM Punk, and then gave him a northern lights suplex for 2. He then started stomping on CM Punk's ribs, and then gave him a rib breaker. He then whipped Punk into the ropes and gave him a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He held on to put pressure on the back. He gave CM Punk a leg drop to the back. Then, he whipped CM Punk to the ropes and gave him an abdominal stretch. After a few moments, CM Punk got an armdrag to escape. CM Punk certainly wasn't expecting RVD to be technical in this matchup. He gave RVD an armlock, but RVD got up, kicked him in the face and whipped him into the ropes, but CM Punk got a clotheline. He went for the shining wizard, but Rob ducked, so CM Punk kept running and gave him a vicious dropkick to the face instead. He lifted him up and gave hi a couple of slaps and went for a back hand, but Rob ducked and gave him a back suplex. He then grabbed a chair, and hit CM Punk in the ribs with it. He then placed the chair on his waist, and gave him a Rolling Thunder for two.

Rob dragged CM Punk toward the corner, climbed to the ropes and went for the split-legged moonsault, but CM Punk lifted his knee up and Rob landed on the chair! CM Punk got up, waited for RVD to get to one knee, and then gave him a Shining Wizard! Rob crawled to the corner in seated position, and then CM Punk gave him the face wash. He then looked at the crowd, ran, and gave RVD the front kick! He brought Rob to the middle of the ring, put him in fireman's carry positio, and dropped him face first onto his knee! He covered, 1...2...NO! CM Punk set Rob on the top rope and went for an STO from the top, but just as he was about to do it, Fonzie grabbed Rob's leg to keep him on the top rope, causing Punk to fall to the mat. Rob saw this as an oppurtunity and went for a frog splash, but CM Punk lifted his knees up! Rob fell to the mat. CM Punk got back up and whipped Rob to the ropes, and then gave him a kitchen sink. Rob rolled to the oustide, and CM Punk followed. He grabbed the timekeeper's table and set it up, and then whipped Rob into the guard rail. Rob fell into a seated position, and then CM Punk raised his arm up, and gave him a running front kick! He looked at the crowd again, and gave him another one! CM Punk tossed Rob into the crowd, climbed to the apron, and got a springboard body splash into the crowd!

_"This match is what we expected and then some!" Joey Styles said._

**"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

After a few minutes, both guys crawled their way back to the ring. They were exhausted, but still had fight left in them. They exchanged punches, and then CM Punk went for a kick, but RVD grabbed his foot and gave him the spin kick for 2. He lifted Punk up and gave him some forearms. Then, he tried to Irish whip him into a corner, but Punk reversed to his own, sending RVD into the corner. CM Punk then gave him a running knee strike and followed with a running bulldog for 2. He was getting burned out, as he started stomping on Rob, trying to think of whatever he could to win. He whipped Rob into the ropes, but Rob got a spinning heel kick. He whipped Punk to the corner and set him up on the top. He climbed up with him, but CM Punk pushed him off, although Rob was able to land on the apron. Then, CM Punk gave him an incredible hulacanrana off the apron, through the table outside!

**"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

_"As time passes by, this match gets even more extreme!" Tazz said._

CM Punk was as tired as Rob was. He slowly got up and brought Rob back into the ring. He covered, 1...2...THR-NO! The crowd was on their feet, clapping in appreciation for both men. The match was certainly meeting their expectations. Rob got up, CM Punk got up. They stared each other down, and CM Punk got a punch, and Rob got another. Then, Punk gave him a slap, another slap, and then a spinning back hand slap. He kicked him in the ribs, then kicked him in his right side. Then, he kicked him in the head. He went for the uranage, but Rob elbowed him in the back of the head and gave him a Fisherman Buster! He covered, 1...2...THR-NO! Pissed off, Rob set CM Punk on the top turnbuckle. He went for a Fisherman Buster from the top, but CM Punk punched him a couple of times, and then slammed his head into the turnbuckle. While Rob was bent down, CM Punk hooked his arms, and then gave him a Pepsi Plunge! CM Punk held his knees, and then slowly lifted Rob up. He gave RVD some slaps and a Roundhouse kick, and then a urange! He then hooked the anaconda vice! Rob was struggling, trying to fight out of it. He was within arm's reach of the ropes, but CM Punk puled him back. Rob refused to give up, but Punk wouldn't stop until Rob tapped. He pulled back as hard as he could, and then Rob Van Dam tapped out!!! CM Punk won!

_"I can't believe it! CM Punk wins in what has to be one of the most impressive debuts in a long time!" Joey Styles declared._

**"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

CM Punk raised his arms in victory. Rob got up, and then CM Punk gave him a high-five. Rob raised CM Punk's arm in the air, congradulating him on his impressive victory. He left the ring, pointing at him.

Then, after CM Punk left the ring, it was time to prepare for the barbed wire match. A small forklift came out, with loads of Barbed Wire Boards. The safety mats were taken off, as the ropes were also being taken down. Then the Camera cut to backstage.

Tommy Dreamer was backstage as Joel Gertner introduced him. "This is it." Tommy said. "In just a few minutes, I'm gonna risk everything in one of the most vile and gruesome matches known to man, all for the ECW title. I know I'm gonna lose blood, and I know I'm gonna lose God knows how many years off of my life. But it's all for ECW, my second home. So make no mistake Sabu: I'll stop at nothing to win that title, no matter how badly I'm beaten!"

Then, a music video was shown to Mobb Deep's _Survival Of The Fittest_, highlighting Barbed Wire Matches, and matches involving Sabu and Tommy Dreamer.

**No Rope Barbed Wire Circle Of Fear Match For the ECW World Heavyweight Championship: Tommy Dreamer vs. Sabu**

By this point, the ring crew had finished setting things up. Things looked ominous, as the Barbed Wire had the usual set up, with the additional strands forming an X. There were barbed wire boards surrounding the ring. The dangers that the two were facing were obvious. The referee was wearing gloves and a long sleeve shirt.

_"That stuff pierces flesh and tears tendons." Joey Styles said._

_"Words can't describe how brutal this is gonna be." Tazz said. "This ain't gonna be for the squemish!"_

Tommy Dreamer made his entrance first to _Man In The Box_. Then, Sabu made his entrance. They looked at their surroundings, and then the bell rang. The two locked up, both trying to push each other into the wire. Tommy Dreamer punched him, and then tried to whip him into the wire, but Sabu dropped down to avoid hitting it. Then, Sabu clotheslined Tommy and whipped him, but Tommy stopped short. They locked up again, and Tommy gave Sabu a headlock and tried to grate his face into the wire, but Sabu gave Tommy a couple of elbows to the gut. Sabu tried to grate Tommy's face, but Tommy gave him a back suplex. Tommy started stomping on Sabu. He went for a powerbomb, but Sabu fell on top of him. The ref counted, and then Tommy tossed Sabu off, causing him to go face first into the wire, busting him open! Then, Tommy lifted Sabu up, and whipped him into the wire! Sabu screamed as the crowd was cheering. Tommy grated Sabu's face into the wire. He then whipped him into the wire again, and tossed him out of the ring, onto the barbed wire boards!

_"Geez, this is gettin' hard to watch already!" Tazz said._

_"Sabu's going to have a hard time in this match. But look at all the scars on his body...he's used to this." Joey Styles said._

Tommy went for a body press over the ropes, but had too much momentum and landed on the guard rail! Sabu tossed Tommy into the first row of seats, then climbed to the apron. He then climbed to the apron, and got a splash into the first row! They started fighting in the crowd, and Sabu hit Tommy with a chair. He set Tommy on the rail, climbed to the top of it, and got a leg drop, although he hurt his leg off of hitting the wire. Tommy had cuts on his back, as Sabu sent him into the ring. He whipped him into the barbed wire, and then pierced his clothes and his skin with it so he stuck to the wire. Tommy was bleeding from the puncture wounds, and then Sabu left the ring an pulled out a chair, and a another one wrapped in barbed wire! Sabu set the normal chair up. Sabu grabbed the Barbed Wire Chair, ran, jumped off of it, and hit Tommy in the head with the barbed wire wrapped Chair! Blood was erupting from Tommy's head like a volcano. Tommy fell, and then Sabu started stomping on him. He set Tommy onto the wire so that he was facing the crowd, and gave him a Camel Clutch in the wire! Sabu let go, and whipped Tommy into the wire again, except Tommy landed torso first. Sabu grabbed the barbed wire chair, and then dropkicked Tommy in the back with it. He then baseball slid Tommy to the outside, and Tommy fell face first on the boards! Sabu then set the chair up, and got a springboard dive off the chair, over the wire, and onto Tommy!

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"It's getting hard for me to look at this..." Styles said._

Sabu got up and whipped Tommy into the steps. He brought Tommy back in the ring, and started grating his face with the Barbed Wire Chair! Tommy was a bloody mess, and then Sabu pulled a needle from his pants and started stabbing Tommy with it! Tommy had blood coming from his arm, and then foolishly rolled to the outside. Sabu went for an Arabian Facebuster from the top with a barbed wire chair, but Tommy moved out the way! He struggled to untangle his clothes from the barb wire, and then dragged Sabu back into the ring. He gave Sabu a hot shot onto the wire, and then hit him in the head with the barbed wire chair! Tommy climbed to the top, but Sabu pushed him off, and Tommy landed crothc first on the barbed wire! Sabu hit Tommy with the barbed wire chair, and Tommy fell to the apron. Sabu gave him some shoulder thrusts, and carefully placing his hands on the wire so they wouldn't touch the barbs, gave him a sunset flip powerbomb off the apron, onto the barbed wire boards! Sabu slowly got up and went for a moonsault from the top, but Tommy missed and Sabu landed right onto the wire in a simply sickening spot. The crowd was in disbelief!

_"OH...MY...GOD!" Joey Styles said, horrified._

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sabu was bloody, as he had blood coming from his arms, torso, and his face. Tommy slowly got up, as he had a cut on the back of his shirt showing a bad gash in his back. He dragged Sabu back in the ring and covered, 1...2...THR-NO! A bloody Tommy couldn't believe it. He gave Sabu a front suplex onto the barbed wire, and then hit him in the back with the barbed wire wrapped chair! Then, Tommy put Sabu in tree of woe positon and put the barbed wire chair in front of his face. Then he ran, and baseball slid the chair into his face! Sabu slowly got up, and Tommy ran at him, but Sabu missed and Tommy ran right into the barbed wire. He stepped back, and Sabu went for a leg lariat, but Tommy moved out the way and Sabu ended up getting tangled in the wire! The referee got the wire cutters, and cut the barbed wire off from that side of the ring, making it a lot easier to fall outside. Tomm tried to pin Sabu, but he kicked out! Tommy dragged Sabu near the side of the ring, but Sabu came back with some punches. Tommy was close to falling off the apron and to the outside. Then, desperate, Sabu set the chair up, ran, and got a springboard tornado DDT off the apron to the outside!!!

**"THIS IS BRUTAL! THIS IS BRUTAL! THIS IS BRUTAL!"**

_"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Joey Styles said._

_"Same here, Styles." Tazz added._

After a few minutes, they both got up, as they were both in equal amounts of pain. They got in a slugfest back in the ring, and Sabu managed to punch him down. He grabbed the barbed wire chair, and then gave him an Arabian facebuster. He covered, 1...2...THRE-NO!!!!! The fans were on their feet, and now, a pissed off Sabu went to the stage and went to the back. After a few moments, he came back with a ladder! He set the ladder up in the ring and grabbed the barbed wire chair. He climbed up, but when he reached the top, Tommy Dreamer got back up, and then pushed the ladder over, causing Sabu to fall of the ladder and onto the barbed wire boards outside!!!!!

_"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOOOOOOOOD!!!!"_

**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Tommy brought Sabu back in the ring, and then got a Spicolli Driver on the barbed wire wrapped chair! He covered, 1...2...3!!!

_"That was perhaps the most violent match I've ever witnessed." Joey Styles said._

_"This will go down in the history books. Neither men will ever be the same." Tazz said._

Tomy was barely able to get up. He had blood on his shirt, and his face was covered by a Crimson Mask. He was given the belt, and raised it up high. He left the ring. Then, damage control came in and helped Sabu up. He recieved a standing ovation.

_"Fans, we hope that you enjoyed the show, and we hope that you didn't throw up and/or pass out. Anyway, I'm Styles, he's Tazz, and just like Bugs Bunny would say, That's all folks!" Joey Styles said._

Hardcore Heaven went off the air after a highlight package was shown.


	12. August 15, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 10 - August 15, 2006**

**From the Mid-Hudson Civic Center in Poughkeepsie, New York**

It was the night after a history making Hardcore Heaven. The new ECW World Heavyweight Champion Tommy Dreamer made his way to the ring. He had bandages all over him as the crowd gave him a standing ovation. He grabbed a mic and held his title up high. "Thank you. Just a couple of days ago, I was in one of the most vile, gruesome matches ever seen on ECW or a wrestling show in general. And I said it, I was gonna win the ECW World Title, and I did. And first up-" Paul Heyman's entrance music played as he came to the ramp.

"I hate to cut your celebration short, but that crazy bastard Sabu wants a rematch! Now, as you found out today, our next pay-per-view, Anarchy Rulez, will take place in the James Griffin Stadium in St. Paul, Minnesota. Since it's and open roof venue, Sabu's taken the oppurtunity to challenge you to not just any match, but an Exploding Barbed ire Cage, Ring time bomb deathmatch!" The crowd went crazy upon hearing this.

_"WHAT?! Joey Styles exclaimed. "Does Sabu have a death wish or something?!_

_"I've seen these type of matches in FMW." Tazz said. "They're insane."_

"Well all I have to say to Sabu is," Tommy Dreamer said, "bring it on! I'm not scared of him!"

"It's your life." Paul E. said casually. "But hey, this will get us big buyrates, so what the hell? At Anarchy Rulez, you'll defend your belt against Sabu in said exploding barbed wire cage match!" Paul dropped the mic and left. Tommy smirked and left the ring as ECW went to a commercial.

**Mike Knox vs. Balls Mahoney**

AC/DC's _Big Balls_ played and Balls Mahoney made his entrance to huge cheers. Then, Mike Knox made his entrance.

_"For the past few weeks, Mike Knox has been on a path of destruction..." Joey Styles said._

Mike had developed a small fanbase, thanks to his matches. The two locked up, and Balls got a headlock. Mike Knox got up and sent Balls to the ropes. He irish whipped him and went for a clothesline, but Balls ducked and gave him a neckbreaker. Balls then gave him a snapmare and dropkicked the back of his neck. Balls grabbed his signature chair. He tried to hit Mike with it, but he ducked and gave Mahoney a German suplex. Balls got up, and then Mike Knox clotheslined him out of the ring and followed with a suicide dive! Knox whipped Balls into the guard rail and went for another clothesline, but was met with a boot to the face. Balls gave him a couple of punches, but then Knox gave him a punch of his own. He got a table from under the ring and set it up. He lifted Mahoney up, but Balls gave him a stiff punch to the face and brought him back in the ring. Then, Balls gave him the punch combo...

**"BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH BALLS!"**

Mike Knox stumbled around, dizzy. Balls gave him a clothesline and a leg drop. Balls grabbed the chair and went for a shot, but Knox ducked, ran, and gave him a running elbow. Mike dragged him to the apron and lifted him up, but Balls DDT'd him. He covered, 1...2...NO! Balls grabbed his chair and went for another shot, but Knox moved out the way, and the chair hit the top rope, rebounded off of it, and hit Balls in the face! Balls stumbled to the center and dropped his chair, and then Knox DDT'd him onto it! Knox whipped Balls into the ropes and gave him a powerslam. He followed with an elbow. He lifted Balls up, but was given a low blow. Balls gave him a couple of clotheslines. He raised an arm up, and then gave Knox a monstrous chairshot! He then brought Mike to the top rope, and then gave him a spine buster off the top rope, through the table outside!!!!

_"OH MY GOD!!!"_

**"ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

_"Don't go anywhere we have to take a break!" Tazz said._

ECW came back on the air as Balls had Mike on the top turnbuckle. He tried a superplex, but Knox pushed him off. He climbed down the turnbuckle, whipped Balls into the ropes, and planted him with a spinebuster, he covered, 1...2...Justin Credible came and broke the pin! With a singapore cane in hand, Justin waited for Mike to get up and hit him with in the head with the cane, busting him open. Balls then grabbed the chair, and then cracked Knox in the head with it so hard that he fell on his face instead of his back! Balls pinned him, 1...2...3!

Justin raised Balls' arm up and left the ring. Mike Knox got up and then marched backstage. Then the camera cut, as Joel Gertner was about to interview C.W Anderson.

"You know," Anderson began, "I haven't got a shot at the ECW Television title since Heatwave, and it's all because of a has-been that hasn't had a notable career since 1996! I'm not gonna let a curtain-jerker step in the limelight and steal my chance at glory, so Kurt, _demand_ an ECW World Heavyweight title shot next week!" Then, 2 Cold Scorpio came in.

"Hey punk, I heard all the shit you were talkin' just a moment ago, and I couldn't help but notice that you've lost to Kurt before!" Scorpio said.

"Well you lost to him just a few days ago at Hardcore Heaven!" Anderson replied.

"Well, just take a wild guess to find out who I beat to even get a match with Angle! Kurt, you waste your time with this pathetic piece of shi-" Then, out of nowhere, Anderson attacked Scorpio from behind. Scorpio turned around and punched Anderson in the face, and then they began brawling.

Then, Kurt Angle came out. He was wearing a suit, and had gold around his waist. Unfortunately for Kurt, the fans had found out about his contract situation and were riding him hard…

"**YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!"**

"You know, it's absolutely pathetic to see you two punks fighting over which one of you gets to lose to me again." Kurt bragged. He stepped into the ring; he was so confident that he felt he was untouchable in a ring with these two guys in it. "You guys are just losers from the past that _my _ECW fans don't care about!" The fans were pelting garbage at Kurt several times. CW Anderson and 2 Cold Scorpio looked at each other and decided that enough was enough and both took shots at Angle!

"_Well this has turned into a fight!" Tazz said._

"_And we wouldn't like it any other way!" Styles added._

Anderson and Scorpio were fighting over who would get a shot at Angle, and eventually started getting into a three-way slugfest. Finally, Paul Heyman came out to try and settle everything.

"Man, is the new ECW incredible or what?!" The fans cheered. "You know what, fuck control! How about you guys have a three-way dance for the ECW TV Title right here, right now?!"

Kurt wasn't gonna have any of that. "Bullshit!" Kurt protested. "These guys both lost to me- hell, I'm not even in proper ring gear!"

"Well you better get your ass backstage and get ready!" Paul said. "You have 3 minutes! If you're not in the ring by the time we come back from the commercial break, then you'll _forfeit_ the title!" Kurt was livid!

"_If I were Kurt, I'd stop complaining and get back there now!" Tazz said._

"_Well, hopefully, we'll have a 3-Way Dance after this next commercial break!" Joey Styles said as ECW went to a commercial._

When ECW came back, Scorpio and Anderson were still in the ring. Kurt's music played and he came out…but he was still in a suit!

"_What hell is he doing?!" Joey Styles asked._

Kurt came in the ring and grabbed a mic. 2 Cold Scorpio and CW Anderson didn't even want to be in the same ring as him.

"**YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK!"**

"Let me tell you something – it was Vince McMahon's idea to put me here in ECW, not Paul Heyman's? I could really care less about Paul Heyman and this shithole of a promotion!" The crowd was throwing garbage at him and getting restless. "Shut up! To be honest, considering the kind of career I have, ECW was a step down! Now sure, I won a title, but I most of the time, I was treated like shit here. I _know_ that someone was playing politics back there to keep me from ever getting involved in World Title competition, because they know I would've won, and they'd have no chance at getting the title! ECW, and this is the gospel truth, is the worst thing to happen to wrestling! It set it back 10 years, and I don't know what I was thinking when I was involved with it in 1996! Worst of all, its run by a piece of shit owner! Paul E. Heyman is someone who lets people run around and tie people on crosses, and when it happens, he just gives bullshit excuses like 'I didn't know it would happen!' Well I'm sick of being fed a bunch of bullshit! I'm an Olympic Gold Medalist, a multi time WWE champion, and I could care less about the letters ECW!" Kurt threw the title down and left the ring.

"**YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!"**

Kurt was swearing at the hostile crowd while he left the arena and ECW.

"_Well don't let the doorknob hit you on the ass on the way out, Angle!" Tazz said, furious._

"_You know, how pathetic was that promo just now?" Joey Styles asked. "Kurt was simply afraid of 2 Cold Scorpio and Anderson, and he just needed whatever excuse he needed so he can get out without saying he lost a title here! May he rot in that certain promotion in Florida!"_

After the shocking turn of events, ECW went to a commercial break.

When it came back, a video promo aired for Raven. Him and his flock were celebrating their victory over Sandman.

Then, The F.B.I made their way to the ring, wearing suits. Little Guido grabbed a mic "See what did I tell ya? It's amazing what you can get with two big guys, huh? That makes a wide open mouth even more amazing, doesn't it Trinity?"

"_I KNEW IT!" Joey Styles jokingly exclaimed._

Tony Mamaluke grabbed the mic. "Yup, _fellatiataccio _is amazing!" Little Guido grabbed the mic again. "You see, da four of us came in with a strategy, and we outsmarted Kid Kash and E.Z Money. They shouldn't even be trying to make a comeback and take the title from us!"

"**WHERE'S MY PIZZA?! WHERE'S MY PIZZA?!"**

Then, _Money Ain't A Thang _blasted and EZ Money came out by himself. He had a mic in his hands and spoke. "I have to hand it to you – you were smart. Kid Kash is injured, which means I can't even get another title match." EZ credited them. "How about we just end all of this bullshit now?" EZ walked in the ring and extended his hand toward Little Guido. Little Guido actually shook his hand, but of course, Big Show came in and attacked EZ Money.

"_Oh come on!" Joey Styles complained. "He was showing you respect!"_

The FBI laid a beat down on EZ Money. Big Show gave him the Cobra Clutch backbreaker, and then him and Big Guido gave him a Double Chokeslam in the middle of the ring. EZ Money was a shell of his former self as he lay in the middle of the ring lifeless. ECW then went to a commercial break.

When it came back, Joel Gertner introduced the Whole F'N Show, Rob Van Dam. "Rob, how do you feel about your match last night?"

"Hey, I've got respect for CM Punk." Rob replied. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm The Whole…Fuckin'…Show. CM Punk caught me off guard and he came in with a strategy, and gets points from me for that. But I'd love to wrestle to him again!" RVD said.

"_And I'd love to see that match!" Joey Styles said._

"_But we're about to have a match of the same caliber next!" Tazz said._

**Sabu vs. CM Punk**

It had been an odd night in the land of extreme. There was only one match, which went by quickly, and Kurt Angle walked out. But now, all that was about to change. The former ECW World Champion Sabu entered first. He was bandaged up as many people question whether or not he was even 100. But nevertheless, Sabu was going to give the audience a great show. CM Punk came out next to a standing ovation. He flashed the X Symbol as he stepped into the ring.

"_The crowd loves CM Punk!" Tazz said._

"_Well who wouldn't after last Sunday's match?" Styles added._

The bell rang, and the two locked up. CM Punk got an armdrag, but Sabu popped right back up. CM Punk went for another one, but Sabu landed on his feet. He kicked Punk in the ribs, whipped him into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Punk ducked and went for a neckbreaker, but Sabu reversed it into a Hangman's neck breaker for 2. Sabu lifted CM Punk up and got a snapmare and followed with a dropkick to the back of the neck. He delivered several kicks to the back of Punk's neck and went for a cover, but Punk kicked out. Sabu stomped on Punks back and gave him a Camel Clutch. Punk got to his feet and backed Sabu into a corner. He Irish whipped Sabu into the opposing turnbuckle, but Sabu reversed into a whip of his own, but CM Punk hopped up to the top rope, did a corkscrew somersault, and caught Sabu with a neckbreaker!

"_Wow!" Tazz yelled._

"_CM Punk simply never fails to impress!" Joey Styles proclaimed._

CM Punk covered, but only got two. He gave Sabu a neck vice. After a few moments, Sabu got a jawbreaker to escape. However, CM Punk gave him a nasty step-up enzugiri, gave Sabu a snapmare, and gave him a stiff kick to the back of the neck for two. CM Punk lifted Sabu up and lifted him into the ropes, but Sabu springboarded off of them and got a leg lariat! Sabu then left the ring and grabbed a chair. He threw it at CM Punk, but Punk caught it and attempted to hit Sabu with it, but Sabu ducked and dropkicked it into Punk's face! Then, Sabu grabbed the chair, ran towards the ropes, and got a springboard chair-assisted moonsault! He covered, 1…2…NO! CM Punk cowered toward the ropes, and then Sabu threw the chair directly at his head, sending him out of the ring. Sabu then gave him a slingshot Somersault plancha! He whipped CM Punk into the railing and gave him a shoulder thrust, causing the railing to snap! Sabu grabbed a chair from a fan and hit CM Punk with it. Then, Sabu went to the ring, set up the chair that he previously used, and grabbed the chair he got from the fan. He then got a triple jump diving chairshot into the crowd, hitting CM Punk in the head!

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_Don't go anywhere, we'll be back!"_

When ECW came back on the air, CM Punk had Sabu in a seated position on the railing. He went for the running front kick, but Sabu moved out the way. He gave CM Punk a jumping clothesline, and then set him up on the railing. He grabbed a chair from the timekeeper, set it up, and got the Air Sabu! He then went under the ring and pulled a table from under it! He set it up, but CM Punk kicked him. They went back in the ring, and CM Punk gave Sabu a series of kicks, backing him up into the ropes. CM Punk bounced off the ropes and charged at him, but Sabu backdropped him over the ropes but CM Punk landed on the apron. Sabu turned around and CM Punk got an incredible springboard tornado DDT to huge cheers! CM Punk covered, 1…2…NO! The crowd was giving both guys a standing ovation for their match and effort so far.

CM Punk got up and went for a Shining Wizard, but Sabu grabbed his leg, put him in Electric Chair position, and dropped him down to the mat. Sabu left the ring and grabbed the chair. He set it up, and then ran off of the chair and got a triple jump moonsault press, since CM Punk had made it to his feet! He set Punk on the top rope, set the chair up and went for a springboard huracanrana, but CM Punk pushed him off and gave him a _hula_canrana! He covered, 1…2…Thr-NO! CM Punk was wondering what he would have to do to take Sabu out. Sabu was slowly getting up to one foot, so CM Punk gave him a Shining Wizard for two. He lifted Sabu up, gave him the slap & kick combo and went for Uranage, but Sabu countered to a DDT! Sabu whipped Punk into the ropes, Punk went for a clothesline, but Sabu ducked, Punk kept running, and was met with a stiff leg lariat that drew blood from Punk's forehead! CM Punk rolled out the ring to recuperate.

"_CM Punk really needs to rethink his strategy." Tazz said. "Wrestling Sabu is a whole 'nother ball game."_

Sabu then climbed the top rope and got a diving clothesline! Sabu brought the chair in and whipped CM Punk into the railing. He set the chair up next top the table, jumped off the chair, ran across the table, and got a jumping leg lariat on to CM Punk! CM Punk crawled near the table and Sabu charged near him, but CM Punk gave him a drop toehold onto the table, busting Sabu open! CM Punk went back in the ring to rest, and then Sabu made his way back. He was laying halfway on the second rope, so CM Punk caught him in a vulnerable position. He climbed the top rope, and got a diving legdrop to the back of the neck! Sabu fell out of the ring again, and then CM Punk ran, and got a springboard splash!

"**CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

"_These guys are just going all out!" Joey Styles said._

CM Punk brought Sabu back in the ring and covered, 1…2...THR-NO! CM Punk was pissed and argued with the referee. Sabu then rolled CM Punk up, 1…2…NO! CM Punk ran towards Sabu and went for a jumping clothesline, but Sabu caught him and gave him a fallaway slam! CM Punk left the ring, and Sabu gave him a baseball slide. Sabu rammed CM Punk's head in to the announce table and whipped him into the steps. He set CM Punk on the top of the steps, climbed to the top rope and went for a leg drop, but CM Punk moved out of the way and Sabu landed on his ass on the steps! CM Punk climbed to the top and went for another hulacanrana, but Sabu caught him and tossed him into the guard rail! Sabu then set CM Punk on the table. Sabu grabbed the chair and set it up in the ring. CM Punk got up, so Sabu ran and went for a triple jump tornado DDT through the table, but Punk caught him and gave him a pumphandle piledriver though the table!!!!

"_OH MY GOD!!" Joey Styles exclaimed._

"**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

CM Punk brought Sabu back in the ring and pinned, 1…2…3! CM Punk won his second ECW match!

"_That right there was a great match!" Tazz applauded._

"_CM Punk once again proves that he's cut out for ECW!" Joey Styles mentioned._

The crowd gave both men a standing ovation while CM Punk celebrating. ECW went off the air with the last thing that was seen being CM Punk flashing the X.

**Sorry for how long it took for an update. I've been lazy and have been looking for inspiration.**


	13. August 22, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 11 – August 22, 2006**

**From the Louisville Gardens in Louisville, Kentucky**

The intro played and ECW was on the air. Announced for the show, the FBI would be taking on a mystery team for the ECW Tag Team titles, and Sabu, Balls Mahoney, Test, and ECW World Heavyweight Champion Tommy Dreamer would face off in a fatal 4 way elimination match. Also, El Samurai would make his debut on American Cable TV against Super Crazy.

**Super Crazy vs. El Samurai**

The ECW fans already knew El Samurai from his match at Heatwave. Super Crazy made his way to the ring afterwards to an ovation from the crowd. They locked up, and El Samurai got and armdrag, but Super Crazy got up and gave him one of his own. They exchanged some armdrags until El Samurai got a roundhouse kick, thus ending the sequence. Super Crazy crawled out of the ring, so El Samurai gave him a baseball slide and tossed him back into the ring and got an armlock. Super Crazy made it back to his feet, flipped out of the move, whipped Samurai into the ropes and ran to the opposing ropes and caught Samurai with a springboard splash! It got 2. Crazy lifted El Samurai up and whipped him into a corner. He climbed up to the top and started punching as the crowd chanted along…

"**UNOS, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS**, **SIETE, OCHO, NUEVE, DIEZ!"**

"_Well at least some of you know that the audience isn't stupid!" Tazz said._

Super Crazy knocked him down and went for a springboard moonsault, but El Samurai moved out of the way and got a leg drop. Super Crazy left the ring, so El Samurai gave him a springboard senton splash! He whipped Super Crazy into the railing and charged at him, but Super Crazy backdropped him into the crowd. He then climbed to the apron and got a springboard corckscrew senton into the crowd!

"_AY DIOS MIO!" Joey Styles screamed._

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Super Crazy went back into the ring and pinned him, 1…2…NO! He whipped El Samurai into the ropes, but El Samurai got a swinging neckbreaker. He lifted Super Crazy up, but received a knee to the face.Super Crazy climbed to the top rope, but El Samurai got up and gave him a reverse brainbuster off of it! He covered, 1…2…3!!!

"_That was nice, quick one!" Joey said._

"_Yeah, just like how it is with you and you're-"_

"_Don't even go there, Tazz."_

El Samurai left as the static cut to backstage,

2 Cold Scorpio was being interviewed by Joel Gertner.

"I know a lot of people are wondering what I'm planning on. Well it's simple-with Kurt out of the picture, I can finally prove that I'm bet-" CW Anderson attacked and they started brawling backstage. Paul Heyman came in with security to break things up.

"Whoah! Calm down! How about this – you guys face off for the TV Title?"

"_I like the sound of that!" Joey Styles said._

The static played again. This time, the screen was black, and the words Cryme Tyme appeared on the screen. Then, a typical announcer voice could be heard.

"Yo, yo, yo! You may not be familiar with us, so we're going to show you how to jock on those punk ass bitches that be tryin' to ruin the hustle!" WTF?! Anyway, a vignette played with two black guys robbing someone. (Just think of the Cryme Tyme vignettes that aired in 2006). ECW went to a commercial break.

When it came back, FBI was making it's way to the ring. They were wondering who they were going to be defending their titles against. They probably figured that it was Kash-Money. Then, it cut to backstage, with Joel Gertner being seen. The camera zoomed out, revealing CM Punk and Rob Van Dam w/ Bill Alphonso! The crowd exploded!

"So, why are you guys teaming up together?" He asked.

"It's simple." Rob said. "I have a lot of respect for Punk, and he respects me, so I figured we'd do good as a team."

**ECW World Tag Team Titles: The F.B.I © vs. Rob Van Dam & CM Punk w/ Bill Aphonso**

RVD and CM Punk made their way to the ring to Pantera's _Walk_

"_This is incredible!" Tazz said._

"_It gives me memories of RVD and Sabu."_

Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke had threatened looks on their faces. When CM Punk and Rob Van Dam got in the ring, Little Guido ad Tony Mamaluke left and tried to walk out, but then EZ Money came in with a chair and hit both guys with it, and then threw them in the ring! EZ Money grabbed a mic. "_If _you guys manage to win against these two, you better give me and Kid Kash a title shot!" He said.

Rob grabbed a mic as well. "Wait a minute…what do you mean _if_ we win? It's _when!_" CM Punk grabbed the mic as well. "Because if you have one of the greatest high fliers of all time and the Strait-Edge extremist as a team, you're hard-pressed to find a loss from them!"

Rob Van Dam seconded that notion. "And we'll end up doing what you and Kid Kash can't do! The fans, know it, and I know you know it, because, we're The Whole…Fuckin'…Show! And that's Rob…Van…Dam!" CM Punk grabbed the mic. "And C…M…Punk!"

"**WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW! WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW! WHOLE FUCKIN SHOW!"**

"You want to prove it?" Money rebutted. "In case you didn't know, _we_ beat them already, and I doubt you can match us!" EZ Money stepped into the ring. CM Punk spoke.

"Well what makes you think we can't?" He asked. Then, just as he was about to answer, Big Show came out of no where and attacked them! They all were about to lay a beat down on CM Punk, Rob Van Dam, and EZ Money, but Punk kicked Big Show in the nuts! Big Guido came in with a chair and ran at Rob, but Rob ducked and gave him a Van Daminator! CM Punk then gave Big Show three enzugiri's in a row to knock him down! Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke ran at RVD and Punk, but they ducked and hit stereo spinning heel kicks! RVD brought Little Guido to the corner and worked him over with some kicks. Then, CM Punk gave Tony Mamaluke the Devil Lock DDT! Then, Rob Van Dam gave Little Guido the Fisherman's Buster! Rob laid Guido in the middle of the ring while CM Punk set Mamaluke on the top rope. Rob climbed up as well as CM Punk. Then, RVD hit the Five-star Frog Splash while CM Punk hit the Pepsi Plunge! They both covered, 1…2…3! NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

"_New Tag Team Champs! New tag team champs!" Joey Styles yelled._

"_What a moment!" Tazz said._

"**WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW! WHOLE FUCKIN' SHOW! WHOLE FUCKIN SHOW!"**

CM Punk and RVD celebrated while RVD grabbed a mic. "EZ, when you lose to RVD, you lose to the best. And I think if you get a chance to lose to the best in the business, you should earn it!" He said. "Don't you agree, Punk?" Punk nodded. "So I'll just leave it up to Paul E. to decide what to do with you."

"_I just hope RVD doesn't explode from his ego." Tazz said._

"_It's already inflated enough as it is." Joey responded._

ECW went to a commercial. When it came back, Mike Knox made his way to the ring. He was accompanied by a blonde girl.

"**SHOW YOUR TITS! SHOW YOUR TITS! SHOW YOUR TITS!"**

"_I wonder who this is…" Styles wondered._

Knox grabbed a mic. "That's right, I have another thing none of you fans will ever have…a girlfriend!" Knox taunted. "Her name's Kelly Kelly!"

"_With a name like that I'm guessing her hometown is Birmingham, Alabama." Styles said._

Kelly Kelly grabbed the mic. "That's right, I know most of you _bo_ys at home are jerking off to the thought of me naked, I know!"

"**SHE'S A CRACK WHORE! SHE'S A CRACK WHORE!"**

"None of these other bitches can stand up to me! I'm the sexiest woman in the history of ECW!"

Then, Justin Credible came out with the Queen Of Extreme, Francine. He already had a microphone. "Now, I've encountered a lot of whore's in my lifetime, but you're on top of all of 'em!" He joked. "I hate Roast Beef, so I know that I should probably stay away from you. And you _must_ be easy if you like someone like Mike Knox here."

"Shut up!" Mike Knox interrupted. "You're mad because you know you could _never_ beat me!"

"Which is why I'm out here. I want another chance to fight you. At Anarchy Rulez, I want you in a Last Man Standing match!" Justin said.

"Fine! I'll just beat the shit out of you again!" Knox replied.

Then Francine had something to say to Kelly. "Listen, you little skank. _This_ isn't WWE. If you think you'll get over by your looks, think again. You could never compare to a woman like me, and these ECW fans know this!"

"I'd never want to be a has-been, or in your case never-was!" Kelly responded. Then, Francine slapped her. Kelly Kelly fought back and we had a catfight!

"_CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHT!" Joey Styles exclaimed._

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_Only in ECW, baby!" Tazz said._

Francine gained control, and Mike Knox pulled her off of her girlfriend. When he was turned around struggling, Justin Credible grabbed a chair and waited for Knox to turn around. He walloped Mike in the head with a chair shot, and then gave him the That's Incredible piledriver! The crowd went wild! Justin grabbed the mic.

"That's Not Just The Coolest, That's Not Just The Best, That's Just Incredible!"

Justin Credible and Francine left as the crowd cheered. Kelly Kelly tended to Mike with an angered look on her face. ECW went to a commercial.

When it came back, Raven and his flock made their way to the ring. Raven cut a promo on how he came and did exactly what he said he did (I'm not doing the actual promo because my words can't do Raven justice). Stevie grabbed the mic from Raven. "First, I want to get one thing straight. While we are good friends, I don't want to be your bitch again. I actually want to compete in matches!"

Raven responded. "I thought the deal was that _you _would bring Sandman in for _me_."

"So I was a guinea pig the whole time basically." Stevie said, disappointed.

"Exactly." Sick Boy added.

"Well screw it!" Stevie interrupted. "If you really think you can treat me like a guinea pig, then SCREW YOU!" Stevie said.

Raven responded by slapping Stevie! "Consider that a lesson!" Raven said. He left the ring while Steve was holding his face in shock.

"_Dammit, Raven can't expect everyone to just be there to do his dirty work!" Styles said._

Stevie wasn't done. He yelled "Fuck you!" at Raven! Raven turned around, and then ran into the ring. "What was that?" He said. Just as he was about to attack Stevie, Sandman came in from the crowd and caned him and Sick Boy. Sandman turned around, and then Stevie superkicked him! He then looked at Raven with an angered look on his face while Raven, Sick Boy, and the audience didn't know what to make of it.

"_What's Stevie doing?" Tazz asked. "Is he is own man now, or is he still with Raven and Sick Boy?"_

ECW went to a commercial.

When ECW came back on, the former Tag Team champions, Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke, were being interviewed. "What happened earlier tonight was a load of crap!" Little Guido said. "We shouldn't have had to fight some mystery opponents in the first-a place! They didn't even earn a shot!"

"And Paul, you better make the right decision next week – we can be _very_ convincing." Big Show added.

**Fatal Four-Way Elimination: Test vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Sabu vs. Tommy Dreamer**

Before the match went underway, a video was shown from ECW's Youtube-Exclusive recap show, where Test had something to say…

"Hardcore Heaven was a fluke! I am _still_ the greatest thing to hit ECW, and it's about time these never-was's got out of my ring! I'm better than Balls Mahoney, and I should be ECW Champion because I'm _certainly _better than Tommy Dreamer _and _Sabu!"

"_Those comments definitely inspired this match." Joey Styles said._

Test made his way to the ring to his usual chorus of boos.

"**STEROIDS! STEROIDS! STEROIDS!"**

Test grabbed a mic. "Yeah I took 'em, so what?! Do you honestly think I care about the opinions of a bunch of nerds who stay up all night blogging about some bad booking decision or how much some wrestler sucks! I'm better than all of the people you guys are hard on, so-"Balls Mahoney's music played and he made his way to the ring, Test left the ring and cut him off before he even made it there! They got into a slugfest, and Balls Mahoney clotheslined Test over the guard rail, the crowd was completely on Balls' side!

"**KICK HIS' ASS! KICK HIS' ASS! KICK HIS' ASS!"**

Balls Mahoney grabbed a potted plant from a fan and hit Test in the head with it!

"_It's the POTTED PLANT OF DOOM - sure hope Scott Keith doesn't sue me." Joey Styles said._

Balls Mahoney dragged Test to the Hockey bleachers and slammed him onto them. Then, Balls climbed up and hit a splash! Suddenly, the lights went out! When they came back on, Sabu was in the crowd with Balls and Test and was armed with a chair! He threw it at the heads of both men! Sabu dragged Balls and Test to the ring, and set the chair up. He waited for Test and Balls to get up, ran, and got a triple jump spinning-double clothesline! He went for a cover on Balls, but Test gave him a low blow! He then tore Sabu's head off with a clothesline! Balls got up and got the punch combo on Test.

"**BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BALLS!"**

Sabu got up, and Balls got a couple of punches on Sabu. He whipped Sabu into the ropes, but Sabu countered to a springboard DDT! He ran again, but then Test came out of nowhere and caught him with a rolling spinebuster! Balls Mahoney clotheslined Test from behind, and the two got into a slugfest. Then, _Man In The Box _played, and The ECW World Heavyweight Champion Tommy Dreamer made his way to the ring to a huge pop!

"_This is chaos!" Tazz said._

"_Well, at least everybody who's booked to be in the match is in here!" Styles added._

Tommy was armed with a trash can full of weapons! He pulled out a road sign and whacked Test and Balls in the head with it. Test wouldn't stay down, so Tommy emptied the trash can and hit him in the head with it! Tommy picked up the barbed wire 2X4 that came from the can and raised it up! But then, Sabu attacked Tommy from behind. He threw the chair at Tommy's head and sent him into a corner in the process. Sabu set the chair up, and hit the Air Sabu! Tommy rolled out of the ring. Test got up, so Sabu gave him a hangman's neckbreaker and gave him a baseball slide to the outside. Balls Mahoney came running at him, so Sabu gave Balls a backdrop to the outside! Sabu set the chair up, ran, and hit the Triple-Jump Arabian Press to the outside on all three men!

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_Sabu's on fire so far!" Joey Styles said,_

"_Don't go anywhere!" Tazz said as ECW went to a commercial._

ECW came back from the break. There was a table set up outside as all 4 men were in the ring. Tommy Dreamer picked up the Barbed Wire 2X4 and hit Test in the head with it! He then gave him a diving elbow drop in the head with it. He tried to get Balls, but Balls ducked and punched him. Then, Balls grabbed the 2X4 and hit Tommy in the head with it! Balls played to the crowd, but when he turned around, Sabu dropkicked the 2X4 into his face! Everyone besides Sabu was bleeding. Tommy got up first, and then he and Sabu stared down. They exchanged punches, and then Tommy caught Sabu with a DDT. Tommy left the ring and then pulled out a barbed wire board! However, Test gave Sabu a running big boot and kicked Tommy in the nuts. He then suplexed the board right on to him! He set it up in the corner and waited for Balls Mahoney to get up. He ran, but Balls moved out the way and Test ran straight in to the barbed wire board! He fell down, and then Balls lifted him up and gave him the Nutcracker Suite! He pinned him and it was acedmic. 1…2…3!

"_Test is out of the match!" Joey Styles said._

"_He definitely ate his words!" Tazz added._

"**NA-NA-NAAA-NA, NA-NA-NAAA-NA, HEY, HEY HEY, GOOOODBYYYYE!!"**

Now, it was just Balls, Sabu, and Tommy. Balls hit Sabu with the barbed wire 2X4! He climbed to the top rope, but Tommy hit him with a chair. He climbed to the top rope, and then gave Balls Mahoney a diving Dreamer Driver off the top rope through the table outside!

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Tommy brought Balls back in the ring and pinned him to a 3 count! He was gone! Now it was down to Tommy Dreamer and Sabu. Tommy lifted Sabu up, but Sabu gave him a roll up out of nowhere for 2! Tommy Dreamer got up and clotheslined Sabu! Tommy lifted Sabu up, but Sabu gave him a couple of punches. He threw the chair at his head, and gave him the Triple Jump Moonsault for 2! Sabu, frustrated, went under the ring, and pulled out another Barbed Wire board! He set it up in the middle and waited for Tommy to get it up. He went for a Springboard Tornado DDT, but Tommy countered and slammed him onto the barbed wire board, which exploded on impact!!!!!!

"_OH MY-FRIGGIN-GOD!!!!" Joey Styles exclaimed._

"**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Tommy covered him, 1…2...3! Tommy won!

"_Jesus, Sabu brought out a C4 Board!" Tazz said in amazement._

"_Is that a sign of what's to come at Anarchy Rulez?" Joey Styles asked._

ECW went off the air as Tommy Dreamer was celebrating while the crowd went wild. Fire extinguishers were sprayed all over Sabu.


	14. August 29, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 12 – August 29, 2006**

**From the BI-LO Center in Greenville, South Carolina**

ECW came on in its usual fashion.

"_Welcome to ECW! Tonight, we have an awesome show for you guys, as Little Guido, CM Punk, and EZ Money face each other in a three-way dance to determine the #1 contender for the Tag Team Titles at Anarchy Rulez, which is only 2 weeks away!" Joey Styles began, "And not only that, but Francine faces Kelly Kelly in an extreme catfight, and most importantly, CW Anderson faces 2 Cold Scorpio for the TV Title!"_

Tommy Dreamer made his way to the ring. He had ECW Gold around his waist and the crowd was loving him.

"**TOMMY! TOMMY! TOMMY!"**

Tazz was in the ring with a mic. "We all know that you're gonna face Sabu in a barbed wire cage match. What are your thoughts?"

"You're right - in about 2 weeks, I'm gonna face Sabu in perhaps the most brutal match in the history of this sport. Most people wouldn't even _want _to be put in any type of cage with a man like Sabu, but I'm doing it and I'll do exactly what I did at Hardcore Heaven and win!" Tommy said. "But it will be tough, I definitely know that. There will be explosions, cuts, bruises burns, but I'll come out on top. I definitely wasn't expecting Sabu to pull out a C4 board-"

Then, Test's music played. He made his way to the ring and snatched a mic from the timekeeper. "What the hell are you doing? I have a match with No-Balls, and I don't need a has-been stinking up the ring! You're not in my league, so get your ass out!"

"**STEROIDS! STEROIDS! STEROIDS!"**

"Well I'd rather be a has-been than a never-was." Tommy replied. "And haven't you lost your last four matches anyway? I'd say that _you're _out of _everyone else' _league." Test sucker punched Tommy and clotheslined him. Then he grabbed a chair. Tommy blocked the chair shot and then hit Test in the back with the chair. He set it up in seated positon and sat Test on it and ran, but Test gave him a drop-toehold, sending him face-first into the chair! Test lifted Tommy up in Fireman's carry position and was about to give him a TKO on the chair, but then Balls Mahoney came in from the crowd and attacked him! Balls gave Test the punching combo, and Test fell out of the ring from the last one. Balls grabbed a mic. "Hey, Tommy, how about we make this a handicap match?!" The crowd cheered.

**Handicap Match: Test vs. Balls Mahoney and Tommy Dreamer**

Test was walking away, but Balls Mahoney ran out of the ring and clotheslined him in the back of the neck and sent him back into the ring. He was met with a clothesline by Tommy Dreamer. Tommy irish whipped him into the ropes and then gave him a bulldog on the seated chair! Balls went into the ring as test started to get up. Test was holding onto the chair, so Balls field-goal kicked the chair right into his face! Test was bleeding, and then Tommy elbow dropped the chair onto his face! Tommy and Balls then whipped Test into the corner, and then Tommy whipped Balls into Test. Test moved out the way though, and then gave Tommy a running big boot. Test then hit Tommy in the back with the chair.

Test was in control, so he sidewalk slammed Tommy onto the chair. Balls tried to fight back, but Test punched him and gave him a DDT. He went under the ring and grabbed an other chair. He hit Balls in the face with it, and then stood over Tommy. He was ready to slam the chair on his ribs, but Tommy kicked him in the nuts! Balls Mahoney made it back to his feet, and him and Tommy had an idea. Balls held onto the chair and stood it up, and then Tommy lifted Test and dropped him crotch-first onto the chair! Then, Tommy held on to the chair as Balls grabbed the other chair and climbed to the top. He then LEVELED Test with a jumping chairshot!

"_Oh man, a chair shot from Balls Mahoney is bad enough, but one from mid-air must be awful!" Joey Styles said._

Balls Mahoney covered, 1…2…3!!! Balls and Tommy shook hands and celebrated. However, Test recovered, and attacked Balls from behind! Balls and Test quickly got into a brawl that spilled all the way into the crowd! Tommy looked on, and then the lights went out! When they were back on, Sabu was in the ring with a barbed wire board! Tommy turned around and Sabu ran at him and missed. Tommy and Sabu started brawling, and Sabu gained the upper hand. He set up a chair and hit a Triple Jump moonsault! Tommy crawled out of the ring, and then Sabu gave him a slingshot Somersault plancha! Sabu retrieved the barbed wire board and then bridged it on top of the guard rail and the edge of the ring. He dragged Tommy back in the ring and started stomping on him. He whipped Dreamer and went for a backdrop over the top, but Tommy held onto the ropes to keep from falling. Sabu punched Tommy a couple of times. He then set up the chair, ran, and got a TRIPLE JUMP DDT THROUGH THE BARBED WIRE BOARD, SENDING TOMMY FACE-FIRST INTO THE BARBED WIRE!!!!

"_OH MY GOD!" Joey Styes screamed._

"**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Tommy was a bloody mess on the floor as Sabu got up to his feet. He had a cut on his arm, but it wasn't anything major to him. He pointed up to the sky as ECW went to a commercial break.

When it came back on, Joel Gertner was backstage with 2 Cold Scorpio. Joel read one of his obscene poems, although 2 Cold Scorpio cut him off.

"Okay, anyway, what do you think about your TV Title match that's coming later on tonight?"

"Well it's about damn time." Scorpio said. "I should just celebrate now because I'm going to win tonight. You'll see." Scorpio left.

Then El Samurai was making his way to the ring accompanied by a manager. Who was it? It was…Jason!

"_For the love of God, what's he doing here?" Joey Styles asked._

"Guess who's back! And yes, I'm still the Sexiest man on earth, in case you were wondering. Now I bet you're wondering, why am I with this crazy Japanese guy? Well, I've been taking some Japanese classes and I figured hey, why don't I manage this Japanese guy? Trust me, you guys know that he's impressive, and I'm trying to manage the best of the best! This man will take ECW by storm!" Jason and El Samurai left the ring.

"_I thought I'd never have to deal with that guy again…" Joey Styles said._

**Extreme Catfight: Francine vs. Kelly Kelly w/Justin Credible as the Special Guest Referee**

ECW went to a commercial break. When it came back, Francine made her way to the ring in a bikini and was accompanied by Justin Credible, who was in a referee shirt. Then, Kelly Kelly made her way to the ring with Mike Knox. Francine jumped out of the ring and attacked Francine and they started catfighting around ringside!

"**WE WANT TITS! WE WANT TITS! WE WANT TITS!"**

Francine tossed Kelly into the ring and clotheslined her. She tackled Kelly down and started punching her some more. Mike Knox came in and pulled Francine off. Justin Credible got into an argument with Knox, and then Kelly turned Justin around and flashed him! The fans were going crazy trying to get a look!

"_Well they wanted boobs – who else is there to depend on for them besides Kelly Kelly?" Tazz joked._

While Justin was ahem…distracted, Knox slammed Francine down! Justin turned around in shock. He was ready to kill Knox, but Kelly pinned Francine. Justin was forced to make a 3 count. Immediately after making the count, Justin gave Knox a suicide dive! They got into a fight, but Knox poked him in the eye and escaped. Justin went to the ring to check on Francine. This had to have made Justin angry. ECW went to a commercial break.

ECW came back on in chaotic fashion. Test and Balls Mahoney were still brawling. They were in the parking lot of the arena, and eventually fought backstage. Test slammed Mahoney into the garage and walked off, but Balls came back and hit him in the head with a lead pipe! He choked him with an electrical chord, but Test gave him a jawbreaker to escape. They started brawling again, and eventually made it to the aisle in the arena. They fought to the ring and now security was in there to break things up. Paul Heyman made his appearance known. "Damn, you guys have been fighting all around the arena! If you guys fought at Anarchy Rulez, there's no way that the match would end, so how about you two face off in a Falls Count Anywhere match!" The crowd cheered. Balls liked what he heard. However, he turned around and was met with a brutal TKO from Test! A bloody Test left the ring with his arm raised up. The camera cut to Joey Styles and Tazz.

"Well that's definitely something I'm looking forward too." Styles said.

"Definitely. But to get to a new topic, last week, Stevie rebelled against Raven, which lead to Raven slapping him!" Tazz said. Video footage was shown from last week.

"As you're seeing on your TV screen, Raven was about to attack Stevie again, but Sandman made the save." Joey Styles said. "But Stevie wanted no help from him." Joey Styles then went into the ring with a microphone.

Stevie Richards came to the ring, with his own music. "So what's the story? Are you with Raven or against him?"

"I'm on his side." Stevie said. "I just want him to treat me with some damn respect! For years, I've always been somebody's lap dog. Raven's, hell even Victoria's! I just want him to let me do my own things instead of him making the decisions!" Then, _Come As You Are _played and Raven and Sick Boy made his way to the ring. Raven had something to say.

"Well, well, well. Just when I think you were smart, you actually try to become independent. Listen, _dog_, you're only here to help _me. _Sick Boy is smart enough to realize this, and I was hoping you were too. So Stevie, I know you said you want to make your own decisions, well here's one that I'm going to present to you! At Anarchy Rulez, me and Sick Boy will face you and Sandman in a Tag Team match, and you'll have to make the decision of whether to stay with me, or join Sandman! The choice is yours, and it better be the right one!" Sick Boy pushed Stevie into the corner and him and Raven left. ECW went to a commercial break.

**Sudden Death Three-Way Dance – If Little Guido or EZ Money win, their team gets a Tag Team Title Shot: Little Guido vs. EZ Money vs. CM Punk**

Little Guido made his way to the ring, followed by EZ Money. Then, _Guerilla Radio _played, and CM Punk made his way to the ring accompanied by Rob Van Dam and Bill Aphonso. He received a huge pop from the crowd. He ran into the ring and all three guys started brawling. CM Punk got some stiff kicks to Little Guido and whipped him into the ropes. He went for a clothesline, but Little Guido countered to a backslide pin. EZ Money broke the bin with a stiff dropkick to Little Guido. EZ Money tried to clothesline CM Punk, but CM Punk ducked and got a spinning heel kick. CM Punk then gave EZ Money an armdrag into an armbar. EZ Money quickly made it to his feet and tried to toss Punk off of him, but CM Punk countered by dropkicking Little Guido to rebound, flip, and, give EZ Money a couple of kicks followed by a neckbreaker. He tried to cover, but Little Guido pushed him off and went for the cover instead. CM Punk pulled him off of EZ Money. They got into a shoving fight, and Little Guido got a sucker punch and a suplex. He whipped Punk into the ropes and gave him some chops. He then tossed Punk shoulder first into the post and went for a rollup, but Punk kicked out and sent Little Guido into the turnbuckle. He ran at Guido, but Guido moved out the way! CM Punk hit the turnbuckle hard, and Little Guido followed up with an STO. He covered, 1...2…EZ Broke it up!

EZ Money kicked Little Guido in the waist and got a gutwrench suplex. He covered, but to no avail. He lifted Guido up, but Guido gave him a forearm followed by a side headlock. He was kneeling, and little did he know, CM Punk came running at him and hit a Shining Wizard to break the hold! The crowd applauded that move. CM Punk hit some kicks on Guido. EZ Money came in and the both started double teaming Guido. They gave him a double suplex, and then out of nowhere, EZ Money dropkicked CM Punk! He went for a running front dropkick, but CM Punk grabbed his legs and went for a pin. CM Punk got up and whipped EZ Money into the ropes, but he EZ got a handspring reverse elbow! EZ Money lifted CM Punk up, lifted him into Canadian Backbreaker position, and then planted him with a DDT! He went for a cover, but Little Guido broke it up! He and EZ Money started exchanging punches, and then CM Punk clotheslined Little Guido out of the ring! He then gave EZ Money a roundhouse kick! CM Punk ran, and a got a springboard diving clothesline to the outside onto Little Guido! Then, EZ Money got a springboard double reverse elbow to the outside!

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_Fans, don't go anywhere, we have to take a break!" Joey Styles said._

When it came back on, Little Guido gave EZ Money a suplex. He then gave CM Punk a Russian legsweep. He went for individual covers, but to no avail. Little Guido left the ring and grabbed a chair. He tried to hit CM Punk with it, but Punk dropkicked him into the corner. He then put the chair in front of his face, and got a running front kick! However, CM Punk caught him by surprise and gave him a bridging German suplex! He covered, 1…2…NO! He gave CM Punk a legdrop on the back of the head. CM Punk got up and was caught with a swinging neckbreaker. EZ noticed Little Guido getting up, so he ran at him, but Little Guido countered with a guillotine on the top rope! Money turned around and was met with an enzugiri from CM Punk! CM Punk then gave Little Guido one for his troubles! Punk set EZ Money on the top rope and then flashed the X symbol. He was ready to finish things with the Pepsi Plunge! He hooked the arms, but EZ Money gave him a backdrop off the top! Little Guido caught CM Punk and went for a powerbomb, but Punk countered with a hurracanrana!

"_CM Punk once again proves why he's probably the best new thing to hit ECW!" Joey Styles said._

"**CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"**

The crowd was applauding that spot. Trinity made her way to ringside. CM Punk noticed that EZ Money was still on the top rope, so he went for a falling neckbreaker off of the top, but EZ Money flipped out of it and hit the Cha-Ching Bomb out of nowhere! He covered, but Trinity was distracting the referee! EZ Money got up, and then Tony Mamaluke came in and hit him in the back with the chair! He started beating EZ Money down, and then, from the crowd, Kid Kash ran in! The crowd was going crazy as CM Punk hit him with a chair! Kid Kash clotheslined Mamaluke to the outside and got a springboard somersault splash! Punk was still out, and Little Guido was looking on at the chaos, when suddenly, EZ Money rolled him up! 1…2…3!!!! EZ MONEY GOT THE TITLE SHOT!!

"_It's a long time coming!" Tazz said._

"_And now, at Anarchy Rulez, it will bet Kash-Money challenging CM Punk and Rob Van Dam for the titles!" Joey Styles said._

EZ Money and Kid Kash were celebrating. Then, the static came on the screen and Yo, Yo, Yo, it was another Cryme Tyme promo. This one featured such shenanigans as breaking into people's houses using lock picks, and lifting white girls as weights.

"**WE WANT CRYME TYME! WE WANT CRYME TYME!"**

"_I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on my stuff when they come!" Joey Styles said._

CW Anderson cut a promo as ECW went to a commercial break. The TV Title Match was next.

**ECW World Television Championship: 2 Cold Scorpio vs. CW Anderson. **

ECW came back on as CW Anderson was already in the ring. 2 Cold Scorpio made his entrance as the crowd was waiting to see what these pure wrestlers would do in the ring. They locked up, and Scorpio got a knee to the gut. He whipped CW Anderson into a corner, and then followed with a clothesline and some blows to the gut. He then gave him a rib breaker. He placed his knee on Anderson's back, and then gave him a modified camel clutch. After a few moments, Anderson gave him a couple of elbows to the face. Scorpio quickly got up, however, and gave him a dropkick. He waited for Anderson to get back up, and then gave him a German suplex, flipping him and causing him to land on his stomach. Scorpio gave him a front suplex on the top rope, climbed the turnbuckle and went for a legdrop, but CW Anderson popped back up. Scorpio got up, and then Anderson gave him a left hand and went back in the ring. He started stomping on his back, and then dropped an elbow onto his back. He hit a snap suplex, and then followed with a camel clutch, working the back.

2 Cold Scorpio slowly got back up and backed Anderson into a corner. He gave him some shoulder thrusts, whipped him into the ropes, and gave him the kitchen sink and followed with a moonsault for two. He lifted Anderson up and ran at him, but Anderson gave him a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He then gave him a back suplex for 2. Anderson gave him some chops, and then whipped him hard in the corner. Anderson gave him a couple of knee-lifts, and then a slam. He climbed to the top, but Scorpio got up, jumped to the top and gave him an enzugiri, causing Anderson to fall of the turnbuckle! Scorpio then gave him a leg drop. Anderson crawled to the ropes, and Scorpio clotheslined him to the outside. Scorpio followed, and landed several blows to the chest. He then dropped him across the guard rail. Scorpio then went back in the ring, ran, and hit a corckscrew plancha to the outside!

_"Incredible aerial moves by Scorpio!" Joey Styles said as ECW went to a commercial._

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

When ECW came back, Anderson had Scorpio in backbreaker position, as he had just hit a backbreaker and was holding on for extra pressure. Scorpio got up, and Anderson went for the Exploder Suplex, but Scorpio gave him some elbows to the back of the head and hit a DDT. He then gave him a gutwrench suplex and followed with a springboard moonsault, getting a 2 count. Frustrated, Scorpio climbed to the top, but Anderson got up and slammed him off of it. Anderson started stomping his back, still trying to work on it. He set Scorpio on the top and went for the second-rope stalling suplex, but Scorpio stood to his feet and started punching him. Anderson fell off, so Scorpio used the oppurtunity and hit the shooting star press! He covered, 1...2...NO! Scorpio got up, angered, not believing that he kicked out. He climbed to the top, going for a moonsault, but Anderson powerbombed him off of it!

_"Oh man, these guys are going all out!" Tazz said._

Anderson went for a pin, but Scorpio kicked out! Anderson, frustrated, whipped Scorpio and hit the spine buster! He covered, 1...2...Scorpio got his foot on the rope! Anderson argued with the referee, allowing Scorpio to get a rollup for two! Anderson got up on one knee, and Scorpio gave him a shining wizard! He covered, 1...2...NO! Scorpio waited for Anderson to get up and went for a superkick, but Anderson ducked and hit his own! He covered, 1...2...NO! The crowd cheered for the sequence. Anderson went for a belly-to belly suplex, but Scorpio flipped out of it and hit his own surprise superkick! He climbed to the top rope, and hit the 450 splash! It only got 2, however! Scorpio, angered, climbed to the other top rope and hit a second 450! Then, just for good luck, he climbed to the top rope again and hit a shooting star press! He covered, 1...2...3! 2 Cold Scorpio was the new TV Champion!!!

"_Scorpio wins, we have a new champion!" Joey Styles said._

His celebration was cut short, as out of no where, Brent Albright made his debut and attacked him!

"_What's he doing here?" Tazz said._

"_Last time I saw him, he was in OVW!" Joey Styles said._

Brent Albright hit Scorpio with TV Title. He raised his arms up and ECW went off the air.

**Note: Yeah, I was lazy this time. I basically copied and pasted Scorpio and Anderson's match from Japan a few chapters earlier and made some modifications. Oh well.**


	15. September 5, 2006

**ECW On Sci-Fi**

**Episode 13 – September 5, 2006**

**From The Warner Coliseum in Falcon Heights, Minnesota**

ECW came on the air. There were only 5 days left until Anarchy Rulez! A video package played recapping all of the events of last week, including Brent Albright's debut and attack on the newly crowned Television Champion, 2 Cold Scorpio. _Faint_ by Linkin' Park played as Brent Albright made his way to the ring.

"Now I'm sure most of you recognize who I am. Simply put, I'm here because I think that ECW has some fresh competition, and the one thing I had the most interest in was the TV title. When Kurt Angle left and the entire TV Title picture went into a frenzy, so I decided that I should wait for a new champion and jump into things a little bit."

Then, CW Anderson's music hit, as he made his way to the ring. "Wait a minute, what makes you think that you can just jump into the title picture?! You've been in this company for barely a week, you can't just say 'I want a title!'" Anderson complained.

"Well, from what I've seen, you've had 2 chances at the title and blew them both, so I think it's my turn!" Albright replied.

"Now, I don't know you that much, so I won't bother immediately attacking you." Anderson began. He got in Albright's face. "But if you keep talking I might have to!" Albright smiled and then sucker punched him! Anderson tried to fight back, but Albright ducked and hit a German Suplex! Scorpio made his way to the aisle with gold around his waist and a mic.

"Chill out! If you ask me, I'm tired of beating CW Anderson, so I say, what the hell, I could use a fresh opponent at Anarchy Rulez!" He said. Albright had a smile on his face.

Then, Paul Heyman made his way to the ring. "Hey, I agree. It would be interesting to see someone new, how about it? However, I think that it's only fair that Anderson gets a shot too, so I'm making it a three-way dance! At 5 days in Anarchy Rulez, you three will face each other for the title!" Scorpio wasn't happy about the decision, but dealt with it. Albright didn't care either way, as long as he got his title match. However, he turned around and was met with a spinebuster by CW Anderson! 

"_I think that Albright came off as a little disrespectful." Joey Styles said. "But I'm still pumped about the match!"_

"_Well Albright's new, he has to do whatever it takes to become known." Tazz said._

Then, the static cut to backstage. Justin Credible was with Joel Gertner, and as expected, Francine wasn't with him. "You know, there are some times when you just go too far when you're trying to get pissed off. Mike Knox, what you did to Francine last week was uncalled for. Francine didn't do anything to deserve it. There was no need for slamming her just so that your little whore could get a win, and at Anarchy Rulez, there's gonna be hell to pay. You're gonna regret agreeing to a Last Man Standing match! And hell, if you ask me, beating up women makes you look like a pussy, but if you want to prove otherwise, then meet me in the ring, next!" ECW went to a commercial break. Would Mike Knox answer Justin's challenge?

ECW came back as Justin was walking to the ring with a chair in his hands. "Alright, Knox, I ain't leavin' until you get your ass out here and _fight _me!" Justin sat on a chair with his arms folded. Then, Mike Knox made his way to the aisle.

"I don't need to fight you at all! You see, here in ECW, you have to do whatever it takes to get yourself, and your friends a victory! If that means slamming a girl, then so-"Justin Credible gave Mike Knox a suicide dive! He was punching Mike as hard as he can, and then whipped him into the guard rail! They both started brawling, and security came to break it up. However, that couldn't stop Justin, he came running back at Mike, but Mike gave him a big boot. He then gave him a swinging STO on the floor! Kelly Kelly came out. Mike held Justin Credible up, and then Kelly smacked him! Mike tossed Justin into the steps and walked off.

"_Man, this is sickening. There's damn near no justifiable reason to hit a woman, unless they did something horrible to you!" Joey Styles said._

After that, another Cryme Tyme promo aired. This time, some guy was walking away after depositing some money and was met with a big boot from Shad Gaspard. Then, the camera cut backstage and Stevie Richards was being interviewed.

"Sandman, I'm calling you out. I want a match with you next." He said.

"But he's teaming with you at Anarchy Rulez, why would you want a match with him?" Joel Gertner asked.

"Listen, I'm not his friend! This is more about Raven than him. I just want respect!" Stevie left and Joel Gertner was confused. ECW went to a commercial break.

**Stevie Richards vs. The Sandman**

Stevie Richards made his entrance first. It was odd how he _wanted _to face the man he's teaming with.

"_Stevie sure has been lashing out in the past few weeks." Tazz began. "And in 5 days, he'll be faced with the decision of whether to join Sandman or Raven."_

Then, _Enter Sandman _blasted throughout the arena, and Sandman made his entrance from the crowd. Stevie wasted no time and climbed to the top rope and followed with a dive into the crowd! They started brawling in the audience, and Sandman came back with a couple of Cane shots. He then slammed Stevie on top of the guard rail. He clotheslined Stevie over the rail and back to ringside, and then whipped him into the steps. He played to the crowd, and Stevie attacked him from behind. He then hit a snap suplex onto the floor! Stevie dragged Sandman into the ring and brought a chair with him. He slammed Sandman in the back with it a couple of times and got a 2 count.

"_Stevie's being a little more aggressive than usual..." Joey Styles said._

Stevie waited for Sandman to get up, went for a chair shot, but Sandman ducked and hit the White Russian Leg Sweep! He covered and was met with a 2 count. Sandman lifted Stevie up and hit a few punches and got a European uppercut. He backed Stevie into the ropes and hit a few chest slaps. He ran at Stevie, but Stevie backdropped him over the top! Stevie gave him a baseball slide and followed with a suicide dive! He grabbed Sandman's cane and started choking him with it! He sent Sandman into the announce table and tried to ram him face first into it, but Sandman countered and rammed him into the table! Sandman then laid him onto the table, climbed to the apron, and hit a legdrop through the table!

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_Will these two future partners end up tearing each other apart before Anarchy Rulez? Find out after the commercial break!" Tazz said._

ECW came back from the break and Sandman had Stevie in the ring and gave him a couple of knee drops for two. Sandman whipped Stevie into the corner and went for the Heinekenrana, but Stevie powerbombed him off the top! He then hit a flying elbow drop! He covered, 1…2…NO! Stevie then waited for Sandman to get up. He hit the Stevie Kick! He covered, but Sandman grabbed onto the ropes! Stevie was wondering what it would take to take Sandman out!

Stevie left the ring and pulled a table from under it! He brought it into the ring and set it up near a corner. He set Sandman on the top rope so that his back would be facing the table, and went for a powerbomb. Sandman countered and elbowed him in the head and was on top of the table. Stevie climbed up the table with a chair and hit Sandman with it! He then gave him a double underhook DDT through the table! He got to his feet, but Raven and Sick Boy came from the entrance and stayed at the aisle.

"Well what do you know, our opponents have decided to kill each other before they team up! So Stevie have you decided to make your decision early or something?" Stevie yelled at Raven to leave. Sickboy climbed to the top rope and pushed Stevie, causing him to fall on the back of his head on the chair! Raven was laughing as him and Sick Boy left. Sandman got to his feet, lifted Stevie up, and hit the White Russian Leg Sweep. He covered, and got the three count.

"_Man, Raven sure has been antagonizing Stevie in the past few weeks." Joey Styles said. "That will definitely have to play into Stevie's decision 5 days from now."_

ECW went to a commercial. When it came back, the FBI made it's way to the ring. Little Guido grabbed a mic. "It's a damn shame that we don't have a match at Anarchy Rulez! Last week was crap! EZ Money cheated! He knows that he can't win without EZ Money! But most importantly, the Tag Team Champions shouldn't be holding the belt. We've done everything to deserve the titles, and we want a match with those two punks!"

Then, ECW Wold Tag Team Champs CM Punk and Rob Van Dam came out with Bill Alphonso. "It seems like you guys are just bitter." CM Punk said. "I know that losing streaks are bitter pills to swallow. Me? Well, I don't swallow pills, and I don't go on losing streaks either. So Rob, how about we continue the losing streak?"

Rob spoke. "Fine. I mean, we've already beaten them once, how about a second time?" RVD and CM Punk went into the ring.

**F.B.I vs. CM Punk & Rob Van Dam w/Bill Alphonso**

RVD and Tony Mamaluke started first. Rob got a couple of forearms. Tony countered and armdragged RVD, but Rob got up and they exchanged armdrags. Rob went for a legdrop, Mamaluke moved out of the way, Tony went for a low kick and Rob ducked. They got up and Rob went for a spin kick, but Tony ducked, tripped RVD, and went for a Boston Crab, but Rob kicked him off and they were at a standoff. Rob went for a spinning heel kick, but Tony grabbed his leg and gave him a Dragon Screw. He then gave him an Argentine Leglock. He wrenched it in, but RVD countered. He went for a Northern Light Suplex, but Tony countered and went for a clothesline. RVD ducked and gave Tony a roundhouse kick! He whipped Tony into the corner and then hit the Monkey Flip! Tony rested on the ropes, and then Rob climbed to the top rope and hit a guillotine legdrop! He went back into the ring and gave Tony a shoulderbreaker for two. He gave Tony a kick and then tagged CM Punk in.

Rob kicked Mamluke in the head and then went on all fours. CM Punk jumped off of him and got an enzugiri! CM Punk then climbed to the top rope, and got a diving reverse necksnap! He gave Tony a snapmare, and then kicked him in the back of the neck. CM Punk got a neck vice. Tony tried to toss CM Punk into the corner, but CM Punk stepped up to the top, flipped, and got a reverse DDT! He covered, 1…2…NO! Tony was on one knee, so CM Punk ran and went for a Shining Wizard, but Little Guido hit him in the back of the neck! He was reeling from the attack, so Tony Mamaluke gave him a jumping clothesline! He tagged in Little Guido. 

Little Guido got a Russian Leg Sweep for two. He gave CM Punk an armdrag, but CM Punk flipped out of it and got a kick. He then gave him the Devil's Lock DDT. He covered, but Little Guido grabbed his arm and got a Fujiwara armbar! CM Punk slowly got to his feet and elbowed Little Guido in the face. Little Guido slapped him and whipped him into the ropes, but CM Punk jumped to the top, backflipped over Guido, and gave him a front dropkick, sending him into the corner! CM Punk then set him up onto the top, and hit a falling hangman's neckbreaker! He covered, but Tony Mamaluke broke it up! RVD came in and gave Tony a spinning heel kick! They fought outside. Meanwhile, Little Guido whipped Punk into the ropes. He hit a clothesline and went for a bulldog, but CM Punk tossed him off and hit a Shining Wizard! Little Guido left the ring, so CM Punk got a springboard body splash onto the FBI!

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_We'll be right back!" Joey Styles said._

ECW came back from the break as RVD had Little Guido on the outside. He gave him a front suplex onto the rail, climbed to the apron, and got the corkscrew legdrop! He brought Little Guido into the ring, and then gave him the cartwheel moonsault and covered, 1…2…NO! Rob gave Guido some kicks, whipped him into the ropes, and got a Japanese armdrag! Little Guido was doubled over, so RVD climbed to the top rope and got a diving Fame-Asser! He lifted Little Guido up and went for the Fisherman Buster, but Tony Mamluke ran in and clipped his knee! Little Guido took advantage and kicked at Rob's knee. He then gave him a Sicilian Crab. RVD fought out of the hold, sending Little Guido into the turnbuckle. RVD gave Little Guido a bridging German suplex for two. He climbed to the top rope and went for a dive, but Guido dropkicked his knee, causing Rob to collapse! Little Guido clipped his knee again, and once again started clipping it. He brought Rob to the corner, and then dropped his knee onto the turnbuckle. He started punching Rob and RVD countered with a kick. However, Guido grabbed his leg and hit it with his knee.

Rob was down, so Little Guido got another Sicilian Crab. He was trying to eliminate most of Rob's moveset. Rob was trying to fight out of it, and then Guido broke the hold. He set RVD onto the top rope, and kicked his leg. He then got a suplex! Rob got up and started giving Little Guido forearms. He climbed to the top, but his leg was hurting, so Tony Mamaluke pushed him off the top! Little Guido gave Rob a Shining Wizard to mock CM Punk, but Rob caught his leg and kicked him with his good one! Bill Alphonso handed RVD a chair, and Rob hit Guido in the head with it! He then set it on Little Guido's chest and got the Rolling Thunder! Rob was crawling, and then got the hot tag to CM Punk! CM Punk ran in and got a jumping clothesline on Little Guido! Guido tagged Tony Mamaluke in. Tony Mamaluke sucker punched CM Punk and whipped him into the corner, but CM Punk hopped up and got the corkscrew blockbuster! 

"_Man, CM Punk is on fire!" Joey Styles said._

He then did the slap and kick combo, and caught Tony Mamaluke with the Uranage! He then hooked the Anaconda Vice! Tony Mamaluke was trying to fight out, and Little Guido broke the hold! CM Punk got up gave Little Guido a kneelift! He then hooked his arms, and got the Double Underhook Backbreaker! Tony Mamluke clotheslined CM Punk and climbed to the top, going for a moonsault, but CM Punk got up, hopped to the top, smashed Mamaluke's head into the turnbuckle and got the Pepsi Plunge! He covered, 1…2…3!!

"_What a match!" Tazz said._

"_And the duo may have sent a message to Kash-Money!" Joey Styles said._

CM Punk and RVD celebrated, and then Kid Kash and EZ Money came out clapping. They both motioned toward the titles. ECW went to a commercial break.

When it came back, Joey Styles was in the ring. "This man is outspoken. My best bet is that none of you guys like him. Allow me to introduce you all to Test!" Test made his way to the ring to a chorus of boos and the usual "Steroids!" chant. "So, how do you feel about your match with Balls Mahoney?"

"I'm confident, of course. I can beat Balls anywhere, and this match will be proof!"

Balls Mahoney came out. "Wait a minute! You're in no room to talk shit! You've lost your last 3 matches, and I was in all of them. There's a certain point where things aren't just flukes and you just suck!" Test had enough and sucker punched him. They started brawling again, and were at the stage. Test poked Balls in the eye and ran at him, but then Balls gave Test a spinebuster off of the stage, taking them both out!

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

ECW went to a commercial.

**Sabu vs. Tommy Dreamer**

This was a preview for Anarchy Rulez. Both men made there way to the ring.

The two locked up, both trying to push each other into the wire. Tommy Dreamer punched him, whipped him into the ropes, and gave him a clothesline for a one count. Sabu kicked him and clotheslined Tommy and whipped him and got one of his own. They locked up again, and Tommy gave Sabu a headlock and tried to slam him into the post, but Sabu gave Tommy a couple of elbows to the gut. Sabu tried to whip Tommy into the opposing corner, but Tommy came back with a punch to the face. Tommy started stomping on Sabu. He went for a powerbomb, but Sabu gave him a hurracanrana. He went for a pin…1…2…Tommy tossed Sabu off, sending him into the corner! Then, Tommy lifted Sabu up, and gave him a neckbreaker! He then whipped him and backdropped him over the top! Tommy went for a body press over the ropes, but Sabu moved out the way! Sabu tossed Tommy into the first row of seats, and then climbed to the apron. He then climbed to the apron, and got a springboard moonsault!

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

"_We'll be right back!" Tazz said._

When ECW came back, Sabu started stomping on Tommy. He whipped Tommy into a corner, grabbed the chair that was in the ring, set it up, and got the Air Sabu! Sabu then hit him in the head with the chair, set it up, and got the triple jump moonsault! He covered, 1…2…NO! Sabu set Tommy onto the ropes, and then dropkicked Tommy in the back with the chair. Tommy fell out the ring, so Sabu set the chair up, ran, and got a triple jump Arabian Press!

"**ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!"**

Sabu got up and whipped Tommy into the steps. He brought Tommy back in the ring, and pulled out a barbed wire 2X4! Sabu hit Tommy in the head with it and started grating his face! Tommy was bleeding. Tommy rolled outside again, and then, Sabu set the chair up, ran, and went for a triple jump Legdrop, but Tommy moved out of the way! Tommy got up and dragged Sabu back into the ring. He gave Sabu a hot shot onto the ropes, and then hit him in the head with the barbed wire 2X4! Tommy climbed to the top, but Sabu pushed him off, and Tommy landed crotch first on the ropes! Sabu gave Tommy a springboard dropkick, causing him to fall to the outside! Sabu got up, grabbed the chair, and gave him the Arabian Facebuster from the top, successfully! He set up a Table, but Tommy gave him a low blow.

Sabu was bloody. Tommy gave Sabu a DDT for 2. He gave Sabu a front suplex onto ropes, and then hit him in the back with the chair! Then, Tommy put Sabu in tree of woe position and put the barbed wire 2X4 in front of his face. Then he ran, and baseball slid the chair into his face! Sabu slowly got up, and Tommy ran at him, but Sabu missed and Tommy ran right into the barbed wire. He stepped back, and Sabu went for a leg lariat, but Tommy moved out the way and Sabu got crotched! Tommy clotheslined Sabu. He went for the Spicolli Driver, but Sabu moved off and hit Tommy with the chair! Tommy fell out of the ring, and then Sabu gave him a baseball slide, causing Tommy to fall onto the table! Sabu set the chair up, ran, and since Tommy was now standing, got a triple jump DDT through the table!

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"**HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Sabu brought Tommy back into the ring, 1…2…3! Sabu won!

"_Sabu beat Tommy cleanly!" Joey Styles said._

"_Will this happen in the exploding Barbed Wire Cage match?" Tazz asked._

Sabu grabbed the ECW World Heavyweight Title and placed it on Tommy's chest. ECW went off the air.

**Lineup for Anarchy Rulez**

Three-Way Dance for the ECW World Television Championship: Brent Albright vs. CW Anderson vs. 2 Cold Scorpio ©

Raven & Sick Boy vs. Stevie Richards & The Sandman

ECW World Tag Team Championship: Kash-Money vs. Rob Van Dam & CM Punk ©

Falls Count Anywhere: Test vs. Balls Mahoney

Last Man Standing: Justin Credible vs. Mike Knox

Exploding Barbed Wire Cage, Ring Time Bomb match for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship: Sabu vs. Tommy Dreamer ©


End file.
